


Un Ordre Nouveau

by LadyBraken



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: C'est la guerre quoi enfin, Ecolesmultiples, F/F, F/M, Français, Guerre, Harry Neutre, M/M, Manipulation sentimentale, Multi, Obscurial, Other, Poilitics, Rated pour de bonnes raisons, Svp les gens, TRADUCTION, Violence
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 43,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBraken/pseuds/LadyBraken
Summary: Harry n'est pas tout-à-fait le parfait petit garçon que certains voudraient qu'il soit. Il a découvert ses pouvoirs très tôt et dans des circonstances regrettables. Toutefois, personne ne semble savoir à qui va sa loyauté...





	1. Prologue- A propos de Voix et de Douleur

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A New Order](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11297883) by [LadyBraken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBraken/pseuds/LadyBraken). 



**UN ORDRE NOUVEAU**

**Prologue**

Harry avait 10 ans lorsqu'il entendit la Voix pour la première fois.

Il attendait dans le salon, ses yeux fixés sur le sol. Il savait ce qui allait arriver. Il avait l'habitude.

Monstre. Ils aimaient l'appeler ainsi. Taré, Dégénéré, Animal. Son oncle aimait le battre. Harry savait cela. Il pouvait le voir sur son visage, il pouvait le lire dans son esprit. Tante Pétunia ne faisait que s'asseoir et regarder, mais elle ne fit jamais un geste, ou quoi que ce soit. Elle le fixait simplement avec contentement, alors que son fils riait et encourageait son père.

Harry avait appris à arrêter de crier. Il avait arrêté de pleurer, il n'avait jamais supplié; cela ne lui aurait apporté que plus de douleur. Oncle Vernont aimait le voir souffrir, parcequ'il avait peur et était plein de haine. Harry le savait. Et oncle Vernon, quelque part dans son esprit brumeux, savait que Harry savait, d'une certaine manière. Cela l'enrageait encore plus.

Cette fois, Vernon avait choisi une barre en métal pour frapper son neveux. Il n'avait pas de raison particulière: il était en colère, et Harry existait.

Mais cette fois, Vernon n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter. Harry entendait ses os craquer, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus retenir ses cris et que des points noirs apparaissent devant ses yeux. Il était déjà si fragile, il n'avait rien pu manger depuis au moins trois jours...

Il fixait Pétunia. Aide moi, disaient ses yeux, car c'est ta dernière chance de m'aider.

La voix vint.

_Harry..._

Il ne la remarque pas. Il avait mal, comme jamais auparavant. Il ne pouvait se concentrer sur rien d'autre que la douleur de la barre métallique qui brisait ses os en pièces, les cris de son cousin, le regard vide de Pétunia, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par s'évanouir de douleur.

Harry se réveilla au même endroit où il s'était évanoui: au milieu du salon des Dursleys. Tout était sombre autour de lui. Le seul son était le tic-tac de l'horloge.

Il essay de se relever, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il inspecta sa jambe. Brisée, évidemment. Le douleur était insupportable, mais il ne cria pas. Le faire, ça serait admettre qu'ils avaient gagné, qu'ils l'avaient brisé. Il n'était pas brisé. Il avait juste besoin de quelques bandages et d'un endroit où se reposer.

Mais la douleur ne s'arrête pas parce qu'on le lui demande. Cela n'est pas si simple. La plus grande partie de ses blessures avait déjà guéri. Il essaye de respirer calmement, se concentrant sur cela pendant un moment.

C'était l'une des raisons de leur haine. Il pouvait faire des choses. Il ne pouvait pas les comprendre, alors ils voulaient tout faire disparaître. Les les haïssait pour cela. Il pouvait pardonner la haine, il pouvait pardonner les insultes, mais la douleur, même après qu'il se soit guéri, la douleur restait.

Harry sentait son cœur s'accélérer sous ses sentiments. Il n'arrivait pas totalement à comprendre comment il se sentait. Il était triste, terrifié, furieux, et fatigué, si fatigué, et cette combinaison lui faisait littéralement mal au cœur. Il pressa son poing contre sa poitrine, hurlant silencieusement, essayant de le faire partir. Mais ça ne partait pas. Autour de lui, un brouillard noir s'étendait lentement, et tout commença à trembler.

Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider. C'est à ce moment qu'il les vit: les couteaux, qui attendaient patiemment, luisant froidement sous le clair de lune bleuâtre qui illuminait la pièce.

Il sentit son cœur se calmer. Il finit par se lever sans lâcher les couteaux du regard.

Il étaient hypnotiques. Il ne pensait plus à présent. Il ne fit que prendre l'un d'entre eux, lentement, se délectant du bruit métallique de la lame contre le fourreau. C'étit une vraie mélodie, quelque chose de froid, de calme. Une berceuse coupante. La douleur dans sa jambe s'était muée en une sorte de détermination, de vide. Il pouvait la sentir, mais c'était comme si elle appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne tremblait même plus. Son corps, son esprit étaient vides. Il se souvint de ce que son cousin lui avait dit, il n'y avait que quelques heures de cela, lorsqu'il avait surpris Harry qui tentait de s'échapper de la maison discrètement.

"Personne ne remarquerait si tu mourrais, débile!" _Oh mais si c'est vrai,_ se disait-il, _alors personne ne remarquerait s'il m'arrivait de te tuer, mon chéri_. Ils remarqueraient l'absence des Dursleys, et dans un jour ou deux ils trouveraient leurs corps, mais qui se souviendrait de la petite pile de chiffons qui avait été quelque part dans un coin de la maison?

Lentement, il tituba jusqu'aux escaliers, gravissant une marche après l'autre. Sa jambe saignait, et il faisait de son mieux pour ignorer la douleur qui revenait lentement. C'était infernal. Non pas que cela changeait de d'habitude, mais il s'en rendait compte pour la première fois de sa vie.

Étrangement, c'était comme si quelqu'un l'aidait. Il sentait quelqu'un essayer de faire disparaître la douleur. _Pauvre moi_ , se dit-il, _Je suis si seul que je m'invente des amis imaginaires!_

Il poussa la porte de la chambre du couple Dursley. Ils étaient là, dormant silencieusement, en paix. C'était dégoûtant. A ce moment précis, il sut oh combien il leur était supérieur, à quel point ils avaient peur de lui, à quel point ils étaient petit, et sans dé savait qu'il avait quelque chose de plus. Son ombre s'étendit sur leurs corps assoupis, et pendant un instant, la mort était déjà sur eux.

Sa main se crispa sur son couteau.

_Fais le..._

Il se déplaça silencieusement, et monta sur le matelas, au dessus de son oncle. Il commencerait par lui, non seulement parce qu'il était le plus dangereux des trois, mais surtout parce-que Pétunia l'aimait. Et de toutes les personnes du monde, c'était Pétunia qu'il haïssait le plus. Il voulait lui faire du mal.

Soudain, Vernon ouvrit les yeux. Il se regardèrent pendant une seconde. Harry pouvait se voir dans ses prunelles, pâle, ses yeux verts luisant de l'intérieur, un sourire immonde sur le visage, le couteau brillant dans sa main.

Le coup que Vernon envoya dans son ventre fit voler l'enfant à travers la pièce. La peur revint alors qu'il s'écrasait sur le sol du couloir et que ses côtes craquèrent. Il courut immédiatement en direction de sa 'chambre', le petit placard sous l'escalier, rampant, titubant, trébuchant, son oncle sur ses talons. Dans la panique, il avait lâché son couteau.

"REVIENS ICI ESPÈCE DE SALE PETIT MERDE-" entendit-il à l'étage.

Il devait guérir, il devait partir. Sans cela, il mourrait, il en était certain. Il essaya de se concentrer, mais il était trop effrayé. Il entendit les pas de son oncle au dessus de lui, il endentait ses pensées. Je vais tuer ce petit morveux, il ne mérite pas de vivre, dire qu'il a osé lever ses sales mains sur moi... Harry ne pouvait plus respirer. Partiellement à cause de la concentration dont il avait besoin pour guérir sa jambe, mais aussi parce qu'il avait maintenant des côtes qui tendait de percer ses poumons, rendant chaque mouvement atrocement douloureux.

Il essaya de penser à une échappatoire. Ses voisins ne l'aideraient pas, ils ne l'avaient jamais fait. Ils était la copie conforme des Dursleys, plus silencieux dans leur haine, peut-être. Un des enfants lui ressemblait un peu, il avait les mêmes traits cadavériques, les mêmes blessures parsemaient son corps, mais pas aussi souvent. Peut-être était-il dans un meilleure situation, mais qu'est-ce que deux enfants pouvait faire de plus qu'un seul? Il n'avait pas de famille. Il ne pouvait pas avoir d'amis, puisqu'il était enfermé la plus grande partie de l'année. Il ne pouvait pas faire appel à la police: il cherchait la liberté, pas une nouvelle prison. A moins que...

Son oncle tambourinait sur la porte, mais Haryr la voulait fermée, elle resta donc immobile. Il ne pouvait pas continuer comme cela. Il n'avait nulle part où aller. Ses émotion grondaient dans se être, et son crâne allait exploser , de briser en deux au niveau de la cicatrices en forme d'éclair qui marquait son front.

"Sors de là! J'vais te tuer, putain!"

"Non."

Le bruit s'arrêta alors que Vernon était pétrifié par le choc. C'était sa chance. Harry se jeta à travers la porte et lui sauta dessus. Il n'avait besoin que d'un seull effleurement.

Il posa ses mains sur celles de son oncle et le regarda dans les yeux.

Des images apparurent dans son esprit. Il vit son oncle rencontrer Pétunia. Il vit la naissance de Dudley. Il vit de nombreuses chose qu'il ne voulait pas voir, mais cela importait peu. Partout où il passait, il détruisait tout. Souvenir après souvenir, neurone après neurone, en un instant l'oncle Vernon n'existait plus. Il était devenu un objet. Une poupée, un grosse poupée rougeaude.

Harry ne remarque les cris de Pétunia que lorsqu'il eut fini. Le garçon se tourna violemment vers elle. Elle se cramponnait à son fils bien-aimé comme si ses bras pouvait le sauver de l'enfant. Dans le couloir, au dessus du visage inexpressif de son mari, de orbes vertes la fixait dans la pénombre.

Il ne fallut qu'un instant pour que Harry l'écarte de son chemin. Lorsque son cousin tomba finalement sur le sol, il s'assit sur le canapé. Il n'en avait jamais eu le droit avant, et la sensation était exquise, même à travers la douleur qui faisait trembler son corps. Il était épuisé, mais surtout triste. Sa colère s'était estompée, puis avait disparue au moment exact où il avait gagné. Et il avait gagné si facilement... Maintenant, il savait que c'était la seule solution, et qu'à un moment ou à un autre il en serait venu là. Il n'avait pas d'échappatoire, cette situation était la seule fin possible.

Il regarda les corps de sa famille étendus sur le sol,, respirant lentement alors qu'il s'endormait. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'était plus effrayé de se réveiller.

Il se leva à midi, et sa jambe était en bien meilleur état. D'habitude, il guérissait beaucoup plus vite, mais l'épuisement, la famine et la gravité de ses blessures l'avait rendu faible.

Les Dursleys étaient toujours sur le sol, sans donner le moindre signe de mouvement. Même s'il avait très envie de s'en débarrasser au plus vite, Harry avait besoin d'eux. Il avait besoin d'argent, il devait éviter de soulever les soupçons. Heureusement, c'était un dimanche, leur absence ne serait donc pas remarquée. Il leva la main et se concentra sur ce qu'il voulait qu'ils fassent. Il se levèrent dans un même mouvement mécanique, et commencèrent à préparer le petit-déjeuner. Leur expression était vide. Il devrait travailler là-dessus, mais pour le moment il était content de pouvoir les obliger à faire ce qu'il voulait.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir douloureusement pris sa première douche de la semaine que l'idée le frappa. Il n'était pas seul. Il avait vu l'autre garçon faire léviter des choses, il avait croisé son regard. Il devait aller lui parler, lui offrir le sanctuaire de cette maison. Ici, ils seraient protégés des autres.

Il alla dans la chambre de son cousin, et commença à bouger les meubles, puisqu'elle serait sienne à partir de maintenant. Il choisi les meilleurs vêtements de Dudley, un pantalon sombre et un t-shirt bien taillé, et s'admira dans le miroir. Les vêtements étaient beaucoup trop grands pour lui, mais il se sentait un peu mieux.

Il s'assit sur le lit, qu'il avait déplacé juste sous la fenêtre. C'était la première fois qu'il pouvait observer la rue sans être chassé ou en train de nettoyer quelque chose. Il devait faire un choix. Est-ce qu'il autoriserait à l'autre garçon de faire la même chose que ce qu'il avait fait à sa famille? Et s'il voulait plus...?

Même s'il n'avait que dix ans, l'esprit de Harry était sombre et précautionneux. C'était son seul moyen de survivre, mais aussi son caractère. Il était calme, toujours, sauf lorsqu'il était réellement en danger. Mais même avec ce tempérament, le dilemme était trop grand pour le résoudre seul. Et il n'avait pas le droit de décider par lui-même. Il avait déjà fait son propre choix, et le garçon aurait à le faire aussi. Il possédait le pouvoir, mais il ne pouvait pas choisir ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour quelqu'un d'autre. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était offrir paix et sécurité pour un temps.

Il retourna au rez-de-chaussée et y trouva les Dursleys qui attendaient en ligne de nouveaux ordres, les yeux dans le vague. Il leva la main, et Pétunia commença à préparer à manger, alors que Vernon et son fils étaient assis sur le canapé, fixant l'écran noir de la télévision. Tout était prêt, et Harry s'écrit une note à lui-même qu'il posa sur le comptoir de la cuisine, pour ne pas oublier de les nourrir en rentrant.

Pour la première fois, il alla librement dans la rue, et même si ses jambes ne fonctionnaient pas aussi bien qu'il l'aurait voulu, il apprécia la promenade. Il essaya de penser à toutes les choses bonnes qu'il pouvait imaginer, parce qu'il voulait être sûr de rester calme lorsqu'il ferait face à l'autre garçon. Il savait au plus profond de lui que la colère n'avait pas encore explosée. Il en avait à peine effleuré la surface.

Comme il était petit, même pour son âge; il réussit à se glisser dans le jardin. Il regarda prudemment à travers la fenêtre.

La maison était exactement la même que celle de Harry. Le garçon se tenait dans la cuisine, préparant le repas. Il n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien. Il avait des difficultés à bouger son dos, et de ce fait il penchait la tête en avant, fixant perpétuellement le sol. Il était plus grand que Harry, avec des trait plu secs, mais était tout aussi fin et maladivement maigre. Ses cheveux bruns était coupés de manière étrange, et il fallu plusieurs minutes à Harry pour comprendre pourquoi: un longue cicatrice courait le long de son crâne, sur le côté droit de sa tête. Alors qu'il se tournait pour prendre d'autres ingrédients, Harry vit que l'un de ses yeux était d'un blanc opaque, aveugle, alors que l'autre était gris acier. Sans ses cicatrices, il aurait pu être beau.

Sa colère revint, et avec elle son aura s'étendit autour de lui, fanant les fleurs du jardinet à ses pieds. L'autre garçon le sentit. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers Harry, il lui fit un geste de la main pour lui demander d'aller à l'extérieur. Lentement, le garçon opina, se positionnant de manière à ce que son père, qui regardait la télé dans le salon comme tout le monde dans le voisinage, ne puisse pas voir Harry.

Harry entendit le garçon murmurer quelque chose à propos de sortir les poubelles et l aporte se fermer. Il retourna dans la rue, contournant la maison . Ils restèrent là, l'un devant l'autre, s'évaluant pendant quelques secondes. Puis, Harry, qui ne sentait pas de mauvaise intention dans l'esprit de l'autres garçon, s'approcha un peu de lui.

"J'suis Harry." Dit-il le plus amicalement qu'il pu.

"J'suis Damien." Répondit l'autre en lui serrant la main.

Harry sentait que Damien était comme lui, il sentait l'energie couler dans ses veines, et lorsqu'il le regarda dans les yeux, il su que l'autre garçon l'avait également senti. Il lui sourit, et c'était le premier vrai sourire qu'il offrait de sa vie. Il ne lâcha pas sa main. Mais son sourire s'évanoui lorsqu'il senti la peur dans le corps d Damien.

"Il te fait mal?" demanda-t-il froidement.

"Oui."

Il n'y avait pas besoin de plus d'explication. Le garçon tremblait de peur. Harry hocha lentement la tête et fit signe vers la maison, lui demandant d ele suivre.

"Mais... mais je-je devrais être rentré maintenant..." Son œil unique était noir de peur.

"Tu ne le regrettera pas."

La voix de Harry ne laissait pas place pour la contradiction, mais elle resta douce. Gardant la main de Damien dans la sienne, il le conduisit à sa maison, lentement. Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, craignant qu'il ne fasse une crise cardiaque s'il n'était ne serai-ce que touché par une feuille. Damien le suivit calmement. Il avait vu Harry avant, il il pouvait voir les marques là où son t-shirt laissait transparaître la peau. Mais surtout, il pouvait sentir quelque chose autour de lui. Quelque chose de puissant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était sûr que Harry ne lui ferait pas de mal, mais il l'était. Il se sentaient tout deux comme un homme croisant un compatriote à l'autre bout du monde.

La porte s'ouvrir devant Harry sans qu'il ne la touche. Damien était bouche-bée. Ça, ça n'était pas un accident étrange. C'était de la _magie._

Il allèrent tout deux dans la cuisine, et C'est à cet instant que Damien sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Personne ne bougeait- excepté Harry.

Deux assiettes pleines de nourriture étaient préparée sur la table, et Harry fit signe à Damien de s'asseoir près de lui. Le garçon obéit. Il avait peur de la famille. Ils avaient tous le regard vitreux, et ressemblaient à des cadavres, mais la femme se tenait debout derrière le comptoir.

Harry observa sa surprise avec un sourire narquois. Au moins, le garçon ne s'était pas enfuis au bout de quelques secondes mais il s'y était attendu. Il fallait beaucoup de courage pour vivre dans ces conditions, ou peut-être un grain de folie.

"Qu'est-ce qui leur est arrivé?" Demanda finalement Damien après avoir fini son assiette, ce qui ne lui pris que cinq minutes vu qu'il était très littéralement affamé.

"C'est un truc que je peux faire. Il ne pensent plus, tu vois? Enfin, c'est pas comme si ils pensaient avant..."

Damien rit.

"Donc ils font ce que tu demandes?"

"Ouai, ils agissent selon mes ordres, j'peux leur faire faire tout ce que je veux." Harry regarda l'autre garçon dans les yeux. "Et ils ne peuvent plus me faire de mal."

Damien baissa la tête. Il était effrayé par Harry, mais aussi émerveillé devant les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui.

"Tu as de la chance..."

"Tu pourrais en avoir aussi."

C'était le moment. Le moment où Damien pouvait choisir de se joindre à Harry, ou pas. Harry regarda son nouvel ami anxieusement. Il attendit quelques minutes, mais lorsque Damien lui rendit son regard, ses yeux étaient plein d'acceptation, et d'une sorte de joie. Il pensait à la vengeance.

Harry sourit et acquiesça.

Ils avaient un accord. Il restèrent assis en silence, finissant leurs plats, et Harry agita la main pour que son cousin fasse la vaisselle. Damien le regarda avec admiration.

Ils se mirent à parler. Ils se racontèrent leur expérience, les accidents. C'était comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde, dans la maison silencieuse, dans les rues vides du dimanche après-midi. Ils finirent par parler de leurs blessures. Damien pouvait guérir, mais il était loin d'être aussi efficace que Harry. Damien expliqua qu'il avait perdu son œil parce-que son père ne voulait pas payer le docteur un jour où il avait été malade, et la cicatrice venait d'un accident, où il était tombé dans les escaliers. C'étaient des mensonges, mais cela importait peu. Harry était en colère, mais surtout soulagé.

Le soleil allait se coucher lorsqu'ils entendirent la voix du père de Damien l'appeler.

Harry dit à son ami de na pas bouger, et ouvrit lentement la porte.

Il leur fallu près d'un mois pour décider de quoi faire du père de Damien. D'une part, il était dur de garder deux maisons tout en allant à l'école sans que personne ne remarque quoi que ce soit, mais d'autre part ils ne pouvaient pas se débarrasser de lui sans condamner Damien à l'orphelinat, puisqu'il n'avait aucune autre famille.

Ils essayèrent de s'entraîner. Ils avaient besoin de savoir ce qu'ils pouvaient faire. Harry était plus puissant que Damien, mais l'autre garçon en avait à revendre. Il était intelligent, il arrivait à prévoir les choses. Mais, et c'était beaucoup plus important, il était capable de calmer les colères d'Harry par sa seule présence. Damien savait comme le gérer,e t l'autre garçon lui en était reconnaissant. Il était là.

Les autres ne comptaient pas.

Ils détestaient l'école. Les autres enfants continuaient à les traiter comme des déchets, mais maintenant ils étaient ensemble, et ils préparaient leur revanche. Ils avaient besoin d'une porte de sortie.

Un jour, s'en fut trop. Un des enfants, son nom était Paul Newt, beaucoup plus âgé que Harry, peut-être treize ans, décida de les harceler. Il était grand, large, fort, et c'était la seule chose sur laquelle il s'appuyait. Il leur coupa la route alors qu'ils rentraient chez eux.

"Hay! Weirdos!"

ils ne répondirent pas. Damien pris la main de Harry. Respire, dit-il tout-bas. Leur lien était assez puissant pour pouvoir parler par simple contact physique. Damien avait simplement ouvert son esprit aux messages de Harry. Le garçon pris une grande respiration et accéléra le pas. Mais l'autre garçon n'avait aucun intention de les laisser partir. Il pris une pierre et la lança ne direction de Damien. La pierre le frappa durement.

A la seconde où Harry vit le sang sur le visage de son ami, il perdit le contrôle. C'était la seule chose qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter: quelqu'un avait blessé un membre de sa famille. Un non-magique avait osé frapper son frère devant lui. Ça n'était pas que la douleur, la peur, non, c'était une question d'honneur, de justice. C'était injuste, tout cela était injuste.

_Tu veux le faire..._ entendit-il.

_Oui,_ pensa-t-il, _cette fois, je veux le faire._

Il plongea son regard dans celui de Paul.

"Douleur." Dit-il. Sa voix était aussi froide que la glace.

Paul s'effondra sur le sol en hurlant. Les yeux d'Harry luisaient d'avidité, et ses pupilles se dilataient de plaisir alors qu'il remonta le long des nerfs, les brûlant un par un. Il pouvait sentir sa propre énergie autour de lui, comme un vent chaud et poisseux. Il était _puissant._

Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il s'était approché de Paul avant de poser un pied sur lui. Le garçon convulsait de douleur, et Harry pouvait voir dans son esprit qu'il avait perdu la raison. Aucune de ses pensées n'était logique, ou même complète. Une flaque de sang s'étendait autour de lui.

Harry leva une main et la posa sur la tête de Paul. Il pris une grande inspiration, se concentrant. Il devait arrêter ça, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser le garçon partir. A vrai dire, il ne le voulait pas. Une lumière verte explosa entre sa main et la tête du garçon, et c'était tout. Paul était mort, même si ses jambes continuaient de tressaillir.

Harry ne savait pas comment il avait fait cela, il ne savait pas comment il était aussi sûr de comment faire cela, mais le garçon était mort en effet. Il se sentait plus... libre en quelque sorte, comme s'il s'était débarrassé d'un poids dans son esprit. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Son esprit digérait le fait qu'il avait tué le garçon. Qu'il en avait le _pouvoir._

Le chaud vent estival dans ses cheveux le ramena à la réalité.

Il se tourna vers Damien. L'enfant était assis, le regardant avec une étincelle de peur dans les yeux. Il opina: il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Mais il avait vu la lumière verte dans les yeux de Harry, et le sourire qui retroussait ses lèvres. Tout autour de lui semblait s'être obscurci, comme si la lumière refusait d'approcher le garçon. Mais ils étaient ensemble. Il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber Harry, ou alors il serait tout seul, s'il arrivai à survivre. Il découvrit quelque chose en lui qui le surpris: il ne ferait jamais rien contre son ami. C'était pour lui qu'il avait tué...

Il se leva, et commença à pousser le cadavres hors de la route, jusqu'au fossé. Heureusement qu'ils étaient seuls, et qu'il n'y avait aucune maison habitée autour. Harry ne fit pas un geste. Il se délectait des sensations.

Ils n'en parlèrent plus. Il retournèrent à leur vie 'normale'. C'était leur secret. Mais Harry se surpris à dormir bien moins qu'il ne le devrait. Non pas qu'il ai eu des cauchemars, non, il n'arrivait juste pas à dormir plus de quelques heures.

Petit à petit, le père de Damien disparut de toutes ses activités sociales. Un jour, ils finirent par l'envoyer dans un hôpital psychiatrique, sans nom. Même sans le contrôler, son cerveau était trop abîmé pour qu'il puisse ne serai-ce que parler, ou avoir une pensée rationnelle. Cela semblait être le meilleur choix, et le seul qui n'impliquait pas un 'tragique accident'.

Ils gardèrent les Dursleys, puisqu'ils avaient toujours besoin de manger et que si le cousin Dudley venait à disparaître, l'école le remarquerait. Tout le monde était encore sur les nerfs après que le cadavres de Paul ai été trouvé, près d'un mois après sa mort.

Même avec toutes ces précautions, les garçons vivaient bien, presque un vraie vie de famille. Harry finit par trouver comment donner des expressions faciales aux Dursleys, et quelques mois plus tard, il avaient presque toujours l'air autonomes en surface.

Harry et Damien finirent par trouver comment faire léviter des objets volontairement. Les premiers essais firent exploser des choses autour d'eux, Damien n'arrivait pas à soulever des choses plus lourdes que des cheveux, mais à son onzième anniversaire, Harry réussissait à soulever plusieurs objets à la fois, et il réussit même à faire léviter son lit. Il était évident que Damien n'avait pas beaucoup de pouvoirs, à vrai dire, il n'en avait presque pas. Harry suspectait que sa magie était bloquée quelque part à cause de ce qu'il avait vécu, et il ne lui en voulait pas. Le garçon semblait effrayé par ses propres pouvoirs. Il avait peur de devenir aussi puissant que Harry.

Les cicatrices de Harry ne s'effaçaient pas. Il ne pouvait pas retirer son T-shirt devant son ami à cause des cicatrices qui courraient le long de son torse et de son dos. Il évitait les gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, et détestait les contacts directs. Il pouvait savoir beaucoup trop de choses par un simple touché. En fait, seul Damien pouvait le toucher, parce qu'il savait où c'était douloureux et où ça allait.

Il parlaient beaucoup de la possibilité que d'autres comme eux existent. Ils décidèrent de rester dans l'ombre et de se cacher des autres, qui semblaient attaquer tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à de la magie, mais s'il y en avait d'autres comme eux, il ne supportaient pas l'idée de la voir grandir entre les mains de non-magiques, et d'avoir la vie qu'eux-mêmes avaient eu. Leur colère personnelle se mua en une haine a plus grande échelle, mais ils étaient assez intelligents pour comprendre que haïr tout le monde n'avait aucun sens. Ça n'était que des mots, et ils n'avaient pas assez d'informations pour faire quoi que ce soit, même s'ils en avaient le pouvoir.

Ils ne se sentaient pas en sécurité, alors ils faisaient tout ensemble. Ils avaient collé deux lits l'un à l'autre dans la chambre de Harry. Petit à petit, la maison se transforma selon leurs goûts, mais ils ne la considérèrent jamais comme leur foyer.

L'été de leur onzième anniversaire s'étirait lentement lorsque Harry reçut la lettre.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il la lisait, ils étaient de plus en plus bouche-bée. C'était la confirmation de tout ce qu'ils avaient imaginé, et plus encore. Ils n'étaient pas seuls. Il y avait toute une société. Ils ne comprenaient pas la moitié des informations, entre les endroits où ils devaient aller et les choses à acheter. Ils en parlèrent pendant très d'une heure lorsque Harry se rendit compte de quelque chose.

"Quelqu'un va venir." Dit-il, son visage s'illuminant.

L'autre garçon le regarda avec admiration. Bien sûr, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt?

"Ils savent qui tu es," remarqua-t-il," mais pas ce que tu peux faire... et on n'a reçu qu'une seule lettre."

"Ce qui veut dire qu'ils savent que je ne sais absoluement rien de ce dont ils parlent là-dedans." Décalra Harry en agitant la lettre. "Et peut-être qu'ils ne savent rien du tout te concernant."

"Mais ça veut aussi dire qu'ils ne savent rien à propos de ça." Répondit Damien gravement en désignant Pétunia de la tête.

"Ils ne doivent pas l'apprendre."

Bien sûr, ils savaient cela. Ce qu'ils avait fait était mal, et ils ne voulaient pas perdre leur seule chance de s'échapper de cette situation qui se déteriorait semaine après semaine. Il décidèrent de cacher la nature de Damien, de prétendre qu'il nétait qu'un ami et invité. Contrôler les Dursleys fatiguait Harry, et il se sentait bizarre. Parfois, se cicatrice lui faisait mal. Il ne savait pas comment il l'avait eu, mais au vu des réactions et de la douleur, il avait supposé qu'elle était d'origine magique, puisqu'au vu de la lettre il sagissait bel et bien de magie.

"Qui que ce soit qui va venir ici, il aura le smême pouvoirs que nous..."

"On doit les cacher." Conclus Harry.

Même s'ils avaient l'air calmes, ils paniquaient complètement. Sous la pression, il ne leur fallu que quelques heures pour nettoyer toute la maison, , de manière à faire croise que la famille y vivait encore. Ils devaient faire l'autre maison aussi, au cas où, et cela leur pris la moitié de la nuit, elle était devenue extrèmement poussiéreuse. Ils étaient doués pour effecer leurs traces. Ils mirent de la nourriture dans les deux frigos, défirent les lits dans les deux maisons, vérifièrent chaque détail plusieures fois et finirent par rallumer l'éléctricité et l'eau.

Ils avaient décidé d'enfermer les Dursleys dans leur chambre, qui avait été la chambre du couple, et de réduire le contrôle que Harry avait sur eux au strict minimum, en espérant que ça resterait inaperçu.. Puis, ils attendirent toute la nuit sur le canapé, en regardant la télé dans u effort désespéré de se changer les idées. Ils n'avaient pas de remors, ils avaient fait ce qu'il devaient (en grande partie) mais c'était eux contre le reste du monde, et le monde semblait savoir beaucoup trop de choses sur eux. Ils détestaient l'inconnu, détestaient que ce sentiment ressemblait beaucoup trop à celui que les autres ressentaient à leur égard, ce qui les avait rendu cruels. Mais ils étaient ensemble, et pouvaient donc se permettre de rester calmes, de tout faire comme si c'était naturel, même s'ils cherchaient sans cesse une paire d'yeux qui pourrait les espionner. Ils finirent par s'endormir.

Harry se retrouva dans une pièce poussièreuse. Une salle de bain, lugubre et sale. Il y avait un mmirroir, mais il ne se reconnut pas dedans. L'homme en face de lui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il était plus vieux, peut-être autour des vight-cinq ans, mais Harry pouvait sentir que ça n'était pas son âge. Il avait des traits secs, aristocratiques, les cheveux noirs. Il était indéniablement beau mais... quelque chose en lui clochait.

Ses yeux.

Harry ne pouvait pas se détacher de son regard rougeoyant. Etrangement, il ne se sentait pas effrayé. Non, il avait l'impression qu'il avait toujours connu cet homme, même s'il ne pouvait pas dire d'où. C'était... quelque chose à l'arrière de son cra^ne. Son reflet le regardait avec intérêt, étudiant son visage comme s'il était une étrange espèce d'insecte et qu'il devait encore décider s'il méritait son attention. Acun d'eux ne parla. Harry sentit quelque chose gratter au fond de son esprit, une intrusion. Se concentrant du mieux qu'il le pouvait, Harry la repoussa aussi doucement qu'il en était capable. L'emprunte de l'étranger avait un goût familié, et Harry ne voulait pas être aggressif, mais il ne contraôlait pas vraiment les forces qui lui servait à se défendre. L'expression sur le visage de l'homme changea: il avait l'air content, surpris, et à vrai dire assez amical, même s'il avait plus l'air du genre de personnes qui inspiraient le respect que de ceux qui inspiraient de l'amitié.

_Un homme va venir chez toi_ , dit-il, _ne lui fait pas confiance._

La voix de l'homme était chaude, mais coupante. Harry sentit sa cicatrice brûler, et quelque part derrière lui il entendit un femme hurler. Il opina, plus confus qu'effrayé. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre.

D'un coup, il fut noyé dans une tempête d'images, de sons, d'informations qui venaient que quelqu'un d'autre à propos de chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. Tout était à propos d'un vieil homme qu'il ne conaissait pas. Cela ne prit qu'une seconde, mais le visage du vieil homme resta gravé dans sa mémoire. Son crâne allait exploser sous la pression. Il ne pouvait pas crier.

Il se leva en sursaut. Sa cicatrice brûlaot et sa joue lui faisait mal. Il lui fallu un moment pour réaliser que Damien l'avait gifflé. L'autre garçon le regardaiat avec un mélange d'inquiétude, de curiosité et de peur. Sentant quelque chose couler sur son visage, Harry découvrit que sa cicatrice saignait. Il couru à la salle de bain pour arrêter le saignement, mais le temps qu'il trouve des bandages il n'y avait plus rien. Il se lava, changea de vêtements et retourna en bas.

"Putain c'était quoi ça?" S'écria Damien.

"J'sais pas, Damy, j'sais pas.."

Harry était choqué. Il s'assis sur ne canapé pour réfléchir. Il n'était plus très sûr de ce qui était vrai et de ce qui ne l'était pas. Inspectant ses souvenirs, il y trouva l'image du vieil homme.

"J'ai eu... une vision je crois. Un truc comme ça. Ça a dit qu'un vieil homme va venir, et qu'on ne peut pas lui faire confiance.

"Tu as juste rêvé? J'veux dire, un cauchemard et peut-être que tu t'es cogné la tête ou quelque chose..."

"On va bientôt le savoir. J'ai une image très précise de cet homme. Ça semblait si réel... S'il est celui qui va venir, je te ferai signe, et on saura quoi faire."

Damien acquiessa. Il avait arrêté de se poser des questions sur les choses qui se passaient autour de Harry il y a bien longtemps. Le garçon était une sorte de nouveau frère pour lui, et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de lui faire confiance. Aucun d'entre eux ne savaient où s'arrêtaient leurs pouvoirs, ils devaient faire attention aux moindres signes.

"C'est pas comme si on allait tout dire au premier sorcier qu'un va rencontrer." Ironisa-t-il, son oeil unique sintillant d'amusement.

"Ca ne m'a pas l'air d'un très bonne idée en effet."

"Et, que puis-je dire, je ne suis pas au courant de l'existance de la magie ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre..."

"Est-ce que je te connais, même?" demanda Harry avec malice.

Cela le rassurait que la peur se soit éfacée du visage de Damien. Il ne pourrait pas se sortir de là sans lui, et au fond, il n'en avait pas envie. Être seul, et il le savait mieux que quiconque, était la pire hose possible. Être seul c'était se condamner à la faiblesse et à la confusion, et Harry était un enfant qui détestait ces deux notions.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de finir leur petit déjeuné avant que Harry sente quelque chose à l'arrière de son crâne. De la magie. Il fit signe à Damien et quelques secondes plus tard quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Il alla ouvrir.


	2. O1- A propos de jus d'orange et de papillons

**Chapitre 1:**

C'était lui. Il n'avait même pas à se poser la question. Un homme hors d'âge, avec un visage de grand-père, une énorme barbe blanche tressée avec élégance, un nez brisé et légèrement aquilin, et des yeux pétillants d'un bleu pur alors qu'il regardait Harry derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Mai surtout, il portait les robes les plus horriblement fabuleuses qu'on pouvait imaginer. Harry n'essaya même pas de comprendre comment l'homme mélangeait un orange vif, un bleu intense et du rose tout en restant honorable. Il cligna des yeux et n'eut même pas à faire semblant d'être surpris comme il l'avait prévu. L'homme lui souriait avec assurance.

"Bonjour Harry." Dit-il. "Puis-je entrer?"

Dumbledore. Le nom explosa dans la tête de Harry. Il pouvait presque entendre l'autre homme à nouveau, presque sentir ses yeux de rubis sur lui.

_Ne lui fais pas confiance._

Harry s'écarte pour permettre à l'homme d'entrer.

"Harry qui est-ce?" Demanda Damien derrière lui.

"Je ne sais pas. Il n'est pas un ami de la famille, mais il connait mon nom." Dit Harry légèrement.

Damien acquiesça. Il observa l'homme avec un curiosité apparente, et Harry l'invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé.

"Vous voulez quelque chose, Mr..."

"Dumbledore." Dit l'homme en levant la main pour que Harry la serre." Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

Harry pris sa main, se préparant à garder un visage impassible. _Il lui ressemble..._ Il entendit l'homme penser. Il était curieux, précautionneux. Il cherchait quelque chose. Il savait mieux que-

Harry brisa le contact, pour ne pas être gênant, et parce qu'il avait ce qu'il voulait.

"Je prendrais du jus d'orange s'il-te-plaît."

 _C'est presque du cannibalisme_ , pensa Harry, mi-amusé, mi-horrifié.

Il pouvait deviner le pouvoir de l'homme rien que par le fait qu'il avait commencer à faire comme chez lui en moins d'une minute, sans même faire attention à sa propre sécurité. Tournant le dos à l'homme pour attraper le jus d'orange dans le frigo, il envoya un signe à Damien.

Danger.

Sans changer sa propre expression, Damien ne bougea pas d'un poil, jouait l'innocent petit garçon. Son jeu aurait été parfait minus l'énorme cicatrice sur son crâne et son visage osseux qui le faisaient ressembler à un vétéran- plus à un mort qu'à un vivant. Il réussit à faire en sorte que son visage ait l'air plaisant et amical. Il était très doué à ce jeu là.

Harry tendit le verre à Dumbledore et s'assit gracieusement dans le fauteuil qui lui faisait face. Les nombreuses blessures qu'il avait un peu partout sur son corps le rendait très conscient de son propre corps, et l'obligeait à en contrôler chaque mouvement. Même avec avec son haut et son jean (il ne pouvait pas porter de T-shirt, même en été à cause des cicatrices sur ses bras), il arrivait à être élégant, ce qui était étrange à observer au vu de son âge.

Dumbledore regardait Damien avec curiosité avant de retourner son attention sur Harry qui patientait calmement dans son fauteuil.

"Si vous êtes là pour vois mon oncle ou ma tante, je suis désolé de vous dire qu'il sont partis en week-end: ils ont gagné des vacances dans un concours du journal de la ville."

Et ils avaient participé au concours, Harry s'en était assure. Quel dommage, ils avaient raté l'avion, et demain ils attendraient toujours à l'aéroport. Un simple coincidence que personne ne puisse les reconnaître, au milieu d'une telle foule, après tout...

Il vit du coin de l'œil Damien retenir un sourire à cause du mensonge parfaitement bien placé.

"Et bien, Harry , mon garçon, je là pour te parler d'un lettre... Mais cela serait mieux si ton ami pouvait nous laisser un moment."

Harry frissonna à cause du ton paternaliste avec lequel il 'lavait appelé 'mon garçon'. Ça, c'était insultant. Son visage gardait l'expression d'une curiosité polie, et il fit signe à Damien. Bien sûr, l'autre garçon ne serait pas bien loin.

"Donc, comme je disais, tu as reçu une lettre d Poudlard il y a quelques jours. Je suis le directeur de cette école. C'est une école pour les gens très spéciaux, comme toi." Déclara-t-il.

Harry eut du mal à s'empêcher de rire. L'home devait penser qu'il était stupide, son nom, ses titres était sur la lettre qu'il lui avait envoyé, associé à "Poudlard, école de sorcellerie".

"Tu es un sorcier, Harry. Tu vois les choses, les choses étranges, qui arrivent lorsque tu es heureux, ou effrayé? Et bien voilà!" Continua le vieil homme sur le même ton. Harry pouvait sentir un peu d'excitation dans sa phrase, comme si il avait attendu de le lui annoncer de la manière la plus dramatique avait l'air content de lui-même et Harry lui fit un grand sourire, celui des enfants devant leurs cadeaux de Noël. La seule raison pour laquelle il ne montrait pas son réel amusement était l'avertissement et le sentiment personnel qu cet homme était bien plus que ce qu'il ne montrait.

"Mais je n'ai pas du tout d'argent pour une école, Monsieur, et je ne pense pas que ma famille..."

"Ne t'en fait pas pour ça mon garçon! Tu as un coffre plein à Gringott- la banque des sorciers. De plus, tu as été enregistré à Poudlard dès ta naissance."

Le cœur de Harry rata un battement. Il était abasourdi devant toutes les implications de cette petit phrase que le vieil homme avait prononcé avec si peu de tact. Il réussit toutefois à garde un sourire émerveillé sur son visage.

"Mais comment?" demanda-t-il. Sa voix n'était pas aussi joyeuse qu'il l'aurait voulu.

"Et bien tes parents étaient des sorciers, bien sûr."

Sans même laisser à Harry le temps de digérer cette information, le vieil homme continua:

"Bien! J'enverrai un professeur pour t'aider à trouver ton chemin dans le monde des sorciers avant que les cours ne commencent. Il ne faudrait pas que tu te perdes avant même d'avoir posé un pied à Poudlard!"

Même si son premier réflexe aurait été de refusé, Harry opina. L'homme allait lui envoyer un autre sorcier, probablement quelqu'un en qui il avait confiance, et avec un peu de chance qui donnerait à harry des informations, non seulement à propos du monde qu'il devait découvrir, mais aussi de comment Dumbledore voulait qu'il le découvre.

"J'ai une question, Monsieur." Demanda-t-il alors que Dumbledore se levait pour partir.

"Bien sûr mon garçon, qu'y-a-t-il?"

"Pourquoi êtes vous venu ici? Je veux dire, vous auriez pu envoyer quelqu'un d'autre, et je suis sûr que je ne suis pas le seul dans cette situation, et vous avez sûrement beaucoup de choses à faire, donc..." Harry fit de son mieux pour avoir l'air intimidé, les yeux rivés au sol, le dos courbé. Ça marchait, et le vieil homme posa un regard plein de pitié sur lui, en se rasseyant.

"Tu vois Harry, tu n'es pas n'importa quel sorcier... Tu as fait des choses extraordinaires alors que tu n'était qu'un bébé. Dis moi, sais-tu comment tes parents sont morts?"

"Un accident de voiture."

Harry savait que c'était un mensonge, bien sûr. Il avait eu accès à certaines informations dans l'esprit de son oncle, mais n'avait rien trouvé de plus que " _des monstres tués pour ce qu'ils étaient, heureusement."_

Dumbledore fit non de la tête.

"Ils se sont fait tuer, comme beaucoup de gens à l'époque, par le plus puissant Mage Noir. Et toi, alors que tu n'étais qu'un bébé, tu l'as détruit. Il t'as donné cette... cicatrice. Tu es le sauveur du monde sorcier, Harry, et je crois bien que tout le monde connaît ton nom. Tu es nôtre sauveur, n'est-ce pas?"

Harry n'arrivait plus à parler, alors il ne fit qu'opiner de la tête. Il y avait trop de choses auxquelles penser, , et chaque nouvelle information lui donnait envie de tout casser autour de lui. Il n'était pas heureux, pas du tout. Et sachant que sa magie allait lui échapper très vite, et sûrement 'réveiller' les Dursleys...

le vieil homme devait partir. Maintenant.

Il envoya tout ses sentiments à Damien, espérant qu'il pourrait l'aider à se retenir plus longtemps, et qu'il réussirait à imaginer une distraction. Quelques secondes plus tard, on frappa à la porte et le garçon entra.

"Je suis désolé de vous interrompre, mais j'ai oublié de reprendre le livre que mon père t'as prêté l'autre jour..." Dit-il poliment.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'admirer sa capacité à faire semblant.

"Il n'y a pas de problème, mon garçon, je partais justement." Dit Dumbledore en se dirigeant vers la porte. "Nous nous verrons en septembre, Harry." Dit-il avec entrain en guise d'au-revoir.

Quelque chose tomba sur le sol de l'étage au-dessus. Ignorant le bruit du mieux qu'il el pu, Harry tendit sa main pour dire au revoir.

 _Et bien cela c'est bien passé_ , entendit-il l'homme penser, _il pourrait être utile..._

Brisant le lien, le vieil homme sorti de la maison avec un sourire de père-noël, ses robes outrageantes volant tout autour de lui.

Harry se laissa glisser contre la porte. Des choses se brisaient partout dans la maison, et une fumée noir l'entourait. Il faisait de l'hyperventilation à cause de la panique, frappant le sol avec le plat de sa main dans un effort désespéré pour se calmer.

Il lui fallu longtemps pour être capable de se lever à nouveau, mais il y arriva. Il regarda autour de lui avec étonnement. Les meubles étaient sans dessus-dessous, la vaisselle brisée partout, les tessons éparpillés sur le sol, plantés dans les murs ou même le plafond.

Harry ferma les yeux.

Il savait que ça n'était pas lui. Ça n'était pas sa magie qui avait fait ça. Sa magie n'était pas aussi désorganisée, brutale, même lorsqu'il paniquait. Mais il ne le fit pas remarquer à Damien. Le garçon était positivement terrorisé par ce qui venait d'arriver. Il tremblait, tournait en rond, se grattant frénétiquement les avant-bras, murmurant des choses incompréhensibles. Des veines noires couraient le long de son cou et de ses joues, pulsant maladivement. Il était en sueur. Harry sentit des remords monter en lui. C'était sa faute: il n'aurait pas dû envoyer sa panique à l'autre garçon. Il ne pouvait pas le supporter.

Damien était _malade_. C'était évident, mais Harry ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point jusqu'à maintenant.

Harry pris sa main et l'aida à s'asseoir sur le canapé, son autre main sur son dos, murmurant ce qu'il voulait entendre. L'esprit que garçon était dérangé, une tempête chaotique de pouvoir et d'émotions.

"On est pas passés loin..." Murmura-t-il lorsque l'autre fut enfin en mesure d'écouter.

"Ouai, et ça pourrait _éventuellement_ être une bonne idée de ranger... tout ça."

Il était soulagé. Tant que Damien était capable de sarcasme, il pourrait toujours tenir.

Il monta à l'étage pour déverrouiller la chambre de Dursleys. Tout était sans dessus-dessous ici aussi. Les Dursleys s'étaient écroulés les uns sur les autres, et avaient apparemment essayé de ramper jusqu'à la porte. Ils n'étaient pas passé loin en effet.

Il les fit descendre les escaliers et nettoyer la maison. Heureusement, rien d'irremplaçable n'avait été cassé, et ils pouvaient cacher les trous dans les murs grâce aux meubles, rideaux, peintures et photos que les Dursleys avaient tant aimés.

Harry croisa le regard de Pétunia. Elle étai tla seule à encore avoir une conscience, même si ell en'avait pas le contrôle de son corps. C'était sa punition. Elle aimait regarder, de tout manière. Harry ne pensait pas que Damien l'avait remarqué, et il n'avait rien fait pour attirer son attention là-dessus.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, midi était passé, les garçons décidèrent donc de se préparer à manger avant de discuter des informations qu'ils avaient récupérées.

"Donc. Qu'est-ce qui a déclenché...?" Demanda Damien, se voix ferme à nouveau.

"Beaucoup de choses. J'vais commencer pa rle début. Donc, on avait raison, et ma vision était juste. L'homme, Dumbledore, est le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie, dans laquelle je suis supposé étudier vu que j'y suis inscrit depuis que je suis né."

"Attends, ça veut dire que..."

"Que mes parents étaient des sorciers également, oui. Dumbledore me l'a confirmé. Apparemment, ils n'ont pas eu un accident de voiture, contrairement à ce que ma chère famille me disait. Ils ont été tués par un Mage Noir..."

"Harry, je suis désolé..."

"C'est bon, je vais bien, c'est pas là qu'est le problème. Je savais qu'ils mentaient, je ne savais juste pas la vérité. Ce fait nous donne beaucoup d'informations: il y a une nette distinction, peut-être pas pour tout le monde mais en tout cas pour le vieil homme, entre la magie blanche t la magie noire. Peut-être que ça s'applique à d'autres domains, comme la politique... mais peu importe."

" Ca a du sens. Mais tu es sûr qu'il a dit la vérité?"

"Il n'a pas menti, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il a dit la vérité."

"Je vois. Est-ce qu'il t'as donné le nom de ce Mage Noir, par ce qu'il m'a tout l'air d'une menace..." La voix du garçon rendait ses intentions claires: une menace n'est plus une menace lorsqu'elle a été annihilée. Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire devant tant de détermination.

"Haha, et je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que tu pourrais me protéger. Mais non, le vieil homme à dit qu'il était mort, que je l'avais détruit quand j'étais un bébé. Et oui, c'est là que les choses deviennent difficiles. Donc, l'homme tue mes parents, je ne sais pas pourquoi disons juste qu'il était mauvais ou quelque chose comme ça, et d'une manière ou d'une autre je le détruit, et je m'en sort avec uniquement une cicatrice que le front. Apparemment, cela fait de moi un héro légendaire dans ce monde..."

"Eeeeet je vois le problème."

"Yup, ça veut dire que les gens vont attendre des choses de moi. Ils vont savoir de choses sur moi, ou en tout cas croire qu'ils savent des choses. Quoi que je fasse, je serais sous les projecteurs."

Damien acquiesça. C'était un problème: spécifiquement lorsqu'on a beaucoup de choses à cacher et autant de caractère à contenir que Harry. Sans même mentionner qu'il entendait des voix.

"Mais il y a autre choses."

Damien l'observait avec curiosité. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Harry d'être autant touché par quelque chose, même si le sujet était important ou personnel.

"Si mes parents étaient des sorciers et que je suis célèbre, le seul moyen pour que j'ai atterri ici est que quelqu'un voulait que j'y soit."

La voix de Harry claqua dans l'air. Il était furieux, et calme, et c'était la pire combinaison qu'il pouvait créer. Damien sentit un frisson le long de son dos. Harry pouvait faire très peur, mais lorsqu'on avait vu les ombres qui le suivaient... Il devenait la mort elle-même. Il avait presque pitié pour la personne qui lui avait fait subir cela- presque. Harry secoua la main pour changer de sujet, alors que les Dursleys nettoyaient la table avec des mouvements parfaitement synchronisés.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, un professeur va venir ici pour m'aider à m'adapter à ce nouveau monde. Je vais demander, mais je ne penses pas qu'il va te laisser venir. Et il faut penser à ce que l'on va faire après."

L'inévitable séparation était un fossé entre eux deux. Aucun des deux ne savait comment gérer sa vie sans que l'autre ne soit là, enfin, plus depuis longtemps.

"On restera en contact." Déclara Damien. ""On en peut rien préparer si on ne sait pas où on va aller., donc je suggèrent de reporter cette conversation à après ta petite ballade."

Harry opina. Il ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait être si triste à la simple idée de la séparation; et il sentait les mêmes sentiments dans l'esprit de son frère.

"On attend. "

"On attend." Répondit Damien en echo.

Le silence tomba sur eux comme une chape de plomb. Ils ne bougèrent pas, l'un en face de l'autre, le chaud vent estival entrant dans la pièce par la fenêtre qui était ouverte derrière Harry, les Dursleys attendant en ligne d'autres instructions.

"Je vais me promener." Dit Harry au bout d'un moment. Il avait besoin d'être seul.

"A toute'."

Harry le salua de la main et quitta la maison.

Il erra le long des rues vides, où toutes les maisons se ressemblaient. Tout était calme, pas un oiseau dans les arbres, pas un homme dans les rues. Bien sûr, la disparition de Paul avait fait un choc dans le voisinage. Surtout que personne n'avait réussi à identifier la cause du décès. Un mois plus tard, presque aucun enfant n'avait le droit de jouer seul dehors. Harry arriva dans un parc, et s'assis sur un banc. Il avait besoin de penser calmement, de prendre des décisions rapidement, mais surtout, il devait garder son esprit vide d'émotions inutiles.

Une femme d'une trentaine d'année était assise de l'autre côté du parc, son fils jouant avec un autre enfant sur l'une des structures.

Elle avait l'air de s'ennuyer profondément. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir s'ennuyer.

Elle lui fit signe de la tête. Si elle savait ce qu'il était, elle aurait été horrifiée. Elle aurait pris ses enfants braillards, , leur aurait dit qu'il était dangereux, anormal. Mais elle ne savait pas, et elle lui faisait signe calmement, signalant sa présence en tant que seule adulte de la zone. Harry eut un sourire amer devant l'ironie. Il avait des ennemis tout simplement parce qu'il existait. Il se demandait combien d'enfant ne survivaient pas dans le temps qui précédait l'arrivée de la lettre, combien étaient malades comme Damien, combien étaient condamnés parce qu'il n'y avait pas de lettre pour eux. Les marques qu'ils avaient, les mêmes qui couraient sur son propre corps.

Mais cette femme en face de lui ne le menaçait pas. Elle s'occupait de deux enfants, et ils n'avaient pas l'air de mal se porter.

Il secoua la tête et se laissa aller contre le dossier du banc. Soupirant, il finit par décider de rentrer à la maison.

"J'pense qu'on devrait faire quelque chose pour se détendre." Dit-il à Damien qui regardait la Télé d'un air absent. "Pourquoi pas un parc ou quelque chose. Passer du temps ensemble, j'veux dire, hors d'ici..."

"C'est une putain de bonne idée, frère!" S'exclama l'autre garçon, déjà en train d'enfiler son manteau. "Pourquoi pas le zoo? Après tout, tu étais censé y aller avec eux ce jour là..."

"J'apprécie l'ironie." Dit Harry, un sourire mauvais retroussant ses lèvres, tout en partant enfermer les Dursleys dans leur chambre.

C'était assez long d'aller jusqu'au Zoo à pied, mais ils n'avaient pas d'argent à gaspille en bus ou taxi. Ils apprécièrent le marche. Bien sûr, ça devint gênant lorsqu'il commencèrent à approcher la ville, et à croiser plus de gens. Ils attiraient l'attention. Enfin, Damien attirait l'attention. Il avait longtemps été très gêné de montrer son visage, avec son oeil blanc et sa cicatrice. Mais maintenant, il se tenait droit et tenait le regard de ceux qui osaient le fixer. Il avait un jour dit à Harry que son visage était la preuve de sa différence, et que cela devait le rendre fier. Il avait survécu. Ils avaient survécu tout les deux.

Le Zoo était bondé, mais c'était à prévoir, et ils eurent un soupir désespéré en y entrant.

"Deux tickets s'y'ou plaît, M'dame." Demanda Harry poliment en lui tendant l'argent.

"Et où sont vos parents ou accompagnateurs jeune homme?"

La femme était une grand-mère, mais pas du meilleur type. Plus de celles qui râlaient à propos d comment les jeunes générations ne valaient rien tout en serrant son petit chien contre elle. Damien mima un air triste.

"On n'en a pas, m'dame. Ils sont au paradis m'dame."

"Oh mes pauvres garçons je suis désolée! Tenez, voilà vos tickets."

Le jeu des orphelins marchait toujours, mais harry suspectait que c'était parce que ça n'était pas réellement un mensonge.

Ils s'amusèrent à voir les giraffes, les lions, mais ce que Harry aimait vraiment, c'était les reptiles. Damien n'avait jamais compris cette fascination, mais parmi toutes les choses qu'il ne comprenais pas dans ce monde, cela ne le gênait pas.

Il allèrent donc très vite au vivarium. Il était grand, plein de serpents de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les tailles. Harry était tellement excité qu'il collait son visage à la fenêtre pou mieux voir, et Damien observait la scène avec amusement. C'était l'un des rares moments où il pouvait voir Harry se comporter effectivement comme une enfant, lorsqu'il s'autorisait à se laisser aller sous l'excitation.

Harry s'arrêta devant l'une des plus grandes cages. Un serpent gigantesque dormait à l'intérieur , ses écailles vertes scintillant sous la lumière artificielle. Il sentait que c'était mal, d'une certaine manière.

 **"Je sais ce que c'est que d'être enfermé dans une cage..."** Dit-il doucement.

Le serpent tourna son regard vers lui, comme si sa voix l'avait réveillé. Harry l'observa, abasourdi.

 **"Tu peux m'entendre?"** Demanda-t-il, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il parlait à un serpent. Le serpent hocha sa tête triangulaire.

 **"Je ne savais pas que les serpents pouvaient parler... Tu parles souvent à des gens?"** Le serpent fit non de la tête. Si Harry n'avait été au courant de ses capacités magiques, il aurait cru devenir fou. _Damien viens voir ça!_ Dit-il mentalement.

Il était complètement hypnotisé par le serpent, attendant que son frère vienne pour voir si lui aussi pouvait lui parler lorsqu'un autre enfant le poussa au sol.

"Regardes!" Cria l'enfant. "Le serpent est réveillé!" Et sur ces mots, il frappa la vitre.

Harry pouvait voir l'agressivité dans les yeux du serpent. Il était énervé. Par l'enfant, par le son de ses cris, par le fait qu'il avait été jeté sur le sol sans même un regard. Par l'irrespect envers la magnifique créature qui sifflait derrière la vitre.

La vitre disparu. L'enfant tomba dans l'eau alors que le serpent s'échappait, glissant lentement hors de sa cage.

 **"Merci petit homme qui parle. Quel est ton nom?"** Demanda le reptile.

**"Harry Potter."**

Le serpent regarda Harry comme s'il voyait le démon pour la première fois, puis secoua la tête.

 **"Je suis Nagini. Je parlerai de toi à mon maître."** Murmura la créature en serpentant vers la sortie.

Harry acquiesça, sans même penser au fait qu'il venait de parler à un serpent devant tout le monde. Il vit son frère lancer un sourire mauvais au garçon maintenant emprisonné derrière la vitre, et il explosa de rire. Damien l'aida à se remettre sur pied aussi discrètement que possible. Il rentrèrent directement à la maison, parlant de ce qui venait de se passer, mais se moquant principalement du garçon. Il avait eu ce qu'il méritait, et aucun mal n'avait été fait. Une fois à la maison, il mangèrent un pizza et regardèrent des films. L'anniversaire de Harry était dans une semaine, et ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher d'en parler, à tel point que l'accident fut vite oublié. Il finirent pas s'endormir comme à leur habitude, c'est-à-dire sur le canapé et dans une position improbable, alors que les Dursleys se tenaient debout dans la cuisine, attendant leurs ordres.

La semaine suivante, on frappa de nouveau à leur porte. Bien sûr, ils avaient senti la personne arriver, et tout était prêt. Harry consolida sa prise sur les Dursleys de manière à les rendre presque vivants: être par hazard absents deux fois de suite était un peu trop suspect. De plus, il voulait tester les réactions du sorcier qui allait l'introduire dans le monde magique.

Une fois encore, Harry alla ouvrir la porte.

Il lui fallu un moment pour comprendre qu'un mur n'avait pas poussé devant son pallier, mais qu'un homme gigantesque se tenait dessus. . Harry entra rapidement pour laisser... l'homme... entrer.

"Bonjour Harry." Dit-il.

Il devait baisser sa tête pour passer la porte. Il avait une énorme barbe noire et hirsute, et ses vêtements laissaient penser qu'il avait tué une vaches quelques minutes plus tôt pour juste enfiler sa peau.

"Qui êtes vous?" Harry fit dire à Vernon, qui se tenait derrière lui. Son oncle semblait réellement choqué et horrifié que quelque'un qui ne se conformait pas à l'idée qu'il se faisait d'une taille humaine normale et respectable ait osé passer le pas de sa porte. Harry songea que c'était un de ses plus beaux travaux.

"Mon nom est Rubeus Hagrid, le garde chasse et gardien des clés de Poudlard, M'sieur. Je suis ici pour emmener Harry acheter tout ce dont il a besoin pour l'école."

Vernon s'avança vers l'homme.

"Il n'ira pas dans cet endroit bizarre pour apprendre des tours de magie! Je ne l'autorisarai pas!"

"Il iras dans la meilleure école de sorcellerie qui soit, Poudlard, et qui est dirigée par le meilleur directeur qu'elle ait jamais eut, Albus Dumbledore!"

"Je ne laisserai pas un vieillard gâteaux..."

"N'insultez. Jamais. Dumbledore. Devant. Moi. " Dit le géant en menaçant l'oncle Vernon avec son parapluie rose.

Ca avait le mérite d'être clair. Le vieil homme avait envoyé son petit chien-chien chercher Harry, et le géant n'avait probablement pas plus de liberté de parole que l'oncle Vernon. Du moins, il n'avait pas l'air bien méchant. Plus un genre de gros nounours avec un peu trop d'attachement pour ce que Harry devinait être la personne qui s'était occupée de lui. Il fit reculer Vernon dans la cuisine, prenant soin de le faire grommeler, alors que Pétunia le regardait toujours avec une sorte d'horreur dégoûtée, tenant son fils contre elle.

Contrôler les trois en leur faisant faire des actions aussi compliquées était extrêmement épuisant et Harry sentit sa présence glisser. Déjà, les yeux de son cousin avaient l'air vides.

Heureusement, le géant se retourna.

"Viens, Harry. A moins que tu veuilles rester, bien sûr." Dit-il avec amusement.

"M'sieur, est-ce qu'un ami à moi peut venir avec nous?"

Damien s'était avancé jusqu'à se tenir à côté de Harry.

"C'est un moldu?" Demanda le géant avec inquiétude.

"Moldu?"

"Un gars pas magique."

Damien redressa l'échine sous le coup de l'insulte.

"Et bien j'imagine que c'est ce que je suis, mhm." Dit-il calmement.

Ils avaient pris la décision de cacher Damien la nuit précédente. Le garçon ne voulait pas que sa magie grandisse, et son pouvoir le terrifiait tout autant que les moldus le dégoûtaient.

"J'ai peur qu'il ne puisse pas, Harry."

"D'accord, M'sieur." dit le garçon. Il dit au revoir à Damien et fit en sorte de cacher les Dursley dans la cuisine le plus discrètement possible avant de sortir avec Hagrid.

Ils allèrent à Londres, dans une taverne poussiéreuses appelée le Chadron Baveur. Même si Harry ne voyait pas bien comment ce genre d'établissement pouvait contenir ce dont il avait besoin pour l'école, il suivi Hagrid sans hésitation.

L'endroit était plein de monde; des sorciers à en juger par leurs robes et leurs chapeaux pointus, qui discutaient autour de tables illuminées par des bougies.

 _Ils n'ont pas l'électricité?_ Se demanda Harry. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre: l'endroit aurait été accueillant avec un peu plus de lumière, et peut-être une fenêtre, même une lampe aurait pu le faire. Mais non, ça devait être des bougies. Bon, ça donnait une certaine atmosphère à la pièce...

"Hagrid!" s'exclama l'homme derrière le comptoir. "La même chose que d'habitude?"

"Non non, Tom, Je suis en voyage d'affaire pour Poudlard. Je dois amener le jeune Mr Potter au Chemin de Traverse."

Hagrid tenta de poser sa main immense sur le dos de Harry, que le garçon réussit à éviter en faisant un pas sur le côté. Le géant n'eut pas l'air de l'avoir remarqué.

"Par Merlin! C'est Harry Potter! S'écria Tom.

Harry dû faire appel à tout son contrôle pour ne pas tuer cet homme. De nombreux sorciers et sorcières vinrent le saluer et lui serrer la main. Il composa son visage de manière à arborer une expression polie, et répondit avec attention. Il était donc célèbre à ce point là. Il ne l'avait pas réalisé avant. C'était la meilleure couverture qu'il pouvait imaginer: il était caché sous les projecteurs. Bon retour, disaient-ils, je ne peux pas croire que je vous rencontre enfin, disaient-ils. Ils l'aimaient, ils aimaient son image, sa légende. Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore avait dit? Ha oui. Leur Sauveur.

Il détestait ce titre. Il se sentait pris au piège, mais ne même tmeps il savait que c'était sa porte de sortie. Il n'était pas leur sauveur.

Mais il pouvait faire semblant de l'être.

Il remarqua que tout les yeux se posaient sur sa cicatrice. Il allait falloir la cacher.

Finalement, un homme assez grand, avec un turban violet vint à lui.

"Bon-bonjour Mons-s-sieur Pot-Potter." Dit-il.

"Professeur Quirell! J'vous avait pas vu!" Lança Hagrid.

Le professeur lui fit signe avant de se tourner vers Harry. Le garçon sentit sa cicatrice chauffer. Ça n'était pas douloureux, mais ça réagissait. Il leva un sourcil.

"Bonjour, professeur Quirell, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer." Dit-il, sa voix aussi douce que du velour. Il leva sa main, et Quirell la serre. Sa main,, qui pourtant tremblait il n'y avait pas une seconde, avait soudain une poigne ferme.

Deux rubis l'observèrent un instant, depuis l'esprit de Quirell.

Le cœur d'Harry rata un battement, mais son visage n'en montra rien. Quirell s'inclina légèrement.

"De-de même, Monsieur Potter."

"Et bien, je pense que Hagrid et moi devrions y aller. Mais j'ai hâte de vous voir à l'école, Professeur."Dit Harry, restant aussi droit qu'humainement possible. Même avec ses vêtements moldus, il avait l'air aristocratique à cet instant, et ses yeux luisaient de leur vert si inhumain. Dans a pénombre de la pièce, l'effet ne pouvait pas ne pas être vu. Quirell retint un sourire.

Hagrid, cependant, partait déjà vers l'arrière coure du pub, sans rien remarquer ou même prendre le temps de la moindre politesse. Après avoir correctement dit au revoir, Harry le suivit.

Hagrid tapa sur le mur de briques , et elles se mirent à tourner sur elle-même, s'écartant les unes des autres, révélant une rue pleine de monde. Enfin: le monde des sorciers.

 _Bienvenu chez toi, Harry._ Entendit-il.

_Merci, étranger dans ma tête._

Quoi qu'il en soit, il devait se débarrasser d'Hagrid aussi rapidement que possible. Il avait besoin d'informations, d'espace, de liberté, et certainement pas de quelqu'un constamment en train de tenter de lui toucher le dos pour le faire avancer.

Il attendit que Hagrid lui indique les différents magasins, et en particulier Gringott, avant de planifier sa fuite: l'homme n'était pas si mal, mai sil était lent et sa taille le rendait voyant dans la foule.

"Je suis désolé Hagrid." Dit Harry en accentuant le jeunesse de sa voix, "Mais est-ce que je peux aller faire les achats seul? Je sais que tu t'es déplacé pour moi, mais tu sais, c'est une nouvelle aventure..."

"C'est bon, c'est bon. Je comprends... Juste, ne va pas à l'allée des embrumes. C'est très mal famé, en plein de gens mauvais, tu comprends?"

"Oui m'sieur."

"Allez va! Et amuse toi bien! On se rejoin au pub, et je te raccompagnerai à la maison d'accord?"

"Ouaip." Harry acquiesça vivement. Il ne pensais pas que ça serai si facile de se débarrasser du lui, même pour un instant, mais Hagrid semblait être le type de personne qui pensait à deux choses à la fois, les confondait, et finalement n'en comprenait pas une. Ça n'était pas de sa faute, le pauvre.

Harry traça son chemin jusqu'à Gringott. Le première chose dont il avait besoin était de savoir de quelles ressources il disposait. Il entra dans le plus grand Hall qu'il n'avait jamais vu, même si ça n'était pas bien difficile vu qu'il n'était presque jamais sorti de chez les Dursleys. C'était immense, encombré de signes de richesses, du marbre et de l'or partout sur les murs, des chandeliers de cristal au plafond. Le luxe de l'endroit était à couper le souffle. Harry était un peu intimidé, mais il marcha jusqu'au comptoir comme s'il était maître des lieux.

"Excusez moi Monsieur." Dit-il à l'étrange créature qui se tenait derrière. Il choisi de ne pas se demander ce qu'il était puisque ça avait l'air civilisé, mais il nota de regarder le sujet plus tard. La créature le fit attendre, gribouillant sur un morceau de parchemin, avant de lever les yeux.

"Puis-je vous aider?" demanda-t-il d'une voix nasillarde.

"Je suis Harry Potter, et j'aimerai beaucoup savoir comment accéder à mon coffre, Monsieur."

"Et est-ce que Monsieur Potter a sa clé?" demanda la créature en levant un sourcil.

"Je suis désolé, Monsieur, mais on ne m'a pas informé qu'il me fallait un clé pour y accéder. Y a-t-il un autre moyen...?"

"Et bien j'imagine que l'on peut trouver quelque chose. Suivez moi, je vous prie."

La créature disparut de derrière le comptoir et fit son apparition à côté d'une petite porte sur le droite. Harry la suivit à travers les corridors de bois clair et de marbre jusqu'à une petite pièce, apparemment un bureau. Il s'assirent à chaque extrémité du bureau. Le petite créature- à peu près la taille d'une enfant de sept ans- lui tendit un papier où son nom était inscrit, et une petite dague magnifiquement taillée.

"Si vous pouvez laisser tomber une goutte de sang sur ce papier, Monsieur Potter, je serai capable de vérifier votre identité, et donc de vous donner un accès à vos coffres et propriétés."

Harry opina et obéit. Il coupa son doigt et laissa une goutte de sang tomber sur le parchemin avant que la créature ne reprenne le papier.

"je vois que vous êtes effectivement Mr Potter, et que c'est votre première visite à Gringott. Voulez vous que nous vérifiions vos propriétés foncières et titres également?"

"S'il-vous-plaît, Monsieur." La voix du garçon était ferme, mais il était extatique. Il avait donc de l'argent, et plus encore, et quelque chose lui faisait dire qu'il n'était pas censé avoir eut accès à toutes ces informations

"Ceci," dit la créature ne lui tendant un autre papier, "est la liste de vos coffres à Gringott. Si vous voulez bien attendre, je vais revenir avec le reste des informations."

Harry accepta et pris le papier. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça, mais le plus d'information sil arrivait à glaner, le plus de possibilités il arrivait à voir.

La créature parti rapidement et il se concentra sur sa lecture.

Il avait beaucoup de coffres dans la banque, qui semblaient être réunis en un seul, dont la personne en charge était...

Albus Dumbledore.

Harry fixa le papier avec fureur, il il s'en fallu de peu pour que le parchemin ne s'enflamme pas immédiatement. Il lui avait pris de l'argent. Harry avait accès au coffre des Potter, des Evans, par héritage, et un coffre spécial du ministère de la magie pour "le garçon qui a survécut". Dans les trois, de l'argent manquait. Heureusement que la petite créature était partie; l'expression sur le visage de l'enfant était tout sauf plaisante. Oui, il était riche et c'était un soulagement, mais le vieil homme avait osé lui prendre de l'argent. L'argent des ses parent, en plus.

_Calme..._

Il prit une grande inspiration.

La petite créature revint vite, tennait des dossiers dans ses mains anormalement fines. Il les lui tendit.

"Vous pouvez réclamer les noms de Potter, Evans, Peverell et Gryffondor. Vous êtes le seul héritier des maisons Potter et Gryffondor, de ce fait, vous êtes en Possession du manoir Potter et de toutes les possessions et coffres de la maison Gryffondor; la quantité de la fortune est notée dans le fichier. Puisque vous êtes orphelin, ce qui veut dire qu'il n'y a officiellement aucun autre Lord Potter, Gryffondor ou Perverell en vie, vous avez le droit de réclamer vos titres, même si vous n'aurez accès à vos places au Wizengamot qu'à l'âge de 15 ans, et ne serez éligible qu'à l'âge de 17. Voulez-vous réclamer vos titres, Monsieur?"

Le garçon était pétrifié. Il savait qu'il de comprenait pas la moitié des implications de ce qui lui était dit. Il devait être prudent.

"J'ai quelques questions d'abord." dit-il dans un effort de garder sa voix calme.

"Allez-y."

"Tout d'abord, je vois ici que Albus Dumbledore est, ou était en charge de ma fortune. J'ai besoin de savoir si il peut toujours avoir accès à mes comptes, et s'il peut voir les mouvements que je pourrais faire dessus. Ensuite, j'ai besoin de connaître les devoirs et les avantages que mes titres me rapportent, comment tout cela fonctionne, quels sont mes droits et propriétés, et enfin, comme vous pouvez le voir par mes habits, j'ai été élevé par des moldus, je ne connais dont pas la valeur de l'argent ici et ne peux évaluer les nombres que vous m'avez donnés."

La créature cligna des yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça venant d'un enfant de onze ans, c'était certain. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'héritier de deux des plus importantes familles de sang-pur ait été élevé par des moldus non plus.

Il se laissa aller dans son fauteuil.

"Et bien, Mr Potter. vous pouvez tout d'abord choisir un conseillé privé, c'est-à-dire un gobelin, tout comme moi, qui va suivre votre dossier spécifiquement, et bien sûr est tenu au silence le plus complet."

"Ca serait bien, Monsieur."

Le Goblin partit, et un autre, habillé richement, un monocle à l'œil droit pris sa place et s'assit en face de Harry.

"Mon collègue m'a informé que vous aviez quelques question. En tant que l'un de nos plus importants clients, sous les noms de Potter, Peverell et Gryffondor, j'ai pensé qu'il était plus approprié que se soit moi qui y répondre, et... qui vous aidera dans le futur. Je suis Greatflow, le directeur de cette aile de la banque. Commençons donc par le commencement. Les sorciers utilisent des galleons, d'or, d'argent et de bronze comme monnaie. Dix de bronze font un d'argent, etc. Un de bronze est égal à cinq unité d'argent moldu que vous utilisez dans ce pays. Vous me suivez?"

Harry acquiesça tout en tentant de se souvenir de toutes les informations. Il savait qu'il pourrait lire des choses à propos de ça plus tard , mais puisqu'il était devant quelqu'un d'important dans la banque, il voulait faire bonne impression, au cas où il aurait besoin de lui plus tard.

"A propos de votre gardien." Continua Greatflow avec cette voix nasale qu'il semblait partager avec toute son espèce. " Il a toujours la main sur vos comptes, jusqu'à votre majorité politique, ce qui veut dire 15 ans. Mais il ne sera pas informé immédiatement de ce que vous verrez, et, puis-je dire, le courrier pourrait avoir... du retard."

Harry sourit franchement. Ou le gobelin n'aimait pas Dumbledore, ou il favorisait les intérêts du meilleur client des deux, mais dans tout les cas cette nouvelle carte dans son jeu était grandement appréciée.

"Maintenant, parlons de vos titres et propriétés. Réclamer vos titres vous autoriserai à en porter les noms, les droits sur les maisons et les sièges politiques qui vont avec. Vous apprendrez les subtilités de ces choses plus tard, je penses, mais je peux également vous les apprendre maintenant. "Non merci. Je vous remercie, Monsieur, mais je penses que je vais faire sans pour l'instant. Je n'ai que 11 ans et aucun droits pour l'instant, si j'ai bien compris. Nous avons déjà beaucoup de choses dont nous devons discuter."

"En effet, Monsieur Potter, en effet. Donc, si vous réclamez vôtre héritage, personne d'autre ne sera en mesure de le réclamer tant que vous êtes en vie et en capacité, et vous serez déclaré héritier actif pour cette maison. Personne ne peut savoir que vous l'avez réclamer à moins de venir ici même réclamer le même titre. Bien sûr, à votre majorité, vous devrez gérer les maisons et leurs fonds. Donc, avant que nous parlions du manoir, voulez vous réclamer votre héritage pour les maisons Potter, Peverell et Gryffondor?"

Le Gobelin avait dit tout cela sans même reprendre sa respiration. Ce qui lui devait probablement son nom. Harry coïncidera la possibilité de refuser, ne serai-ce que pour s'éviter de nombreuses migraines. Mais il avait besoin de tout cela. Les titres lui apporteraient du pouvoir, de la considération, ce dont il manquait cruellement. I accepta.

"Donnez moi votre main, Harry James Potter, Héritier des maisons Peverell et Gryffondor, Lord de la maison Potter, Archiduc parmi les sorciers."

Harry tendit sa main au Gobelin, après avoir une nouvelle fois couper le bout de son doigt, qui avait déjà guéri. La créature la posa sur un parchemin noirci d'écritures. Puis, il pris une boîte dans le tiroir de son bureau. La boîte était d'un bleu sombre et dorée, avec ses initiales incrustée dessus. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit trois bagues à l'intérieur. Le gobelin le fit signer avant de lui faire signer de les mettre.

La première était un simple anneau translucide, probablement de crystal, avec un triangle en relief. Un douce lumière filtrait depuis le triangle alors que la bague s'ajustait autour de son doigt. Harry resta là, fasciné pendant un moment, mais encore une fois, il ne voulait pas passer pour un idiot, ou encore pire, un enfant. Il prit alors la seconde bague, qui était bien plus prétentieuse et ornée que la précédente: tout en or avec des lions de rubis tout autour, et un énorme blason au dessus, un griffon, Harry devina, qui rugissait sur... et bien, ses ennemis. Encore un fois, l'anneau s'ajusta à son doigt, quoi que sans lumière cette fois. Puis, il prit la troisième bague avec tout l'attention et la précaution qu'il put. Il avait peut-être les noms des deux autres, et elles étaient les preuves de ses droits de naissance, mais celle-ce avait appartenu à son père. C'était sa vraie famille, son nom, c'était tout ce qu'il savait à propos de lui-même. C'était envers cette bague qu'il ressentait une responsabilité. Elle était en argent, avec le lettre P simplement gravée dessus. En la mettant, Harry se sentit mieux. Il était à sa place, il était là où il aurait toujours dû être.

Le gobelin, qui avait attendu en silence, repris la parole:

"Bien, bien. Maintenant, parlons de votre manoir."

Lorsque Harry sorti enfin de la banque, il était épuisé, content, et la tête pleine de projets alors que le soleil montait haut dans le ciel. Il pris quelques minutes, assis sur les marches devant l'entrée, pour se calmer et revenir à des pensées logiques. Oui, c'était cela. La première chose dont il avait besoin était des vêtements, pour pouvoir se fondre dans la foule. Dans l'état actuel des choses, il avait un énorme panneau "moldu" cloué sur le front, juste à côté de "Celui-Qui-A-Survécu-Venez-Me-Serrer-La-Main-Je -Vous-Prie". Il alla dans le meilleur magasin, indiqué par Mr Greatflow, le plus discrètement possible.

Le magasin était constitué d'une grande salle, décorée avec goût, avec un sol de bois sombre et de murs marron foncé pérforés de fenêtres ornées de vitraux. Un homme grand, avec la peau la plus sombre de Harry avait jamais vue, était assis derrière un bureau, au milieu des étagères.

Avec son aide, harry acheta une garde-robe complète, en vert et autres couleurs sombres pour lui même , et bleu et sombre pour Damien (il connaissait ses tailles par cœur puisqu'il était celui qui cousait les vêtements lorsque l'argent venait à manquer). Il demanda au vendeur d'appliquer un enchantement qui permettait aux vêtements de grandir en même temps que leur propriétaire. Heureusement que ce sort existait; Damien ne semblait pas vouloir arrêter de grandir.

Il était maintenant habillé d'une simple mais belle tunique noire avec des détails argent, une pair de pantalons noirs, des bottes élégantes qui lui serraient les mollets et une cape dont le col montait jusqu'à la moitié de sa nuque. Ça n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas les couleurs, mais le noir était discret, élégant, pouvait être porté avec tout et surtout lui donnait presque l'air d'un adulte. Maintenant, il pouvait éviter d'attirer l'attention.

Il alla ensuite s'acheter un chaudron, choisir un chouette comme il lui était recommandé dans la lettre, qu'il appela Onyx. Elle était entièrement noire, à l'exception d'un plume argentée sur son aile droite. Harry la trouvait vraiment belle. Puis, il alla faire traiter ses yeux. Il remarqua que sans ses lunettes, ses yeux ressortaient encore plus. Non pas que cela le rendait plus joli, mais il n'avait pas besoin d'être joli, il avait besoin d'être pris au sérieux.

Il dû acheter un sac avec un sort d'extension, avant de littéralement cambrioler la librairie. Il acheta ce dont il avait besoin pour l'école, puis des livres sur les plantes magiques, créature, sorciers célèbres, histoire de la magie, tout ce qu'il voulait savoir. Il était en train de chercher quelque chose sur les lois concernant les moldus (Même s'il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il pouvait ou ne pouvait pas faire, il était à peu près certain que si quelqu'un apprenait pour les Dursleys, il finirait au moins en prison), lorsqu'un garçon blond se posta près de lui, attrapant un livre.

"Excusez-moi, mais il me semble que vous avez pris la mauvaise édition." remarqua poliment Harry, en donnant au garçon le livre approprié. Il avait un visage fin, de la pâleur de ceux qui ne sortent jamais, et était habillé de ce que Harry savait être le tissu le plus fin. D'ailleurs, toute sa tenue aurait pu être magnifique s'il ne la portait pas de manière aussi inconfortable. A côté de lui, il y avait un homme plus âgé,son père sans aucun doute, avec des cheveux plus longs quoi que de la même couleur, et un expression hautaine envers tout et tout le monde. Il tenait à la main un canne de bois noir, avec un serpent métallique en guise de poignée.

"Merci!" Dite le garçon avec la voix aiguë de ceux qui veulent avoir l'air plus important qu'il ne le sont vraiment. "je suis Draco Malfoy." continua-t-il, en tendant sa main.

"C'est un plaisir, Draco Malfoy." Dit il avec un grand sourire, en serrant la main du garçon, dont apparemment toutes les pensées étaient tournées vers la volonté de le pas décevoir son père. "Je suis Harry Potter."

Un grand sourire excité apparu sur le visage du garçon immédiatement en même temps que son père se tendait sensiblement. C'était assez amusant de voir deux extrêmes sur des visages aussi similaires que les leurs.

"Harry Potter!" s'exclama le garçon. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que je t'ai rencontré! Donc tu vas aller à Poudlard avec moi, ça va être super!"

"Calmes-toi, Draco, et tiens toi tranquille je te prie. Laisse "Celui-qui-a-survécu" respirer un peu."Interrompit Malfoy. On pouvait sentir les guillemets dans sa voix.

"Tout vas bien, Mr Malfoy, mais je préfère être appelé harry. Je ne considère pas comme un compliment un surnom qui pointe le fait que j'ai eu la chance de survivre alors que d'autres sont morts. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi je devrais être fier de ce type de célébrité." Dit Harry, sa voix soudainement aussi coupante qu'un rasoir, mais toujours aussi poli.

Malfoy leva un sourcil- art dans lequel il semblait exceller. Harry avait bien choisi ses mots: on ne pouvait pas savoir qui il désignait sous le mot "autres". Et il ne s'attendait pas à tant de politesse et à une langue si fine venant d'un enfant, en particulier du Garçon D'or.

Sauf que Harry était très conscient de cela.

"Nous nous verrons à Poudlard, Draco Malfoy." Continua-t-il, retournant à sa voix douce et précieuse. "Mais maintenant, je dois y aller, j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à acheter. Mes hommages, Mr Malfoy."

Tout en disant ces mots, il laissa la surface de sa magie échapper à son contrôle. Ses yeux brillèrent d'un vert lugubre que le patriarche Malfoy ne connaissait que trop bien. L'homme fit instinctivement un pas en arrière et pâli, même si son visage n'en laissa rien paraître de plus.

 _Quel homme rusé_ , pensa Harry avec amusement. Il se sentit presque désolé de ne pas lui avoir serré la main, mais il se ferait une idée plus complète de son esprit plus tard.

La dernière chose qu'il devait acheter était sa baguette magique., il l'avait volontairement gardée pour la fin. Il voulait penser à la possibilité de donner une baguette à Damien. Ça pourrait aider le garçon à contrôler sa magie, mais Harry avait le pressentiment que ça ne l'aiderait pas vraiment. Il n'avait jamais vu de mal comme ça chez les moldus: c'était apparemment lié à sa magie. Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait en parler à personne, car un manque de contrôle signifiait danger, et les gens avaient tendance à éliminer le danger par tout les moyens. C'était donc de sa propre responsabilité, et il allait devoir travailler dessus très rapidement.

Il entra chez Ollivander. L'intérieur était sombre, et un peu négligé. C'était une pièce étroite mais très profonde, avec de hautes étagères qui contenaient des centaines de petites boites de toutes les couleurs, toutes poussiéreuses, empilées de telle manière à ce qu'elle atteignaient le plafond de la pièce. Devant le comptoir, il n'y avait qu'une chaîne de bois.

IL n'y avait personne en vue. Harry était sur le point de sonner la clochette qui était posée sur le comptoir lorsqu'un homme apparut soudainement en faisant glisser une échelle à roulettes, probablement dans l'intention de faire sursauter le client. Harry ne bougea pas d'un pouce, mais un observateur attentif aurait pu voir l'air bouger autour de lui, et le discret mais ferme mouvement que sa main avait fait vers la dague cachée dans sa poche. Même avec ses pouvoirs, Harry se sentait mieux avec une arme tangible, principalement parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas exploser par accident mais aussi parce que les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure.

"Ah! Mr Potter, j'étais surpris de ne pas vois avoir déjà vu."

Il descendit de son échelle avec une agilité surprenante et commença à farfouiller le long des piles de boîtes en grommelant. Harry n'essaya même pas de lui poser des questions, puisque l'home était apparemment perdu dans son propre monde, mais il avait lu en cherchant ses livres, qu'il était le meilleur du pays, et un des plus célèbres du monde dans sa propres spécialité.

"tenez, tenez, essayez celle-là."

Harry était nerveux. Il ne connaissait pas la réaction que sa magie brute aurait à plus de contrôle qu'il ne lui en imposait déjà. Aussi prit-il la baguette comme s'il s'agissait d'un revolver chargé.

"Allez-y, faites un geste!" Dit Ollivander avec impatience, en regardant l'enfant bizarrement.

Harry obéit, et fit un petit mouvement de la main. Tout un rang de l'étagère s'écroula sur le sol.

"Non, définitivement non." Soupira Ollivander avec déception avant de retourner murmurer derrière ses étagères.

Harry n'était pas bien sûr de ce qui venait de se passer, mais il était sûr d'une chose: Damien ne poserait jamais un pied ici, sinon pour sa propre sécurité, au moins pour celle des Londonniens.

Ollivander lui fit essayer plusieurs autres baguettes, et Harry se sentit de plus en plus gêné par le fait que l'homme n'arrivait pas à lui en trouver une. Il n'avait certainement rien à dire à propos de Ollivander lui-même, mais le sentiment qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez lui, même pour un sorcier, ne le quittait pas.

"Peut-être... Mais non, ça ne se peut pas... Mai je me demande..."

Il revint avec une boîte vert émeraude dans les mains. Harry nota qu'il avait arrêté de le regarder dans les yeux. Il n'aimait pas ça, il n'aimait pas ça du tout. La confrontation visuelle et le contact direct étaient ses seuls moyens de s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de danger. Non pas que le petit homme avait l'air d'être bien dangereux, mais au premier regard, personne ne pouvait dire qu'un homme comme Vernon avait la force de projeter un enfant de onze ans à travers une pièce d'un simple coup de pied. Et cet homme était un sorcier. Harry se mit immédiatement en position de défense, mais l'homme ne faisait que sortir une baguette de la boîte du bout des doigts. Harry prit une grande inspiration, il devrait faire attention à ne pas sur-réagir aux dangers magiques, ou quelqu'un pourrait poser des questions. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas aussi tranquille qu'il el croyait à propos des Dursleys. Il sentait encore leur présence à l'arrière de son crâne, attendant des ordres.

Toute son attention revint soudain sur la baguette que Ollivander lui présentait. Il était hypnotisé. Sans la toucher, il pouvait sentir la magie résonner à travers son propre corps, il pouvait presque l'entendre chanter. Il avait tout oublié, et il prit la baguette comme si elle lui avait toujours appartenu, et qu'elle n'avait fait qu'attendre pour qu'il vienne la chercher. Un lumière chaude et dorée fleurit depuis ses mains jusqu'à la baguette, et un vent puissant mais calme fit voler des papiers à travers toute la pièce, alors que sa magie rayonnait autour de lui.

Lorsque la lumière se résorba dans la baguette, Harry leva les yeux et les planta dans ceux d'Ollivanders. L'homme ne pouvait pas arrêter la peur qui tordait son visage, mais à l'intérieur, son esprit était paralysé d'horreur et de... curiosité? Harry ne pouvait lire que les pensée de surface, mais il sentait les souvenirs et le savoir accumulé au long des années se mouvoir derrière elles. Il choisi de ne pas insister, il ne savait pas si le sorcier pour le sentir dans sa tête, et s'il le pouvait ça serait très impoli qu'il continue à lire ses pensées aussi... bruyamment.

"C'est étrange, très étrange..."

"Qu'est-ce qui est étrange, Monsieur?" Demanda Harry, ses appréhensions revenant au galop.

"Et bien, vous voyez, je me souviens de chaque personne qui est venu m'acheter une baguette. Ce qui est étrange, c'est que le phoenix qui a donné sa plume pour votre baguette en a donné une autre pour sa sœur, qui est la baguette qui vous a donné cette... cicatrice."

harry senti un vague de fierté, mais cela ne venait pas de lui. C'était distant, brumeux, mais c'était là. Même si l'information ne faisait qu'augment ses appréhensions le concernant, il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Oh, un sourire doux-amer, mais c'était assez pour que Ollivander le regarde avec horreur. Harry soupira et sorti. Il n'aurait pas dû laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus, et certainement pas devant cet homme, mai sil ne pouvait rien y faire à présent.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'allée des embrumes. Bien sûr qu'il allait y aller, les savoirs interdits étaient tout ce qui l'intéressait dans sa vie, et il était convaincu que la seule raison pour laquelle ils étaient interdits était de pousser les esprits les plus féconds à les rechercher. C'était un avantage dans toutes les situations, mais surtout c'était ce que l'homme de Dumbledore ne voulait pas qu'il voit. Et si harry voulait faire quelque chose, c'était nécessairement qui lui était interdit. C'était un _aventure._

L'allée était sombre, brumeuse, comme si les mages noirs s'étaient sentis obligés de rendre tout ce qu'ils touchaient lugubre et poussiéreux, et plus surprenant, pauvre. C'était évidemment pour se débarrasser des sorciers qui n'avaient rien à faire ic, mais tout de même. Harry tira sa cape sur sa tête. Il alla dans un petit magasin pour acheter des robes de combat- il les étudieraient lorsqu'il en aurait le temps. Puis, il fut attiré vers le plus gros magasin de l'allée. Sur le fronton, il était inscrit en lettre sales, sûrement autrefois dorées: Borgin et Burkes. Le magasin était... et bien à l'image de l'allée.

Harry erra le long des rayonnages qui portaient tant de choses qu'il ne connaissait pas: des gemmes, des bijoux, des fleurs, des animaux, des livres. Il observait les livres lorsque ses yeux furent attirés par un œuf magnifique. Il faisait à peu près la taille de sa main, irisé, luisant légèrement dans le noir.

 **"Bonjour toi."** Dit-il, et frôlant l'œuf du bout des doigts. Quelque chose cogna à l'intérieur de la coquille et de petites fissures se formèrent sur sa surface. S'il s'était tourné, il aurait vu le vendeur lâcher la petite orbe qu'il avait dans la main au sifflement que harry avait fait. Il ne pouvait pas voir le petit garçon à travers les étagères, mais ça n'était pas pour le rassurer.

Une petite tête triangulaire pointa dans le trou de la coquille. La créature ouvrit les yeux, qui étaient d'un vert brillant, et regarda Harry avec confusion.

**"Allons, allons, tout va bien."**

Harry pris le petit serpent dans ses mains, effrayé à l'idée de lui faire du mal. C'était un fille, il en était sûr. Elle n'était pas plus grande que son annulaire, et tellement fine! Le garçon se sentit immédiatement le devoir de la protéger. Le bébé leva sa petite tête et frôla la peau de Harry avec sa langue fourchue, avant de se rouler en boule dans le creux de sa main.

**"Chauuuud"**

Harry sourit avec tendresse. Il prit toutes les pièces de sa coquille, les mis dans un boîte et alla voir le vndeur. Sans jamais lâcher le petit serpent, il revint avec des livres qu'il posa à côté de la boîte, sur le comptoir.

" Tout cela va vous coûter beaucoup, l'œuf était très rare- l'espèce est presque éteinte, et les livres sont vieux, surtout ceux avec les runes bizarres sur la couverture."

Il fallu un moment à harry pour comprendre de quoi il parlait: les livres étaient pourtant en anglais...

 _Voilà_ un mystère.

"J'achète tout. Avez vous des documents pour le serpent s'il-vous-plaît?"

"Le ser-"

Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'il vit le minuscule serpent dans la main de Harry. Il secoua la tête et lui donna ce qu'il demandait, et Harry entendit le soupir de soulagement qu'il poussa lorsqu'il sorti de la boutique.

L'enfant s'assit sur une marche et décousu la doublure d'une de ses manches pour permettre au petit serpent de s'y loger: il ne pouvait pas porter toutes ses affaires avec un seule main. Il était près de quatre heure lorsqu'il arriva au pub. Il n'eut pas à chercher Hagrid; l'homme était visible à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Il s'assit à côté de lui et ils parlèrent de petites choses insignifiantes, et si Harry n'appréciait pas totalement sa compagnie, il était touché par sa candeur- l'homme avait l'air vraiment heureux à propos des découvertes de l'enfant sur le monde magique et son arrivée à Poudlard. Bien sûr, cela énervait Harry que l'homme ne cesse de mentionner Dumbledore, mais il comprit très vite pourquoi: le directeur l'avait sauvé. Il ne savait pas si c'était un sorte de manière tordue de l'endetter, ou par simple magnanimité, mais les faits étaient là, et la loyauté de Hagrid en était la preuve. Harry admirait la loyauté, quelle que soit la circonstance.

Il restèrent assis un moment en silence.

"Hagrid. Tu connais le nom de celui qui m'a donné... ça." Dit-il calmement alors que l'autre laissa sa machoier choir de surprise. "Ne ment pas, je sais que tu le sais. Dumbledore...m'a expliqué la plus grande partie de ce qui s'est passé, mais il ne l'a jamais nommé. Je suis désolé de demander, mais j'ai besoin de savoir, tu comprends..." Soupira-t-il en accentuant la jeunesse de sa voix.

L'homme opina, le visage triste.

"Oui, bien sûr qu'j'comprend. Mais y'a un truc qu'y faut qu'tu saches, Harry, et c'est très important? Tout les sorciers sont pas gentils. Certains tournent mal, très mal... Y'a des années, un d'entre eux a commencé à gagner du pouvoir, et d'autre l'ont suivit, cachés dans les ombres..."

Voilà, Harry s'ennuyait. Trop d'emphase, pas assez de faits. Allons, il n'avait pas dix ans!

Il faillit rire de lui-même. Oui, c'est vrai, il en avait _onze._

"... son nom était Vol- Vol-"

Hagrid prit une grande inspiration. Harry commençait à vraiment s'inquiéter, si le simple nom de l'homme pouvait inspirer tant de peur, des années après sa mort.

"Voldemort." Finit-il par cracher, regardant autour de lui pour vérifier que personne ne l'avait entendu.

Haryr ne dit rien. Le nom n'était plus important, mais la réaction d'Hagrid... Peut-être que toute l'emphase était là pour une raison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut! Donc voilà le premier vrai chapitre! On commence à rencontrer des personnages canons (dans tout les sens du terme (pardon) )  
> Sinon, y a un portrait de Damien que j'ai fait (car oui j'ai beaucoup de temps à perdre maintenant que mes concours sont finis) ici: http://fav.me/dbdvs11
> 
> Le prochain chapitre devrait sortir dans quelques jours. Merci à tout les hits ça fait très plaisir! N'hésitez pas à review!


	3. Chapitre 2: A Propos de Frères Et De Petits Serpents

**Chapitre 2:**

Lorsque Harry ouvrit la porte de la maison de Dursleys, autour de 7 heure, il faillit pleurer.

Damien avait décoré tout la maison avec des guirlandes multicolores, et posé de petites note sur les murs. Un douce musique jouait en fond, et Harry sentait la nourriture préférée dans le four. Son anniversaire. Il l'avait oublié, mais pas Damien. Son cœur s'échauffa sous l'émotion. Pour la première fois, quelqu'un s'était souvenu de son anniversaire. Il posa ses nouvelles affaires dans les escaliers, et la boîte avec le petit serpent, qui s'était assoupit durant le trajet de retour, sur une commode. Il commença à lire les notes, gribouillées d'une écriture enfantine et tremblante.

"Tu ne seras jamais seul"

"T'es le meilleur frère!"

"T'as sauvé ma vie."

"Joyeux anniversaire, petit!"

Et ça continuait encore et encore, tant et si bien que lorsque Harry arriva dans la cuisine, il pleurait de joie. Il se jet dans les bras de son nouveau frère, le câlinant et sautillant en même temps. Il ne sentit même pas sa magie s'étendre doucement derrière lui. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit Damien pousser un petit cri qu'il fit ce qui était en train d'arriver.

Toutes les ampoules des guirlandes électriques s'étaient détachées de leurs fils et volaient à travers la pièce, le verre formant le corps de papillons qui illuminaient chaque objet de couleurs chatoyantes. Les deux garçons étaient pétrifiés d'émerveillement, et Harry ne savait pas ce qui le rendait plus heureux: les magnifiques papillons, ou la réflexion de leur lumière dans l'œil heureux de son frère. Son œil mort semblait être réussité par la lumière, et retrouvait une lueur qu'il n'avait jamais eu au dessus du voile blanc qui le couvrait. C'était un conte de fée.

Ils restèrent juste comme ça, assis à même le sol, regardant les papillons dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'une alarme sonne. Damien se leva et couru jusqu'au four avant que la nourriture ne brûle. Harry parti chercher le bébé serpent, qu'il prit délicatement dans sa main. La petite chose ne se réveilla même pas, mas s'étira avec contentement alors qu'ils retournait contre la peau chaude de l'enfant.

"Il y a quelqu'un que je veux te présenter!"

Il revint, passant à travers des nuées de papillons alors que Damien levait la tête du plat qu'il venait de sortir du four. Il leva un sourcil, son visage doucement illuminé par les papillons qui volaient paresseusement autour de lui, certains se posant sur ses épaules et son dos. Harry s'arrêta. Damien avait l'air d'un ange. D'habitude, son visage était étrange, avec son œil aveugle, sa cicatrice qui courait de sa joue jusqu'à l'arrière de sa nuque, ses cheveux noirs coupés sur le côté par les chairs scarifiées, mais maintenant, il avait des ailes de couleurs. C'était magnifique. Pour la première fois, la magie de Harry avait créé quelque chose de beau.

"Tu est magnifique." murmura le garçon.

Damien regarda autour de lui, ne voyant pas de qui et à qui Harry parlait, avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait bien de lui. Il secoua la tête de dérision, pas même près de comprendre à quoi il ressemblait. Le fait que Harry ne plaisantait pas ne lui traversa pas l'esprit.

_Tu l'es._  Dit Harry dans sa tête tout en croisant ses yeux.

Damien le regarda comme s'il avait une deuxième tête avant d'apercevoir le petit serpent dans sa main. La créature regardait un papillon avec émerveillement – probablement en train de calculer comme elle pourrait le manger- avant de revenir dans la main de Harry.

**"Chauuud"** siffla-t-elle en se blottissant dans sa paume.

Harry sourit à Damien qui poussa un "aaaaw". Il s'assit dans le fauteuil, gardant la petite chose contre lui.

"Et bien, il y a plein de choses dont on doit parler. Mais d'abord, il faut donner un nom à ce petit truc."

"C'est un garçon ou une fille?" demanda Damien et s'agenouillant à côté de l'autre garçon, se visage au niveau du petit serpent argenté.

"Une fille. "

Damien leva un doigt vers la petite tête triangulaire pour que le serpent puisse le sentir avec sa langue fourchue toute en réfléchissant. Le garçon était surprennement très lettré. Il pouvait réciter des centaines de poèmes et de légendes. Ils les aimait, les histoires, les contes de fée. Il avait un jour dit à Harry que c'était la seule chose qui lui permettait de tenir avant qu'il ne viennes. C'était comme regarder à travers une fenêtre en sachant que l'on pouvait voler à travers le ciel, comme voyager à travers les idées, dans les rêves de quelqu'un d'autre, se nourrir d'émotions que l'on ne pourra jamais ressentir soi-même.

"Ananta." Dit-il avec un sourire.

"Pourquoi?"

"C'est le serpent qui représente l'infini. Elle représente le commencement éternel, l'infini, l'immortalité créatrice. Elle est le pilier de l'univers... quelque chose de minuscule et de gigantesque, de monstrueux et de magnifique..."

**"Qu'est-ce que l'humain à un œil dit?"**  demanda le petit serpent dans un sifflement presque indiscernable.

**"On essaie de te donner un nom."**

Damien pâlit en entendant le son.

"Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire?" demanda-t-il, tentant de cacher son effroi.

"Et bien c'ets l'une des choses dont on doit parler. Il semblerait que j'arrive à parler aux serpents et à les comprendre..." dit-il comme si c'était tout à fait naturel, et Damien ne posa pas de question. Ce genre de choses arrivent.

"Bon, tu penses quoi du nom?"

"Je l'aime bien, mais je vais lui demander."

**"Dis moi, petite chose, on pensais te nommer Ananta. Tu aimes ce nom?"**

Le serpent réfléchit un instant avant acquiescer avec énergie.

"Est-ce qu'elle vient de hocher la tête?" Demanda Damien, qui ne faisait plus confiance à ses sens à présent.

"Je te l'avais dit!"

Les deux garçon éclatèrent d'un rire émerveillé. Voilà qui était magique. Damien retourna à ses petits plats pendant que Harry mettait la table, le petit serpent se reposant confortablement dans sa capuche. Une fois le dîner servi, ils commencèrent à parler. Harry laissa le bébé ramper sur la table pour attraper quelques bouchées de viande; il ne pensait pas qu'elle pouvait aimer la viande cuite, mais elle commença à emmètre des petits bruits de contentement dès qu'elle y gouttât, agitant son minuscule corps dans toutes les directions. Elle découvrit le verre, le bois, le métal, l'eau, et tout ce qui était à portée autour d'elle. Elle retournait toujours rapidement dans la manche de Harry pour gagner un peu de chaleur, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de repartir explorer la table, qui, puisqu'elle n'était pas plus grosse qu'un doigt, était immense pour elle.

Harry parla des livres, de tout ce qu'il avait vu, des différentes rues, des vêtements qu'il portait, promettant à Damien de lui montrer les siens un peu plus tard. Puis encore les livres, les arts noirs, la chouette ( qui était maintenant hors de sa cage et lissait ses plumes au dessus du frigo), les gens, les Malfoys, Hagrid, son héritage, sa fortune. Damien l'écoutait, buvant chacun de ses mots, son sourire grandissant à chaque nouvelle. Harry ne lui parla pas de Voldemort, il ne voulait pas entacher sa joie, et cela pouvait attendre. Les morts ne pouvaient pas faire de mal. Et ce fut seulement à le fin de tout cela, qu'il parla du cadeau qu'il voulait lui offrir.

"Il y a quelque chose d'autre. Dans mon héritage, il y avait de l'argent, des titres, mais ça n'était pas tout." Dit-il en faisant monter la tension. "Il semblerait que nous ayons un manoir."

Damien tomba de sa chaise sous le regard curieux d'Ananta.

Il finit par réussir à se rassoir, sa chaise dans le bon angle, regardant l'autre garçon avec un mix de curiosité d'impatience et de frustration.

"On pourra déménager demain si on veut. Je ne sais pas à quoi ça ressemble, mais c'est à nous..."

"Mais c'est ton héritage..."

"Non. C'est notre maison." La voix de harry ne tolérait pas de contradiction.

Cette fois, ce fut Damien qui se jeta dans ses bras. Le garçon lui embrassa la joue et se mit à danser à travers le salon. C'était incroyable combien gracieux il pouvait être lorsque personne ne le regardait hormis Harry: son dos voûté de redressait, ses membres semblaient soudain retrouver leur fonction et se mouvait avec agilité, son œil gris scintillait, son rire montait dans l'air léger de la nuit estivale. Il aurait pu être un danseur. Il se déplaçait an symbiose avec les papillons, et bientôt les petites créatures se mirent à suivre tout ses mouvements, étendant ses bras comme des ailes, ses tournoiements comme des tourbillons des couleurs.

"Une maison! On a une maison! Répétait le garçon.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de le rejoindre dans ses jeux, sautant sur le canapé, riant, jetant des coussins en directions de l'autre garçon. Ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment faire de bataille de polochons pour des raisons évidentes, mais ils leur suffisait de les jeter à travers la pièce.

Il finirent par s'asseoir sur leurs chaises lorsqu'ils furent enfin fatigués, mais un sourire ne quittait pas leurs visages. Les papillons étaient redevenus guirlandes, mais ils n'y prêtaient pas attention.

Il retournèrent dans leur chambre, ignorant la pile de vaisselle. Harry déposa un peu de coton au fond de la boîte du serpent, et un morceau de tissu par dessus pour qu'elle ressemble à un lit, puis la posa sur sa table de nuit, alors que Damien était parti s'occuper des Dursleys, leur donnant à manger et les envoyant sous la douche.

**"Ananta veut dormir avec l'humain!"** geignit le petit serpent.

**"Je sais, mais tu es trop petite et je risquerait que t'écraser dans mon sommeil..."**

**"C'est pas vrai! Ananta est forte! Ananat est grande!"** et le serpent montra ses écailles pour prouver son idée.

Harry rit devant ses enfantillages avant de la menacer de dormir dans la cuisine si elle n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre. Bien sûr, c'était des menaces vides, mais le serpent retourna dans sa boîte en bougonnant.

"C'est vraiment bizarre quand tu parles comme ça." dit Damien tout en s'allongeant sur le lit à côté de celui de Harry.

"Oui, je sais, mais je ne me rend même pas compte que je change de langage donc...c'est bizarre pour moi que ça soit bizarre pour les gens autour de moi..."

"Ouai, et bien, un choses parmi tant d'autres. On est peut-être un peu anticonformistes, tu ne crois pas?"

"Ouai, j'ai entendu ça quelque part..."

Alors que Damien riait doucement, Harry s'allongea et éteignit la lumière.

* * *

Le conducteur de taxi le regarda comme s'ils étaient complètement fous lorsqu'ils lui demandèrent de s'arrêter au milieu de nulle part. Bon, ils pouvaient facilement tomber d'accord avec lui, ils ne firent donc pas de commentaire. Ils marchèrent longtemps avant de trouver le village qui avait été indiqué à Harry. C'était petit, mais pittoresque. Il continuèrent de marcher jusqu'à trouver la grille qui encerclait la manoir.

Les deux garçon portaient des tenues similaires: pantalons noirs, t-shirts à manches lingues, vert sombre pour Harry et bleu pour Damien, et une cape qui descendait jusqu'à leur taille. C'était un peu chaud pour le temps d'été, mais ils en avaient l'habitude.

Harry fit ce qu'on lui avait indiqué: ils posa ses mais surs les barres de la grille et dit à voix haute:

"Moi, Harry James Potter, héritier et maître de la maison Potter, demande l'accès au manoir pour moi-même ainsi que ma personne de confiance, Damien Alexander Lwis."

Il sentit un picotement dans ses mains alors que les boucliers testaient son identité, et la pore s'ouvrit. Il devait y avoir un sort d'invisibilité sr la maison, parce qu'un manoir splendide apparut à moins de vingt pas d'eux. C'était mieux que tout ce qu'ils avaient imaginé. Après un rapide regard l'un envers l'autre, ils coururent vers la porte, alors que Onyx volait jusqu'au toit.

Le hall était immense – presque la taille de la maison des Dursleys. Au centre, entre deux piliers qui étaient en réalité des arbres noueux aux feuilles d'un rouge luminescent, un escaliers menait aux deux ailes du manoir. Le sol était recouvert d'un tapis Or et pourpre, délicatement tissé de motifs représentant des lions et des Griffons se battant, ainsi que des sorciers projetant des éclairs colorés. Un oculus laissait entrer la lumière qui tombait en rayons verticaux, de telle manière que lorsque les feuilles tombaient, on aurait pu croire qu'il pleuvait de l'or.

Tout fier, Harry frappa dans ses mains et un petit elfe de maison apparut. Damien ne sursauta même pas tant il était sous le choc de tout ce qui l'entourait.

La petit créature s'inclina devant Harry. Greatflow lui avait expliqué ce qu'elle était, mais Harry ne l'avait pas imaginée comme cela, s petite, avec une lueur de folie dans ses grands yeux globuleux.

"Maître Potter! Nous somme si heureux que vous soyez enfin venu!"

Harry sourit à l'air confus de Damien.

"Quel est ton nom?"

"Mon nom est Gladis, Maître Potter."

"Et bien, Gladis, voici Damien. Il va rester ici avec moi, et je veux que tu le considère comme un membre de la famille, c'est clair?" Dit-il doucement, amusé par la joie de l'elfe.

"Oui maître Potter!"

"Maintenant, pourrais tu nous faire visiter le manoir?"

"Bien sûr, Maître Potter!"

"S'il-te-plaît, appelle moi Harry lorsque nous sommes seuls."

L'elfe le regarda bizarrement mais opina.

Harry était soulagé que l'elfe l'ai immédiatement reconnu comme le maître de la maison. Greatflow lui avait expliqué qu'il n'était pas censé avoir accès à ses bagues et propriétés avant sa majorité, mais que au vu du fait qu'il était le dernier en vie, qu'il n'avait pas de foyer magique et qu'il avait toutes les chances d'être persécuté par des mages noirs, en plus du fait qu'il était "Celui-Qui-A-Survécu", le ministère avait produit un amendement pour qu'il puisse prendre les charges plus tôt. Harry ne pouvait littéralement pas croire à sa chance.

**"Où sommes nous, humain?"** demanda Ananta, en sortant enfin se sa manche (elle avait eu peur des voitures et avait du s'endormir durant le trajet).

**"C'est notre nouvelle maison, petite chose."**

**"Y'a des trucs à manger?"**

**"Plein!"** Harry rit de son sens des priorités. Elle eut l'air heureuse de cette réponse et glissa jusqu'à son cou pour regarder la pièce autour d'elle.

**"Ca sent bon, il fait chaud et y'a à manger. Ananta aime ici!"**

"Elle dit qu'elle aime cet endroit." Répondit-il à la question silencieuse de Damien.

"Qui ne l'aimerait pas?"

Harry opina obligeamment.

"On peut y aller, Gladis."

"Il y a vingt chambres dans le manoir." Dit Gladis en les menant au premier étage de l'aile droite. "Sans compter les deux chambres principales, pour le maître et la maîtresse de maison, bien sûr."

Les deux garçon se lancèrent un regard incrédule.

Les couloirs étaient percé de vitraux représentant différentes créatures dont Harry n'avait jamais entendu parler. Ils passèrent d'énormes chambres, toutes décorées dans les même tons chauds, avant d'accéder à celle du maître de maison. C'était... royal. Un large lit à baldaquin, de soie rouge et bois clair se tenait au centre de la pièce, et un large bureau finement ciselé avait été placé sous une large fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin luxuriant. La pièce avait sa propre salle de bain, même si le style et la technologie semblaient toujours dater du XIXème siècle. Il y avait aussi une porte secrète qui donnait sur la chambre attenante- celle de "la maîtresse de maison", qui était disposée de manière semblable à l'exception que le bureau était absent et compensé par des bibliothèques le long des murs.

Le deuxième étage était en réalité une tour d'astronomie, entourée de salles d'entraînement circulaires. Il passèrent rapidement devant, ne voulant pas encore envisage le fait de devoir se battre contre des sorciers.

Puis, l'elfe de maison les conduisit au rez-de-chaussée. Il y avait deux portes des deux côtés des escaliers: à droite la plus grande (et seule) bibliothèques que les garçons avaient jamais vu, qui d'une manière incompréhensible continuait en réalité en hauteur sur plusieurs étages. Ils réussirent à garder assez de contrôle sur eux-mêmes pour continuer la visit. Le reste de l'étage était entièrement occupé par une salle de ball. C'était juste... vaste. La pièce avait un sol de marbre blanc poli dont les veine pulsaient et luisaient lorsque l'on marchait dessus, comme s'il était en vie. Quatre piliers s'étendaient jusqu'au plafond en arches de dentelle de pierre, s'entrelaçant délicatement jusqu'à former un labyrinthe dans l'obscurité. En retournant dans l'entrée, il y avait deux autre portes à droite et à gauche, toutes deux menant aux plus luxueux salons qu'ils avaient jamais vus, quoi que dans des styles différents. Celui de droite était plus petit, plus intime, avec des sièges et fauteuils disposés près les uns des uns dans une claire volonté d'intimité, alors que le second, plus sombre mais plus spacieux, arborait toutes les richesses d'une pièce d'apparat.

Damien pris son ami par la hanche, et, ignorant superbement son air indigné, le fit valser d'un bout à l'autre du manoir en chantant à tue-tête l'air qui trottait sans cesse dans la tête de Harry. Au bout d'un moment, il cessa de protester et une fois dans la salle de ball commença à rire en tourbillonnant, imaginant les sorciers avec leurs robes trop chères et chapeaux pointus, et le murmure des rumeurs et des complots, et même les robes agressivement extravagantes et colorées de Dumbledore voletant sous le regard confus des invités. Il retira ses gants et envoya l'image à Damien. Il leur fallu plusieurs minutes pour qu'ils puissent marcher sans s'écrouler de rire.

Gladis les mena finalement au sous-sol, où les cuisines, la salle de potion et l'infirmerie se trouvaient. L'elfe leur dit qu'il y avait un deuxième sous-sol, une cave en fait, mais il n'avait pas été nettoyé depuis près de vingt ans, et donc qu'il fallait mieux ne pas y aller. Il y avait une serre dans le jardin qui avait été bien préservée, mais ils étaient trop fatigués pour aller la visiter (et puis ils ne savaient pas ce qu'était une serre). Ils retournèrent dans le hall et s'assirent sur les escaliers, regardant autour d'eux avec autant de contentement qu'il était possible d'exprimer sans mots.

"Dis moi, Gladis, combien d'elfes de maison travaillent ici?"

"Tu... tu veux dire qu'il y en a d'autres?"

Harry eu un petit sourire savant.

"Il y a dix elfes de maison ici, Maître Potter. Trois aux cuisines, trois pour nettoyer la maison et tout garder en ordre, trois aux jardins, et moi-même à votre disposition personnelle.

"Merci Gladis. Peux-tu appeler tout le monde s'il-te-plaît?"

"Oui Maître Potter!" dit le petit elfe avant de disparaître.

"Tu aimes ça, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Damien avec un petit sourire.

Harry lui jeta un regard défiant.

"Lorsqu'ils t'appellent "maître..."

Un colère froide passa un instant sur le visage de l'enfant, aussi terriblement effrayante que courte, avant qu'il ne rit, faisant oublier le reste.

"Oui, je pense que l'on peut dire que j'aime ça. Mais tu es leur maître aussi, tu sais."

Damien secoua la tête, et Harry pressa sa main. C'était une putain d'avancée dans leur mode de vie, mais ce n'était ce pourquoi ils avaient tant d'émotions. Cet endroit allait être leur chez-eux. Pas une maison qu'ils avaient volé, pas un endroit encore imprégné de cris, pas un endroit où ils devaient surveiller la moindre de leurs actions. C'était leur sanctuaire, et pour la première fois ils s'autorisaient à le penser.

Liberté.

Les dix petits elfes apparurent dans une ligne cérémonieuse devant les deux garçons. Greatflow avait dit à Harry ce qu'il devait ire tout d'abord, et le garçon l'en remerciait, parce qu'il ne voulait certainement pas passer pour un idiot devant les servants de sa famille dès le premier jour.

"Ce jeune homme et moi-même, que je veux que vous considériez comme mon égal, allons déménager ici dans une semaine. Il n'y a que nous deux et nous ne sommes pas très cérémoniels. Donc, je vais vous demander quelques petites choses. Gladis, tu nous aideras à amener nos affaires ici, dans les deux chambres principales." Dit-il, prenant soudainement le rôle du Lord qu'il était, et qu'il incarnait superbement. "Quels sont les elfes qui s'occupent de la cuisine?"

"Nous, Mylord!" s'exclama un elfe, plus petit que les autres, deux autres s'avançant avec lui.

"Quel est ton nom?"

"Sweel, Maître Potter, et voici Mya et Nan."

"Bien. Donc, comme nous ne sommes que deux, vous n'aurez pas beaucoup de travail pour l'instant. Damien décidera du menu de tout les jours, et je veux un rapport immédiat si quelque chose venait à manquer. Vous avez déjà accès à une partie de mes comptes pour commander la nourriture. Nous n'avons pas besoin de choses compliquées, à moins que nous ayons un visiteur, et dans cette situation particulière, je donnerais moi-même les instructions."

"Bien, maître Potter."

"Bien, j'imagine que vous trois vous occupez du jardin?" Demanda-t-il aux elfes qui avaient des marques d'herbe et de terre sur leurs visages. Tout trois opinèrent poliment. "Bien. Je ne sais pas grand chose sur les jardins magiques, sachez juste que nous aimons tout deux les fleurs." Dit-il avec un sourire, alors que les trois créatures s'entre regardèrent, meurs têtes pleines d'idées pour contenter leurs nouveaux maîtres.

"Et voilà les trois qui s'occupent de la maison. Donc, J'ai besoin que vous prépariez les deux chambres principales. Lorsque cela sera fini, j'aimerai que le second sous-sol soit remis en état. Maintenant, vous tous, je vais vous donner des règles de vie simple: Personne sauf ceux que j'ai spécifiquement indiqué ne sont autorisés à entrer dans le manoir. Si quelqu'un entre sans mon accord, je veux être immédiatement prévenu .Rien de ce qui se passe ici ne peut être entendu hors de ces murs. Lorsque le second sous-sol sera fini, aucun d'entre vous ne sera autorisé à y aller à l'exception de Gladis, si je l'appelle ou en cas d'extrême urgence. Je vais vous demander de me donner une liste de vos noms pour que je la mémorise, et je veux que vous notiez où et quand vous achetez la nourriture que nous allons manger. De plus, le petit truc ici a besoin d'un traitement spécial; je donnerai un papier à Gladis avec les instructions pour elle. Son nom est Ananta, et elle doit être traité avec toute l'attention que vous pourriez donner à un de mes enfants. J'aurais également besoin d'une carte du manoir, incluant les passages secrets, et d'un perchoir dans ma chambre pour mon hiboux."

Il prit une grande respiration, comme s'il avait tout dit sans respirer, ne voulant rien oublier. Les petits elfes s'entre-regardaient, sautillant d'excitation.

"Merci, ça sera tout." Finit-il avec un mouvement de la main.

Tout les petits elfes poppèrent, à l'exception de Gladis.

"Gladis, je veux que tu me donnes toutes les informations possibles sur le village d'à côté. Je veux savoir s'il y a des sorciers, incidents magiques, la réputation de ma famille dans le voisinage, etc."

"Oui maître Damien." Dit le petit elfe en s'inclinant.

Ils prirent un taxi pour retourner chez les Dursleys dans un silence heureux, le chauffer les regardant toujours comme s'ils étaient complètement fous, surtout après avoir vu le hiboux sur l'épaule du garçon borgne et l'autre caresser un serpent.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, il était déjà tard. Il n'avaient pas remarqué qu'ils avaient passé autant de temps au manoir. Et ils avaient encore beaucoup de choses dont ils devaient parler. Leur joie laissa la place à un fort sens des responsabilités et une écrasante fatalité qui approchait. Ils s'assirent tout deux, épuisés, dans leurs fauteuils habituels. Maintenant, ils devaient prendre une décision à propos des Dursleys, qui étaient présentement en train de cuisiner pour eux. Ce qui était arrivé au jeune garçon -quel était son nom déjà? Paul, oui, Paul. C'était de la défense. Peut-être violente, peut-être qu'il n'avait pas à mourir, mais il les avait attaqués. Et le père de Damien était techniquement encore en vie. Mais les Dursleys ne les attaquaient pas, maintenant. Ils était aussi obéissants et silencieux que d'habitude. C'était une nécessité pour le confort et la survie des deux garçon, mais ce n'était pas juste. Le plus ils y pensaient, plus ils le comprenaient. Non, ça, c'était du meurtre.

Il mangèrent en silence. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour savoir ce à quoi l'autre pensait. Harry n'était pas inquiet pour l'aspect moral, mais pour Damien. L'autre garçon ne pourrait pas supporter quelque chose comme ça, pas comme Harry, et puis c'était sa famille... Au fond, il savait que la décision avait déjà été prise, mais il avait besoin d'y repenser. Ananta, sentant son inquiétude, frottait sa tête contre la main du garçon en sifflant doucement.

"Tu iras au manoir demain et installeras nos affaires." Dit-il simplement à son frère. Il n'y avait pas besoin de plus d'explication, il n'y avait pas besoin de discussion. Damien opina, et ils allèrent se coucher, laissant pour la première fois les Dursleys dans le salon.

* * *

Il appelèrent Gladis tôt le lendemain matin, après avoir fermé la vieille maison de Damien. La petite créature leur expliqua qu'elle pouvait les faire transplanner – téléporter- jusqu'au manoir s'ils prenaient sa main. Damien pris les affaires qu'ils voulaient amener au manoir, et disparut avec elle, et Harry était enfin seul avec sa "famille".

Il prit une grande inspiration, mais il était serein. C'était ses adieux à une vie de faiblesse et de douleur. Il était temps de passer à autre chose, d'enfin avoir cette vengeance qu'il cherchait encore inconsciemment.

Avec nostalgie, il ordonna aux Dursleys de nettoyer la maison et de manger la nourriture qui restait, pas grand chose, presque pas assez pour un repas. Puis, il les envoya à la douche, prenant soin de fermer son esprit aux chose qu'il ne voulait pas voir, et puis, après avoir replacé les meubles comme ils auraient dû être, il commença.

Il le fit s'allonger dans le plus grand lit, Pétunia entre son fils et son mari. Il adoucit le contrôle qu'il avait sur elle, et une expression de terreur et de dégoût apparut sur son visage. Elle pleurait, mai sil ne la laissa pas parler.

Il s'assit au bord du lit et la regarda avec une sorte de tendresses tristes, un sourire doux-amer sur le visage.

"Tu sais, je ne te hais pas."

Sa voix était douce, presque un murmure. C'était la voix qu'utilisaient les parents pour mettre leurs enfants au lit.

"Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je peux te pardonner. Tu es ma seule famille, tu sais. Mais tu n'as rien fait. Tu sais, pendant des années je croyais que tu aimais ça, mais maintenant je comprends. Ce n'est pas une question de goût... Tu n'avait juste pas assez d'intérêt pour moi pour faire quelque chose."

Il s'arrêta alors que les yeux de Pétunia s'exorbitaient de terreur silencieuse.

"Je me demande à quoi elle ressemblait... ma mère... Tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'elle. J'aimes penser qu'elle n'était pas comme toi. Tu n'as pas ses yeux. J'ai trouvé une photo au grenier... Moi non plus, je n'ai pas se syeux, mais toi... Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas comme ça ne est arrivé là."

Il secoua la tête pour en faire sortir les mots. Il sentait quelque chose à l'arrière de sa t^te, regardant froidement, en silence.

"Je me demande si tu as été triste quand elle est morte?"

Il la regarda. Elle l'avait été.

"Oh. Et bien, ça ne fait que soulever plus de questions. Mais je n'ai plus le temps pour les questions, Pétunia. Je dois passer à autre chose, tu vois? Ce n'est pas contre toi, c'est pour moi que je pars. Tu m'as trop fait mal."

Il laissa son regard couvrir la famille pour un moment. Les volets fermés donnaient l'impression que la nuit était déjà venue. Cela lui rappelait la nuit, il n'y a pas si longtemps, où tout avait commencé. Mais ça lui semblait être une autre vie.

"Vous ne me ferez plus jamais mal. Aucun d'entre vous."

Il rit doucement. Pétunia le fixait toujours, mais il y avait une sorte d'acceptation dans ses yeux.

"Je ne vais pas te tuer, Pétunia, car tu ne m'as jamais fait mal directement. Non, to sort sera plus... cruel, mais juste. Ces deux là ne seront pas capable de bouger plus que toi, puisque j'ai brûler tout les liens entre leur corps et leur esprit. Il ne sont pas vraiment conscients. J'aimerai les réveiller, mais je ne le peux pas. Je crois que j'étais un peu trop en colère quand... quand c'est arrivé... Je suis juste..."

Il s'arrêta car sa voix tremblait. Ce n'était pas de la tristesse, de la peur ou même des remords. C'était quelque chose de beaucoup plus complexe.

"Je vais te laisser pourrir, Pétunia, tout comme tu l'a fait. Dans quelques jours, ils mourrons. Tu vas les voir mourir, tout comme tu m'as vu mourir, morceau par morceau. Et puis, ça va être moche. Et tu vas tout voir. Au bout d'un moment, tu auras tellement faim que tu vas avoir envie de manger n'importe quoi, peut-être ta propre langue, peut-être un des cadavres, mais tu ne pourras pas bouger. Mais ne t'en fait pas: dans une ou deux semaines, tu seras morte. Un soulagement, n'est-ce pas? Je ne l'avais pas, moi, le savoir que la douleur allait s'arrêter."

Il lui sourit. Cette fois, c'était un vrai sourire, le premier qu'il ait jamais donné à sa tante.

"Adieu, tante Pétunia." murmura-t-il, ferma la porte un dernière fois.

Il prit le temps de fermer la maison, de couper l'eau et l'électricité. Il avait envoyé des lettres et effectué les procédures pour toutes les personnes qui aurait pu êtres alarées par la disparition. Dudley était malade, quelque chose de très mauvais. Il devait rester à la maison. Et sa mère ferait tout pour rester avec lui, bien sûr. Vernon enverrait un lettre de démission, invoquant le fait qu'il ne pouvait quitter la maison en sachant dans quel état était son fils. Et tout irait bien.

Après un dernier regard vers la maison, il appela Gladis pour qu'elle l'emmène chez lui.

* * *

**"Humain est à la maison! Humain est à la maison!"**

Le petit serpent sauta dans la main de Harry. Et avait commencé à siffler dès l'instant où Harry avait posé un pied à l'intérieur du manoir, mais Damien ne l'avait pas laisser sorti rde sa boîte, de peur qu'elle ne se perde ou que quelqu'un lui marche dessus par accident. Elle était déjà un peu plus grosse qu'avait, mais ç ane voulait pas dire grand chose.

Harry l'attrapa et elle s'enroula autour de son poignet comme un petit bracelet d'écailles. Elle pourrait être utile à l'école. Il était surpris de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Bon, il avait eu beaucoup d'autres choses auxquelles penser. Une fois encore, il était choqué de la beauté du Hall, et il avait le sentiment qu'il lui faudrait longtemps pour y être habitué. Il secoua la tête vers Damien, qui descendait les escaliers pour le saluer.

Le sujet de sa famille ne fut plus jamais mentionné.

Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps avant la séparation. Ils retournèrent au Chemin de Travers pour acheter une chouette à Damien, puisqu'il aurait besoin de sa propre indépendance. Elle n'avait qu'un oeil, comme son nouveau maître. Damien l'appela Ibis, mais "truc" fut plus souvent utilisé.

Ils s'installèrent dans le manoir. La serre- que l'elfe appelait jardin d'herbologie- était en réalité une petit oeuvre d'art. Damien reconnu des artistes oubliés du XVIIIè siècle dans l'architecture, mais Harry qui n'avait pas ce genre de savoir se contenta de trouver cela magnifique. Il décida de faire rénover la tuyauterie et de trouver un moyen d'inclure de l'électricité. En regardant la carte que les elfes avaient fait, ils trouvèrent une petite pièce à l'arrière de la bibliothèque. Elle ne pouvait être ouverte que grâce à la chevalière des Potters. Harry en fit son bureau. Il n'y avait qu'un bureau, des étagères vides qui pouvaient êtres fermées à clé et des tiroirs à dossiers.

Damien commença à travailler sur les lois concernant les moldus alors que Harry se concentrait sur ce qu'il était supposé apprendre à l'école. Apparemment, un des grand-parents de Harry était avocat, ce qui leur permettait d'avoir accès à tout ce dont ils avaient besoin sur le sujet, et en vérité des choses bien plus complexes qu'ils ne pouvaient comprendre en si peu de temps. Mais ils apprirent quelque choses: les sorciers étaient obsédés par le sang. Ils eurent de grandes discussions à propos de ça. C'était la raison pour laquelle Damien était passé entre les mailles du filet: les sorciers regardaient le moins possible chez les moldus. Ils avaient le sentiment d'avoir touché quelque chose de très important, et décidèrent de creuser ces choses un peu plus; Harry comprit très vite que le système d'héritage qui lui donnait ses privilège était également celui qui privait Damien de tout vraie place dans la société des sorciers.

Harry ne pouvait pas dormir. Il n'était pas tourmenté, il ne pouvait juste pas. Il était un animal de nuit. Il passait ses nuits le nez dans des livres de médecine, mais il ne trouvait rien qui ressemblait aux symptômes de Damien. Au moins, cela lui permis d'apprendre les bases, mais il était inquiet que ça ne soit pas quelque chose qu'ils pouvaient régler par eux-mêmes.

Une semaine avant la rentrée, Harry commença à essayer de lancer des sorts. Les premiers essais étaient... désorganisés. Des choses explosèrent autour de lui, se mirent à flotter sans permission, et le garçon avait dû à plusieurs reprises calmer les elfes de maisons et prendre des mesures pour leur sécurité. Damien préférait rester dans la bibliothèque, loin de toute explosion magique. Harry lui avait demandé s'il voulait une baguette, mais le garçon n'était pas prêt pour ça. Harry n'insista pas, l'autre garçon avait vu des effets assez laids de la magie, et la plupart étaient de son fait. Le garçon avait toutefois l'air d'aller mieux. Au contraire de Harry, il n'était pas fin au point d'avoir l'air malade, et il avait commencé à prendre soin de lui, de son apparence, de sa santé, et même à faire un peu de sport. Il avait même tenter de mettre de l'ordre dans les cheveux de Harry, et avait abandonné après plusieurs heures de frustration.

Deux jours avant la rentrée, tout était prêt. Harry avait réussit à apprendre quelque sorts (il était étonné de l'inutilité de la plupart des choses qu'il devait apprendre) et la plus grosse part de la théorie. Ils avaient décidé que Damien resterait au manoir le temps que Harry trouve un moyen de le faire entrer à Poudlard en secret. Le borgne préférait rester seul avec les elfes, qui étaient devenus plus amicaux vu que leur maître les traitait comme des êtres humains, que dans une foule de sorciers. Il apprendrait seul, il était fasciné par la manière dont les moldus et nés-moldus étaient séparés de la société. C'était à vomir, mais comme il avait l'habitude de dire, plus on en sait, plus on peut changer les choses. Ils décidèrent de correspondre par lettres, et d'envoyer Gladis en cas d'urgence. Damien travaillait sur un code pour leurs messages, non pas que cela soit vraiment utile, mais la paranoïa de Harry ne le poussait pas à abandonner son projet.

Ils avaient commencé à lire les journaux sorciers, à les classifier. C'était une des meilleures sources d'information du mode de pensée des sorciers, mais Harry avait insisté pour avoir les plus importants journaux moldus également. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi être un sorciers incluait de se couper de tout ce qui n'était pas magique. Mais il y avait autre chose: des moldus l'avait attaqué. Ce qui voulait dire qu'ils pouvaient attaquer d'autres sorciers. Et Harry savait pertinemment qu'on e pouvait se défendre contre quelque chose qu'on ne connaissait pas, et qu'on ne peut demander la paix à un total étranger. Non pas que Harry soit très pacifique.

Il avait décidé de prendre Ananta avec lui, en la cachant dans ses robes; il ne pouvait pas laisser le petit serpent seul, sans personne à qui parler. Elle était assez excitée de pouvoir voir de nouvelles choses, même si elle n'avait pas encore visité le quart du manoir. Elle avait beaucoup grandit, au point de faire la taille de l'avant-bras de Harry, et ses écailles se teintaient d'un magnifique gris-argent avec des dessins noirs et verts. Mais le principal changement était sa rapidité. Harry se rendit compte qu'il était parfois incapable de la suivre, et cela le rendait fier et confiant. La rapidité était un avantage pour attaquer, bien sûr, mais cela voulait surtout dire qu'en cas de problème elle pourrait fuir en un battement de cœur.

Il n'aimait pas l'idée de laisser Damien seul. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout. C'était la première fois qu'ils se séparaient depuis leur rencontre. Il se sentait perdu, et cela masquait son excitement pour Poudlard. Il savait qu'ils se verraient pendant les vacances, et à chaque fois qu'ils le pourraient, mais il n'était pas sûr d'y arriver sans lui. Pour le calmer, pour le réconforter, pour le surveille, pour rire avec lui, pour partager ses secrets. Mais surtout, cela voulait dire que si Damien avait une crise semblable à celle qu'il avait eu après le passage de Dumbledore, il n'y aurait personne à la maison pour l'aider. A cette simple idée, harry sentait un poids au fond de son estomac. En secret, il avait demandé à Gladis de lui faire des rapports chaque semaines sur l'état de santé de Damien, puisqu'il savait que son frère ne lui dirait pas si quelque chose allait mal, s'il arrivait à se rendre compte que quelque chose n'aillait pas. Il demanda également à l'elfe de venir le chercher immédiatement, si Damien commençait à perdre le contrôle sur sa magie, à perdre son calme ou si les veines noires apparaissaient. L'elfe opina avec inquiétude.

Gladis était devenue plus une amie étrange qu'une véritable servante. Harry ne pouvait pas l'empêcher, elle était trop maternelle. Non pas qu'il s'en plaignait. Il était encore en âge pour que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui, même si c'était souvent énervant.

Le vint où il dû partir. Damien le prépara pendant des heures, essayant une nouvelle fois de discipliner ses cheveux, vérifiant ses baguages. Avant qu'ils ne sortent, il posa une petite poche de tissu dans la main de Harry.

"Le lit d'Ananta." dit-il avec un sourire.

Harry le regarda avec gratitude.

Gladis les transplanna. Dans un coin sombre de King's Cross. Harry la renvoya au manoir, et ils se dirigèrent vers la gare, se tenant la main dans un effort désespéré de trouver du courage. Comme Damien ne se sentait pas bien avec toute la foule autour de lui, ils se dirent au revoir devant les portes.

Harry le serra doucement dans ses bras, laissant soin à Damien de ne pas toucher ses cicatrices.

"Je t'écrirai, promis."

"Je sais." Damien força un sourire avant de pousser l'autre garçon. "Vas, mon ami. Tu as trop de choses à découvrir pour être triste."

Et sur ces mots, il retourna dans le coin sombre et appela Gladis.

Harry était seul. Il se redressa, ses épaules en arrière, son menton relevé, et il marcha sur la quai.

Le ticket qui lui avait été envoyé indiquait la voie 9/3/4, et il dû attendre qu'une famille de rouquins, criant en tout sens, se jette dans le mur entre les voies 9 et 10 pour repérer l'entrée. Cela lui fit se demander si les premiers sorciers étaient aussi paranoïaques qu'il l'était lui-même. De l'autre côté du mur, une centaine d'enfants magiques couraient en tout sens, serrés dans les bras de leur famille, secoua la main à travers la fenêtre du train. Il était soulagé que Damien ne soit pas là pour voir ça. Il monta dans la première voiture qu'il trouva et finit par s'asseoir dans un compartiment vide, profitant d'un peu de silence. Il regarda par la fenêtre. Il aurait aimé avoir quelqu'un qui puisse li faire signe depuis le quai. Il entendit un petit sifflement près de son oreille.

**"Au moins toi, tu viens avec moi, petit chose!"**

**"Y'a à manger à l'école?"**

Harry dû mordre sa lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire, alors que le train quittait la gare.


	4. Chapitre trois- Une lettre et un serpent

Harry regardait le paysage se dérouler derrière la vitre, perdu dans ses pensées, lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son wagon.

"J'peux entrer? Tout les autres compartiments sont pleins." Demanda un rouquin qui faisait parti de la famille que Harry avait vue un peu plus tôt. Il opina.

Le garçon s'assit- ou plutôt se jeta- sur la banquette en face de Harry.

"J'suis Ron, d'ailleurs. Ron Weasley."

Le garçon commença à déballer un affreux sandwitch. Il n'aurait pas pu faire plus de bruit s'il avait exécuté un animal.

"Harry Potter."

Ron le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

"Alors c'est vrai! Tu as la... cicatrice?"

Voilà. Harry était énervé. Il le fusilla du regard, et, sentant la soudaine tention, Ananta se leva depuis ses genoux sur lesquels elle était allongée.

 **"Y'a un problème, humain?"** siffla-t-elle avec inquiétude.

Harry était sur le point de caresser sa petite tête lorsque le rouquin s'écarta soudainement avec un petit cris pitoyable, cognant sa tête sur le dossier de la banquette et frappant presque le petit serpent, qui ne fut sauvé que par le réfexe de Harry, qui projeta Ron au loin grace à sa magie.

 **"Comment oses-tu?"** dit-il d'un ton menaçant en se levant, sans même se rendre compte qu'il avait changé de langue dans sa colère. Ananta s'était enroulée autour de son cou, sa tête triangulaire levée, les crochets poitée vers le garçon qui rampait maintenant au sol dans un effort désespéré de s'échapper.

Harry ferma les yeux. Cela allait être beaucoup plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait pensé dans un premier temps. Reprenant contrôle sur lui-même, il resta là où il était, bservant le garçon qui avait l'air d'avoir eu la peur de sa vie, ses yeux bleuâtres passant de harry au serpent.

Il entendit des pas dans le couloi et Draco apparu à la porte du compartiment.

"Hey Harry... tout va bien? Qu'est-ce que tu fais au sol, Weasley?" Il regrda les deux garçons tour à tour, clairement hostile à l'égard de Ron.

"Il a faillit frapper mon serpent." Expliqua Harry, sa voix de nouveau calme. Damien aurait été fier de son contrôle sur lui même.

Draco plissa les yeux à la vue du petit serpent. Il était évidémment dérangé par la présence d'un serpent agréssif, mais cela n'était pa sla question. La question était que ce traitre-à-son-sang avait osé toucher à la propriété de Harry, et que Harry pouvait être terrifiant.

Il n'eut rien le tmeps de faire avait que Weasley ne s'enfuie du compartiment, se prenant le mur opposé dans le couloir dans sa précipitation.

"Il est possible que je me sois laissé emporter. "Dit Harry avec un sourire.

"Ne fait pas attention à lui. Il est stupide de tout manière, tout comme le reste de sa famille. Tu peux les reconnaître grâce à..."Il désigna ses cheveux de la main, le visage dégoûté.

Harry opina.

"Ne ne m'en fait pas pour lui. C'est juste que je n'aime pas que l'on touche à Ananta."

"Ananta... c'est le serpent, n'est-ce pas?" Demanda-t-il en s'essayant en face de lui.

Il était amusant de voir combien son expression changeait lorsque son père était absent. On ne pouvait presque plus voir la ondescendance sur son visage- presque.

"Oui. C'est un fille, d'ailleurs."

Draco parla tout seul pendant très longtemps, à propos de Poudlard, de comment il sera à Slytherin comme tout le reste de sa famille, de ô combien son père était puissant au ministère. Harry opinait poliement, ajoutant quelques mots là où c'était necessaire, mais il était clair que Draco n'avait pas besoin de lui pour parler. Le garçon voulait l'impressionner, et ce n'était pas vraiment une mauvaise intention. On en veut impressionner que ce que l'on respecte, mais Harry se demandait s'il le respectait lui, ou Celui-Qui-A-Survécu. Bien sûr, la question aurait été plus simple à résoudre avec son père.

Enfin, Draco retourna dans son propre compartiment, laissant Harry seul avec le petit serpent.

 **"Les non-parleurs parlent beaucoup!"** Remarqua Ananta avec une pointe de moquerie dans la voix.

Ça réjouit Harry.

 **"Oui, mais malheureusement ils n'ont pas grand chose à dire."**

Il réfléchit à la possibilité de demander à Damien de chercher des informations sur les familles Malfoy et Weasley quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte une nouvelle fois.

Ahrry s'était attendu à ce que Draco revienne, le garçon avait un esprit vif et Harry ne le détestait pas. Toutefois, c'était une fille de son age, avec de grands yeux marrons et une touffe de cheveux noisette qui attegnait ses épaules.

"Excuses moi, tu aurai pas vu un crapaud? Un garçon qui s'appelle Neville l'a perdu."

"Non, désolé, et je peux vous assurer qu'aucun animal n'a passé ce compartiment, donc vous pouvez restreindre vos recherches entre le votre et le mien."

"Et comment tu sais ça?" demanda-t-elle. Sa voix était surprennement agaçante.

"Elle l'aurait remarqué." Répondit Harry, désignant le petit serpent de la tête.

Il ne voulait pas cacher le serpent des autres élèves, la réaction du garçon Weasley était un parfait exemple d'à quel point ils pouvaient être idiots lorsqu'ils étaient surpris. Toutefois, il devrait apprednre un sort au cas où un professeur poserait des questions. Elle était encore assez grande pour qu'il puisse la cacher sur lui. Les yeux de la fille s'étrécirent, mais par de peur. Curiosité. Elle s'assit près de Harry, sans même demander, pour voir le serpent de plus près.

"Je n'en ai jamais vu un comme ça. Je veux dire... même dans les livres. Qu'est-ce qu'il est?"

Oh, un rat de bibliothèque. Même si Harry n'aiamait pas à quel point elle était proche de lui, la curiosité et l'abscence de peur de la fille lui plaisaient.

"C'est une fille." Répondit-il d'une voix étrangement professorale. "Et elle est unique. Elle a... évolué par rapport à sa race originelle, ce pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas la reconnaître. Mais voyons voir si tu peux le deviner..."

La fille le défia du regard et retourna à ses observations. Elle avait l'air vraiment frustrée de ne pas avoir deviné, et avait gardé ses distances du serpent, lorsqu'ils entendirent un croâssement dans le couloir.

"Vous devriez courrir après cette chose." Dit Harry, amusé.

Elle fronça les sourcils de frustration mais partit.

Harry secoua la tête. Il n'avait jamais parlé à autant de gens de son âge et il était un peu surpris de voir à quel point ils étaient différents d elui, ou même de Damien. Il savait que même avec sa petite taille, il avait l'air plus vieux, du moins dans son attitude, mais il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point jusque là.

Draco ne revint que pour lui dire qu'ils approchaient de l'école et qu'il était temps de mettre son uniforme.

Lorsqu'il sorti du wagon, il fut vite rejoin par Malfoy, qui était maintenant entouré de deux garçon à l'allure emblable, et qui semblaient avoir la corpulence et l'intelligence de Dudley au meilleur de sa forme.

Harry secoua la tête. Ici aussi...

"Première année! Première année! Par ici, s'y'ou'plaît!"

Voilà une voix que Harry pouvait reconnaître à des kilomètres à la ronde. Hagrid se tenait sur la plateforme, secouant son énome main. Il fit un signe de tête à harry et ammena les première année vers des barques de bois. Harry s'assit à l'avaant de l'une d'entre elles, Draco et un autre garçon qu'il ne conaissait pas derrière lui. Le froid vent vesperal éclaircit son esprit, ce qui était necessaire au vu d'à quel point il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher d'être exité par tout ce qu'il voyait.

Son coeur s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit le chateau. C'était grandiose. Les lumières orangées des fenêtre brillaient tel des feux de joie dans la nuit et accentuaient l'immencité du bâtiment. Les tours voulaient gratter la voûte céleste et l'imposante structure se reflétait sur l'eau ondulante du lac. Les barques semblaient voler vers le chateau.

Tout les enfants avaient la boouche ouverte, si ce n'est Harry et son contrôle, mais son esprit était dans le même état. Lorsque Draco se tourna vers lui pour lui jeter un regard complice, il vit un roi. Dans le contraste des lumières, son visage était comme un masque de porcelaine, ses yeux se posant sur le chateau comme s'il le possédait complètement.

 _Bienvenue chez nous,_ entendit Harry. Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à cela.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent des bateaux, Harry vérifia que Ananta était bien cachée et avança vers les escaliers de pierre avec les autres. Il resta près de Draco, mais même lui ne pouvait pas parler.

Une sorcière se tenait au sommet des escaliers, dans une grande robe verte. Elle avait l'air âgée, d'une sévérité distinguée, et portait un chapeau pointu de la même couleur que sa robe.

"Bienvenus, bienvenus. Restez en ligne, je vous prie. Je suis le professeur Macgonagall. Maintenant, avant d'entrer dans le hall, vous serez répartis entre quatres maisons. Les maisons sont: Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serredaigle et Serpentard. Dans ce but..."

Elle fut coupée par un "Trévor!" lancé par un jeune garçon qui courut pour attrapper un crapaud qui était arrivé, sans que personne ne saches comment, aux pieds de Macgonagall. La dame lui jeta un regard inexpressif avant qu'il ne chercher refuge dans le ranc, murmurant un pardon pitoyable.

"...Dans ce but, the choipeaux sera placé sur vos têtes, lorsque vous serez appelés. Maintenan,t suivez moi je vous prie."

Et sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons et ouvrit les grandes portes du Hall de Poudlard. Des chandelles voletaient dans les airs, illuminant ce que Harry avait appris être un faux ciel (ce que la fille-rat-de-biliothèque s'empressait d'expliquer derrière lui), et en face d'eux, la table d'honneur, surplombant légèrement le reste. Tout les étudiants se tournèrent vers les nouveaux.

Harry aimait ça. Oh, pas d'être observé ainsi, non, l'endroit, la sensation. C'était comme s'il avait toujours appartenu à cet endroit. Damien lui manquait, bien sûr, et il voulait lui montrer tout cela. Mais comme d'habitude, il mit tout ces sentiments derrière son visage stoïque, et marcha vers le nouveau monde tel un empereur. Ca n'était pas de la fierté, il ne s'aimait pas lui-même plus que de mesure, c'était simplement se manière naturelle... d'être. Et ça marchai, plusieurs étudiants ne pouvaient détacher leurs yeux de sa personne.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la table d'honneur, à quelques pas d'une chaise unique qui les attendait. Un chapeau marron et déformé était posé dessus.

Harry n'était pas dans le première ligne d'écoliers, ce qui lui permit d'observer un moment, pendant que les premiers élèves étaient appelés. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'élèves. Plus qu'il n'en avait jamais vu, mais tellement moins que ce qu'il avait lu dans les vieux livres consacrés à Poudlard! A voir comment chaque table applaudissait ses nouveaux memebres, les disparités entre elles étaient très claires, et les limites étaient presques palpables.

Posant son regard sur la table d'honneur, Harry salua Quirell d'un mouvement de tête, et le professeur retourna son salut. Tout comme au pub, Harry sentit sa cicatrice se réchauffer. A côté de Quirell, un homme étrange, habillé tout de noir, le fixait. Harry sentit quelque chose pousser à l'arrière de son esprit, mais ça n'était pas la présence familière de la Voix, qu'il accéptait. C'était un intru. Harry poussa violement contre lui, ne lanchant pas l'homme des yeux, dont le nez avait commencé à saigner. Sans même un regard, Quirell lui tendit un mouchoir.

"Qui est l'homme à côté du professeur Quirell?"Demanda-t-il discrètement à Draco.

"Lui? C'est Sev- hum, le professeur Rogue. Il est professeur de potion, et c'est mon parrain. Tu vas voir, il est cool!"

Harry fit un grand sourire à Draco. Donc, le garçon avait quelqu'un d'autre que son père à impressionner à l'école.

Alors que le garçon Weasley était appelé et envoyé à Gryffondor, Harry pris le temps d'observer les autres professeurs. Dumbledore avait toujours l'air d'un père Noël sous extasie, toujours trop joyeux, mais cela faisait rire Harry plus qu'autre chose. Il portait des robes d'un viloet agressif avec des motifs marrons. Harry n'aimait pas cet homme, mais il devait admettre qu'il était flamboyant. Sa présence pouvait être sentie à travers toute la pièce, et il regardait chaque élève comme s'ils étaient ses petits enfants. Harry se dit que s'il n'avait pas appris qu'il lui avait volé de l'argent, et ce même avec la mise en garde de la Voix, il aurait été tenté de lui faire confiance. Mais s'il y avait une chose qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était que l'on touche à sa famille, et par extention, aux possetions de sa famille. Quel dommage, vraiment.

Draco fut appelé en le choipeaux l'envoya à Serpentard avant même d'avoir eu le temps de toucher sa tête. Bien sûr, le garçon était ravi.

"Harry Potter."

Le Hall se tut.

C'était le moment. L'entrée de Celui-Qui-A-Survécu. Il attendaient tous quelque chose, des choses différentes, certes, mais cela ne chageait pas les faits.

Il s'assit gracieusement sur la chaise, mais ne put réprimer un frisson lorsque le choipeaux toucha sa tête. C'était un chapeau, mais un chapeau parlant, et le corps de Harry semblait le concidérer comme une personne. Bien sûr, personne ne le remarqua, peut-être à l'exeption de Dumbledore, qui avait le regard posé sur son dos. Pour les autres, un prince venait de s'asseoir sur son trône.

Harry était anxieux de ce que le chapeau pourrait voir dans son esprit, mais il avait lu qu'il ne pouvait parler à personne d'autre qu'à celui qui le portait. Et d'une certaine manière, il savait que le Voix protègerait les souvenir problématiques, si necessaire.

"Je vois beaucoup de potentiel... Oh, et tant de choses dans un esprit si jeune! Tu pourrais être dans toutes les maisons, mais où te placer... Je sens quelque chose d'étrange... oui, oui bien sur tu pourrais être grand, cela ne fait aucun doute... Tu l'es déjà, n'est-ce pas? Oh oui, et par tellement d'aspects, des plus terribles aux plus magnifiques... Une maison pourrait t'aider sur la voie de la grandeur..." Murmura la choipeaux à son oreille.

"SERPENTARD!" Cria-t-il sans même laisser à Harry le temps de répondre.

Un silence complet tomba sur le Hall.

Harry entendit Dumbledore hoqueter dans son dos. Il se leva de sa chaise, et les Serpentards l'applaudirent, alors que les autres restèrent silencieux.

Harry siffla discrètement à Ananta pour qu'ell ene lève pas la tête en entendant le bruit, et se dirigea vers la table des Serpendars avec un petit sourire. Il s'assit à côté de Draco, serra quelques mains, toutes pensant la même chose "C'est Harry Potter et il est dans ma maison!". Il était submergé de fierté, mais cette fois il sagissait bien de la sienne. Il avait brisé les attentes, et ce dès le premier jour. Il pouvait déjà entendre Damien rire lorsqu'il en entendrait parler.

Il regarda la fille du train avec surprise lorsqu'il s'apperçut qu'elle avait été envoyée à Gryffondor; il l'aurait évidemment imaginée à Serdaigle. Mais il ne s'attarda pas sur le sujet puisque le directeur s'était levé de son siège. La cérémonie était finie.

Dumbledore ouvrit les bras comme s'il voulait embrasser chaque élève et leur donner des cookies. Harry rit sous cape à l'image.

"Bienvenue à Poudlard! Et très spécialement aux nouveaux élèves! Avant de commencer les festivités, Mr Rusard, notre concierge, m'a chargé de vous rappeler que la Forêt interdite est bien nommée, interdite, et que le troisième étage est hors limite pour tout ceux qui ne veulent pas souffrire d'une mort lente et douloureuse. Maintenant, que la fête... commence!"

Il leva les bras une seconde fois, et toutes sortes de nourritures apparurent sur les tables. Mais Harry la remarqua à peine, la seule chose qu'il avait en tête était: mais le vieux est totalement fou? Des menaces de mort dans l'enceinte d'une école? Vraiment? Il pouvait comprendre pour la forêt, elle était dehors, et ils avaient besoin d'un endroit où garder les créatures magiques, mais le troisième étage? Et personne n'avait tiqué, tous concentrés sur leur nourriture et sur l'exitation du premier jour et des nouvelles rencontres.

Harry secoua la tête, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

Draco demanda vite son attention, et l'introduisit auprès des deux énormes garçons qui étaient avec lui un peu plus tôt: Crabbe et Goyle. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi Draco les gardaient près d elui, mais il compris qu'ils étaient des sang-pur, et que donc ce devait être une alliance de famille, ou quelque chose de ce type. Il serra la main de Daphne Greengrass, une jolie fille avec de longs cheveux noirs et un tempérament de feu, ainsi que de Théodore Nott et finallement Blaise Zambini. Tous des sang-purs. Il devrait envoyer une note à Damien pour voir ce qu'il pouvait trouver sur eux: ils avaient tous l'air d'appartenir à des familles puissantes.

"Heureux d'être à Serpentard?" demanda Blaise en mangeant. "Tu nous as fait une belle surpris."

Le garçon le jaugeait, évidement, et Harry décida de lui donner une chance.

Les autres entendirent à peine un sifflement et le petit serpent sorti de la manche de Harry, regardant autour d'elle avant que Harry ne lui indique son asiette, où il avait gardé un morceau de viande. Ils le regardèrent tous avec surprise, respect, et un peu de peur, mais aucun d'entre eux n'eut le stupide réflexe de Weasley.

"Ca n'était pas vraiment une surprise pour moi." Dit Harry, sa voix aussi douce que du velour.

C'était un mensonge, bien sûr. Harry était par droit de sang l'héritier de Gryffondor, et c'était en réalité une des rares choses dont il était fier, mais on ne peut choisir comment osn esprit fonctionne. He bien, si Gryffondor et Serpentard avaient réussi à fonder une école ensemble, Harry pouvait arriver à les honorer tout deux. Ou aucun. Il ne voulait pas que ses attitudes soient dirigées par le passé, apparement à l'inverse de la plus grande majorité des sorciers.

 **"Il y a plein de monde ici!"** dit le petit serpent avec inquiétude.

Harry opina mais ne répondit pas. Il se souvenait très bien de la peur que le fait de parler aux serpents pouvait provoquer, et s'il savait que ça allait être un avantage avec les Serpentard, il ne voulait pas que tout le monde sache ce qu'il était capable de faire, et surtout pas Dumbledore. La savoir c'est le pouvoir, et Harry ne pouvait pas se permettre que quiconque ait du pouvoir sur lui.

Lorsque le festin fut enfin fini, les prefects les emmenèrent dans la salle commune des Slytherin, qui était apparement dans les donjons, et sous le lac noir qu'ils avaient traversé un peu plus tôt. L'endroit était sombre, seulement illuminé d'orbes vertes. Toute la décoration était évidemment faite d'argent, noir et vert. La pièce comptait une cheminée, quelques tables de bois noir, des fauteuils, des échiquiers et des bureaux couverts de papiers, de fioles qui contenaient dieu sait quoi. Harry aimait l'endroit, bien que ce ne soit pas très acceuillant. Mais les ombres donnaient une impression de solitude même au milieu de la foule, et c'était parfait pour Ananta. Il avait eu peur de devoir acheter un vivarium pour la saison chaude, mais il n'y en aurait pas besoin. Tout de même , il faisait froid.

 _Un endroit pour les esprits tortueux..._ ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

Eh bien, un endroit pour lui en effet.

 

Les préfets indiquèrent les dortoirs, et Harry décida d'attendre que tout le monde ait arrêté de courri pour y entrer. Cela, par contre, pourrait devenir un problème. Harry ne dormait pas beaucoup, mais lorsqu'il dormait, ça n'était pas joli. Il ne pouvait pas laisser les autres le voir avoir des cauchemards, et il devait trouver un solution très vite. Lorsqu'il monta les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs, tout les autres avaient déjà choisi leurs lits.

"Harry!" Draco lui fit signe d ela main et lui montra un lit proche du sien. "J'en ai gardé un pour toi."

Harry lui fit un grand sourire. Il aurait été touché par le geste de Draco s'il ne l'avait pas surpris à lancer un regard superior à l'un des autres garçons. Celui là courrait définitivement après la célébrité. Le lit de Harry était près de l'une des fenêtres, contre l'un des murs et assez bien caché e la vue, depuis la porte.

Leurs affaires avaient été apportées un peu plus tôt, et Harry commença à amménager son coin de la pièce. Il avait enfermé ses livres dans le coffre qu'il avait glissé sous son lit, et la boîte d'Ananta reposait sur sa table de nuit. Avec un petit souire, il plaça le cadeau de Damien à l'intèrieur. Il avaient encore une heure avant de devoir descendre chercher leurs emplois du temps. Il prit sa plume et un peu de papier et commença à écrire un lettre pour Damien, mais finit par décider de le faire juste avant de l'envoyer, pour éviter des... interférences.

Il retournèrent finalement dans la salle commune. Tout les permière année étaient là, attendant an chuchotant. Harry se toruva un endroit tranquille dans l'un des fauteuils, dans le coin de la pièce, et fut bientôt rejoin par Draco et Blaise qui se tirent près de lui.

Rogue ouvrit la porte à la volée, jeta les emploi du temps sur la surface la plus proche et s'arrêta pour laisser ses yeux noirs suspicieux fixer chaque élève comme s'il allait prendre leur âme s'ils osaient respirer. Ils étaient tous tendus. Harry ressentit un mix de dégoût et d'amusement envers l'homme. L'effet était ridicule, et il ressemblait effectivement à une chauve souris géante, mais ça marchait et la salle était devenur silencieux en un instant.

"Je suis Severus Rogue, le référent de la maison Serpentard. Comme vous pouvez le voir si vous avez deux neurones connectés, voice vos emplois du temps. Il apparaît que le premier cours est potion, donc nous aurons le plaisir de nous voir demain matin. Bien sûr, tout élève en retard sera justement puni." Dit-il brusquement.

Il fusilla tout le monde du regard et repartit de manière aussi dramatique qu'il était entré.

Draco était sur le point de se jeter sur les petits papiers comme les autres enfants quand Harry le retint d'un geste d ela main.

"Regardes." dit-il en observant ses nouveaux camarades. Draco et Blaise le regardèrent bizarrement avant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Tout les première année, suivis des autres, courait pour attrapper leur papier, se marchant sur le spieds, trébuchant autour de la table. Ils avaient l'air... d'animaux. Harry vit que Daphne était restée en arrière, pas très loin d'eux sans pour autant s'inclure dans leur groupe, et il lui fit signe d'approcher.

"Tu ne vas pas prendre ton emploi du temps?" demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

"On attend que la cohue s'arrête." répondit Blaise. Il avait une voix profonde et chaude, assez calmante.

Elle opina, et Harry lança un Accio à la chaise la plus proche pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir à côté d'eux. Tous le regardèrent avec admiration.

"Comment tu sais faire ça?" demanda Malfoy, pendant que Daphne remerciait harry d'un mouvement de la tête.

"Je me suis entraîné cet été, grâce aux livres que j'ai trouvé dans le manoir de ma famille. Mais je ne connais que quelques sorts, les plus utiles pour les débutants."

Blaise secoua la tête, impressionné. Harry se dit qu'il allait apprécier ce garçon. Il était calme, silencieux et Harry était à peu près sûr qu'il avait un cerveau en parfait été de marche. Harry nota de chercher des choses sur lui, mais finit pas se rendre compte qu'il allait avoir besoin d'avoir des dossiers sur à peu près tout le monde.

Crabbe et Goyle jouaient des coudes au milieu des autres enfants pour atteindre leur petit groupe, leur papier à l amain. C'était assez incroyable de le voir de mouvoir dans la foule, ou plutôt de voir le foule s'écarter d'eux.

Il leur souhaitèrent bonne nuit et montèrent, se poussant l'un l'autre dans les escaliers.

Draco jeta un regard désepéré à Harry, qui lui répondit en levant un sourcil. Il n'avait pas à lire ses pensées pour comprends son irritation envers les deux géants.

"Tu as toujours ce petit serpent avec toi?" Demanda Daphne avec sa petite voix habituelle, mais Harry pouvait voir ses yeux noirs luire de curiosité.

La salle commune s'était vidée, seuls quelques première année parlaient de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il prit le temps de la regarder dans les yeux, et fut surpris de ce qu'il y vit. Elle était féroce, celle-là, et intelligente avec ça. En plus, elle était réellement curieuse. Cela pourrait être une bonne idée de l'avoir de son côté. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait cacher bien longtemps aux gens qui vivaient avec lui qu'il possédait un serpent, de toute façon. Et accorder sa confiance, ou du moins paraître l'accorder, menait toujours les gens à accorder la leur.

Il lui sourit.

**"Sort de là, petite, il y a des gens que je veux te montrer."**

Les trois autres sursautèrent.

"Tu es un Fourchelangue!" S'exclama Draco dans un murmure.

Ils s'approchèrent pour pouvoir voir le serpent. Ils avaient formé un cercle sans même le réaliser, créant un sorte de complicité. Aucun n'osa toucher le serpent, même après que Harry leur ait assuré qu'il ne les mordrait pas. Les garçon finirent par dirent au revoir à Daphne, qui parti dans son propre dortoir.

Harry attendit, et lorsqu'il fut sûr que tout le monde dormait, il redescendit pour écrire sa lettre, et finit par attrapper un livre pour étudier, Ananta dormant paisiblement contre son coup.

 

Aux premières heures du jour, il alla se doucher, mit son uniforme et partit prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il envoyé Onyx porter sa lettre et pris le temps d'apprécier le Hall vide, pendant qu'il le pouvait, lisant un traité de médecine qu'il avait apporté avec lui.

Le silence apportait un athmosphère de calme et de paix que personne n'aurait pu imaginer, et il était sûr que peux avaient la possibilité d'en profiter. Ananta mangeait un morceau de viande et jouait autour du plat, mais il la laissa faire tant que personne n'était là pour la voir. A peu près une heure plus tard, ill vit une masse de cheveux bruns se diriger vers la table de Gryffondor. Elle lança un regard frustré au serpent qui fit sourire Harry. Elle cherchait encore.

Bien sûr, il fut le premier à arriver au cours d epotion. La pièce était à l'image de son propriétaire, et Harry en profita pour fermer les yeux un instant. Draco arriva un peu plus tard, apparement stréssé d'avoir cours avec son parrain, on pouvai tle voir au sourire arrogant qui était revenu sur son visage. C'était incroyable à quel point il ressemblait à son père avec cette expression. Il s'assit entre Crabbe et Goyle et fit bonjour à Harry de la main. Harry se demandait ce qu'un garçon aussi rusé que Draco pouvait toruver à ces gorilles, ça n'était pas comme s'il avait beosin de protection physique de ce qu'il pouvait juger.

Blaise et Daphne finirent par s'asosir de chaque côté d elui et ils attendirent que Rogue arrive.

Ce qu'il fit, claquant la porte comme à son habitude. Le garçon se demandait ce que les portes du chateau avaient fait au professeur pour mériter un tel traitement.

"Je ne m'attent pas à ce que beucoup d'entre vous soient doués dans l'art délicat des potions." dit-il en levant son nez crochu de défi, ses bras croisés contre son torce. "Toutefois, pour les quelques... privilégiés, je peux vous apprendre à mettre la mort dans un flacon..." Il regarda à nouveau la classe. Bon sang, cet homma avai tl'air de haïr les enfants. Harry vit Draco se tendre et un faux sourire fier apparaître sur son visage.

"Harry Potter, notre nouvelle célébrité..." gronda Rogue.

Harry ne cilla pas. Il se dit que ce devait être un sorte de vengeance pour ce qui s'était passé à la cérémonie. Il leva ses yeux innocents les plus convaiquants vers le professeur.

"Quesque j'obtiens si j'ajoute d ela poudre d'asphodel à une infusions de versdebois?"

"Je crois que c'est le filtre de mort vivante, monsieur." Dit-il en ignorant volontairment la main de la fille du train, qu'elle avait levée tellement vite qu'elle s'était presque entièrement levée de son siège dans le processus.

Il vit Daphne et Blaise sourire du coin de l'oeil. Bien sûr, il conaissait la réponse, il avait lu le livre en entier durant la nuit. Mais cela ne changeait rien au fait que la question était retorce: il était connu, parmis les adultes, que Harry avait été élevé parmis les moldus et devrait donc manquer e conaissnces dans certains domaines. Par chance, il avait anticiper ce problème, mais Rogue ne le savait pas, ce qui voulait dire qu'il tentait de le piéger. La question était: pourquoi?

Rogue plissa le syeux et se tourna pour prendre son livre comme si rien ne s'était passé. Harry nota la question qui lui avait été posée, c'était étrangement précis pour quelque chose d'imaginé sur l'instant.

Quelque part à l'arrière de sa tête il pouvait presque entendre quelqu'un rire.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la salle, Blaise éclata de rire.

"Vous avez vu sa tête? Je crois que tu as brisé son moment, Harry. Tu sais, il est connu pour prendre une tête de turc tout les ans, mais d'habitude ce sont des Gryffondor."

Harry opina. Et bien, au moins tout le monde était au courant que cet homme était un connard. Doué, visiblement, mais tout de même.

"Je me demande pourquoi il a essayé ça sur toi..." murmura Daphne.

C'était un purée de bonne question. Harry haussa les épaules.

"Ne t'en fait pas, Daphne. Il a échoué, c'est tout ce qui importe."

Il se rendirent à leur prochain cours, défence contre les forces du mal. Harry fit discrètement un signe moqueur ver sla fille du train, pointant la queue du petit serpent qui dépassait légèrement de son col. Elle fit une grimace boudeuse et accéléra, suivie de près par Neville.

Harry se posait des questions à propos du titre même du cours. Ne serai-ce pas plus utile d'enseigner la défence contre le magie dans sa globalité? Et comment des gens qui n'avait pas une seule idée de ce qu'étaient les Arts Noirs seraient capable de comprendre totalement comment se défendre contre eux?

Dans tout les cas, il se sentait exité. Quirell était un mystère, et Harry n'arrivait pas à décider si sa faiblesse apparente était fausee. Mais, et c'était le plus important, il était le seul lien extèrieur que Harry avait avec l'homme aux yeux rouges. Il avait toujours besoin de savoir qui il était, mais il n'avait pas le temps de regarder dans ses livres, préférant entraîner ses capacités et le contrôle sur sa magie. Il ne voulait pas faire exploser une salle de classe par accident. Il se demandait ce que Damien était en train de faire. Il sentait comme un espace vide autour de lui, et c'était dérangeant.

Il s'assit a côté de Neville, puisque les autres Serpentards avaient pris un rang complet. Daphne lui lança un regard désolé, mais il ne fit que lever légèrement un sourcil.

Lorsqu'il remarqua qui s'était assis à côté de lui, Neville se tendit immédiatement. Harry ne comprit pas sa réction , il n'avait jamais parlé à ce garçon avant, avant de le voir jeter un regard paniqué à Weasley. Celui là était une comère, uh? De nouvelles attentes, donc: il devait être mauvais et terrible.

Comme d'habitude, Harry détestait les attentes.

Il tendit sa main à l'autre garçon, qui, après une grimace horifiée, finit par la serrer. Sa poigne était molle et moite.

_Ron a dit qu'il l'avait presque tué! Il a sûrement encore ce serpent avec lui! Est-ce qu'il en a après moi, maintenant? Ses yeux font peur! Mais je n'ai rient fait de mal! Et il est toujours avec ces Serpentards, les enfants de Mangemorts..._

Brisant le contact, Haryr lui sourit.

"J'imagine que tu sais qui je suis." Dit-il d'une voix douce. "Tu ne devrais pas croise tout ce que Ron dit, ce garçon a l'air d'avoir une imagination galopante. Ne t'enf ait pas, Neville, Je ne vais pas te faire de mal."

Il avait dit tout cela avec une voix ferme mais calme, et la surprise apparut sur la face ronde de Neville.

"C-comment tu connais mon nom?"

"Et bien, c'est dur d'oublier le nom du garçon dont le crapaud courait à travers tout le train."

Neville rougit et émit un petit rire. Mieux. Il vit le garçon Weasley le fixer avec colère, mais peu importe. Il avait presque blesser Ananata, et ce n'était pas une chose que Harry pouvait pardonner. Et le garçon n'avait pas une seule idée de ce qu'il avait fait avec ces rumeurs stupides.

Bon, elles étaient en partie véridiques, mais ça, ce n'était qu'un détail.

 

La cicatrice de Harry se réchauffa lorsque Quirell entra dans la salle de classe. Le professeur se présenta, ainsi que sa mantière avec son bégaiment habituel, et la leçon était finie. Harry était déçu.

"Potter!" Entendit-il Quirell l'appeler derrière lui.

Il retourna jusqu'au bureau du professeur, et Quirell lui tendit un étrange livre noir.

"Ceci pourrait vous être utile. Faites-y attention, c'est le seul que je possède."

Sa voix ne tremblait plus.

"Merci, professeur." Dit Harry avant de rejoindre les autres.

 

"Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait?" demanda Draco lorsqu'ils furent enfin réunis.

"Il m'a donné un live de DADA pour que je puisses m'avancer."

"Mais pourquoi ferait-il ça?"

Les autres s'arretèrent et les regardèrent d'un air blasé, il il lui allu au moins dix secondes pour réaliser.

 _Et bien,_ se dit Harry, _Crabbe et Goyle ont une mauvaise influence sur lui!_

La leçon d'histoire de la magie était ennuyante au possible, principalement parceque leur porfesseur était un fantôme, mais cela fit prendre à Harry conscience de quelque chose: Le passé magique était également son présent. Ce n'était pas comme dans le monde Moldu, un simle souvenir, un devoir de mémoire, non, c'était actif.

C'était tou ce qu'ils avaient pour la journée, le petit groupe retourna donc dans les donjons. Il s'assirent au même endroit que le soir précédent. Draco et Blaise commençèrent un débat sur une équipe de Quidditch (Harry supposait qu'il s'agissait d'un sport magique), sous le regard vide de Crabbe et Goyle. Daphne jouait aux échecs avec une autre fille, et Harry commença à lir ele livre que Quirell lui avait donné. C'était un livre sur les sorts, mais bien plus avancé que ce qu'il était censé apprendre, et Harry était à peu près sûr que certains d'entre eux étaient concidérés comme de la magie noire.

Donc, Harry devait trouver un endroit pour dormir seul et un endroit pour s'entraîner discrètement. Cela allait être compliqué. Il devrait chercher un plan du chateau le lendemain. Il n'était pas censé être hors de son dortoir la nuit, mais il n'avait croisé personne trèstôt le matin. Il dveina que la surveillance était assurée par les préfets, ce qui voulait dire des adolescents plus occupés à séduire quelqu'un qu'à remplir leur devoir.

Lorsqu'ils allèrent dîner, Harry remarqua que Neville et la fille du train le saluèrent discrètement.

C'était de bonnes nouvelles. Quel que soit ses projets, ils aurait besoin de bien plus que les seuls Serpentards. Et personne ne pourrait le suspecter d'avoir des liens avec les Gryffondors.

Il mangea en silence. Draco, comme à son habitude, menait la conversation, parlant de son père.Non pas que les autres l'écoutaient vraiment, mais personne n'avait le coeur de l'arrêter, il était juste tellement enthousiaste!

Harry se sépara des autres lorsqu'ils retournèrent au donjon. Il se cacha dans une salle de classe vide et attendit de s'endormir. L'idée d'une carte du chateau était bonne, mais c'était mieux s'il la faisait lui-même. Il était à peu près sûr que le chateau comptait de nombreux passages sercrets, et qu'aucun n'était sur ces cartes. Et en cherchant les choses lui-même, il pourrait gréner des informations sur les préfets et autres superviseurs. Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait dormir de toute manière.

Malheureusement, il ne rencontra personne à espionner, à l'exeption de Rusard bien sûr, mais l'homme était ou aveugle ou idiot et dans tout les cas ne le vit pas. Aucune pièce n'était assez sûre pour qu'il puisse y dormir une nuit entière. Au moins, il eut l'occasion de montrer à Ananata des endroits où se cacher, au cas où, même si elle protesta quelle était "très grande" et "mangerait quicinque qui essairait de faire du mal à celui qui parle". Il finit pas retourner dans la salle commune, prendre sa douche, mettre ses nouveaux livre dans son sac et s'asseoir dans un coin de la pièce, s'enveloppant d'ombres en attendant d'avoir le droit d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner.

 

La première leçon du jour suivant était Charmes, et Harry était tendu. Il était beaucoup plus avancé que ce que l'on attendait d'un première année, mais s'il savait qu'il pouvait contrôler s amagie lorsqu'il était seul, il n'était pas sûr de ses réflexes à côté d'une explosion magique. Il rit intèrieurement lorsqu'il comprit que son appréhention venait du fait d'avoir eu Damien près de lui tout les jours jusqu'à maintenant. Il n'avait pas peur pour lui-même.

Flitwick commença sa classe en leur apprenant le sortilège de lévitation, mais ils n'eurent pas à le lancer. Encore une fois, Harry ne comprit pas pourquoi les choses allaient si lentement.

Tout les professeurs le regardèrent lorsqu'il entrait dans leur classe, mais il choisi de les ignorer, avec un sourire poli. Au moins, aucun d'entre eux ne le haïssait sans raison comme Snape.

Il était doué. Il savait qu'il l'était. Draco le suivait presque partout, avec Blaise et Daphne, et éventuellement Crabbe et Goyle. On pouvait clairement voir qui était le leader du groupe, mais Harry ne voulait pas diriger.

Il voulait conduire.

La troisième nuit, il se cacha dans une salle de classe déserte et dormi. Ananta montait la garde, au cas où quiconque entrerait, mais il n'y eut pas d'incident. Il aurait aimé être à la maison.

C'était le troisième petit-déjeuner pris très, très tôt lorsque la fille du train vint le voir. Le Hall était vide.

"Elle se nourrit de ta magie." dit-elle d'une voix aigue. "C'est pour cela qu'elle ne ressemble à aucun autre serpent."

Et sans un autre mot, elle tourna les talons et sortit.

Harry était impréssionné. Elle était intelligente, mais il avait déjà deviné cela à la voir le bras en l'air dès qu'un professeur posait une question, mais elle était aussi obstinée, et apparement courageuse puisqu'elle était venue lui parler malgré les rumeurs qui couraient à Gryffondor.

Il décida d'attendre les autres cette fois-ci.

Dès que Draco apperçu Harry, il s'assit à côté de lui. Le garçon avait remarqué que le lit de Harry n'était jamais défait, qu'il ne venait pas aux dortoirs avec les uatres, mais il ne posa pas de questions.

Les capacité de soin de Harry lui permettaient d'éviter d'avoir des cercles noirs autour des yeux, mais son control n'était pas aussi bon qu'il le devrait, et il commençait à subir les retombées de plusieures nuit sans réel sommeil.

Il parla avec Blaise des rivalités entre Snape et Quirell jusqu'à ce que l ecourriel arrive. C'était vraiment amusant de voir tout ces paquets tomber plus o moins dans la nourriture des élèves.

Il ouvrit la lettre de Damien immédiatement.

 

_Cher frère,_

_Les sorciers ont les sorciers, et je crois que cela résume bien ton premier jour. J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas tous aussi fous qu'ils en ont l'air, quoi que cela expliquerait beaucoup. Tu es un Serpentard, Mmh? Et bien, Je ne peux pas dire que c'est une surpries, mais je donnerais beaucoup pour voir la tête d'A. D lorsque c'est arrivé. Tu es un vrai petit serpent maintenant!_

_J'ai fait des recherches sur les garçon Weasley, vu que (je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi) je me suis dit que tu voudrais en savoir plus. Il est d'une famille 'traitre à son sang', ce qui veut dire une famille de sang-purs qui est tombée en disgrâce, probablement pauvre et très proche des moldus. Apparement, il a beaucoup de frères dont certains sont toujours à Poudlard: Fred et Georges ( jumeaux) et Percy. Le dernier et dans les bonne sgrâces du ministère, contrairement au reste de sa famille ( je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi – il y a un trou de près de 20 dans nos archives!) Mais voilà quelque chose d'un peu plus utile: leur haine des Malfoy dure depuis des générations, ce qui explique l'attitude de Draco dans le train. J'au ouvert un dossier sur toutes ces personnes dans ton bureau._

_Je penses que j'aimerai beaucoup rencontrer le fille-sans-nom. C'est un peu frustrant de parcourir la bibliothèque tout seul._

_Je dois te dire que j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'assez étrange à propos des familles de sang-pur. Comme tu le l'as demandé, j'ai commencé des recherches sur elles, mais c'est ta remarque sur le nombre de sorciers à Poudlard qui m'a fait tiquer. Il se pourraient qu'ils aient un problème de naissance, mais je chercharai cela plus tard._

_Le manoir tourne bien, et Gladis est parfaite ( tu lui as demandé de veiller sur moi? Parce que je comence à m'inquiéter d'avoir une deuxième ombre avec des yeux globuleux, c'est assez terrifiant)._

_Apparement, il n'y a pas de sorcier ou sorcière dans le village en bas de la colline. Mai sles elfes m'ont signaler des choses qui pourraient être des incidents magiques. Je vasi rechercher là-dedans aussi (bon sang il me semble que je travaille plus que toi!)_

_Pour ton problème de sommeil: as-tu pensé à chercher dans les différentes légendes de Poudlard? Tu pourrais trouver un pièce secrète ou quelque chose du genre. Ou alors, prendre des somnifères._

_Dans tout les cas, tout va bien. J'espère que tu vas bien t'intégrer dans cette école, et s'il-te-plaît, soit un bon garçon, pour moi. Salue Ananata de ma part et dit lui la même chose (est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une mère poule? Parceque je pense que j'en ai l'air)._

_Tu me manques,_

_D._

 

_Ps: On devrait toruver un code pour les noms dans nos lettre, au cas où quelqu'un lirait par dessus ton épaule. Je ne voudrais pas que tu ais des ennuis!_

 

Harry avait un sourire accroché au visage pendant tout le temps où il avait lu la lettre. Son frère lui manquait vraiment, et il avait presque l'impression de l'entendre à travers la lettre écrite de cette main tremblante qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Il ne remarque pas que toute une partie de la table était devenue silencieuse.

C'était la première fois que les Serpentards voyaient un vrai sourire sur son visage.

 


	5. Chapitre 4- L'homme aux yeux rouges

 

 

 

Harry avait enfin découvert qui était l'homme aux yeux rouges. Il n'avait eu qu'à chercher dans un livre sur les sorciers et sorcières les plus connus du sciècle, qu'il avat emprunter à la bibliothèque et recopié, comme tout les livres sur lesquels il arrivait à poser la main. Il était à peu près sûr qu'il pouvait ce faire de l'argent avec ça, mais l'argent n'était pas son premier problème.

Et il ne voulait plus dormir. Il s'affaiblissait. Il ne pouvait rien faire, mais la prochaine fois qu'il s'endormirait il verrait l'homme. Et pour cela, il avait besoin d'être plus que prêt.

Le fait que l'homme avait tué ses parents n'était pas le problème. Il avait fait son deuil, enfin, l'idée qu'il avait d'eux, il y a bien longtemps de cela. Non, le fait que cet homme avait visiblement accès à sa tête était beaucoup plus problématique. Damien cherchait tout ce qu'il pouvait là-dessus, à propos de la guerre, mais il allaient manquer de temps et Hary d'énergie. Il avait failli s'évanouir deux fois pendant le week-end, et c'était la première semaine de cours!

Il s'était assis dans son coin habituel dans la salle commune, essayant de lire le livre que Quirell lui avait donné. Il se sentit pas les ténèbres envahir lentement son esprit.

 

Il se retrouva dans la même salle de bain qu ela dernière fois. Harry prit une grande inspiration. Un chose était sure: il ne voulait certainement pas mourrir, et certainement pas dans son sommeil.

Voldemort le regardait. Son visage n'arborait aucune expression, bien sûr. Un fois encore, Herry était surpris d'à quel point ils se ressemblaient. A l'exeption du fait que Harry avait un corps handicapé et faible et que Voldemort irradiait de pouvoir. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment 20 ans, donc ça ne voulait pas dire grand chose. Et Harry n'était pas sûr que c'était un avantage pour le Dark Lord. Après tout, celui qui doit se proclamer roi ne l'est jamais vraiment.

Le garçon n'avait pas vraiment à penser à comment rester calme devant Lodr Voldemort, l'homme qui avait tué ses parents de sang- froid ainsi que beaucoup d'autres gens, et accéssoirement essayé de le tuer, un homme qui voulait sûrement sa vengeance...

"Je pense que l'on doit parler." Dit Voldemort.

Sa voix était froide et calme, comme toujours.

Harry senti un pression dans son crâne. Ce n'était pas Voldemort: il avait déduit que la voix et l'homme étaient une seule et même personne et il conaissait donc le goût de sa magie. Et Voldemort n'était pas aggressif. Tentateur, mentuer, moqueur, avec d'étranges exès de sadismes, oui, mais pas aggressif. Non, c'était une voix, un cri, quelque chose de coincé dans son esprit et qu'il avait déjà entendu.

"Souviens toi: montre l'opposé de ce que tu es. Trop ont déjà des doutes."

La voix de Voldemort était étouffée et de fumée passait à travers e carrealge de la pièce alors que le cris devenait de plus en plus fort.

"Passe trois fois devant la tapisserie... trolls... septième..."

Alors que la voix du Segneur des Ténèbres s'éffaçait, son visage se transforma lentement en quelque chose de monstrueux, et son expression devint quelque chose que Harry n'avait jamais vu sur un visage humain.

 

Harry se réveilla. Il était toujours dans la salle commune, et personne autour de lui ne sembalit avoir remarqué qu'il s'était endormi quelques heures. Il alla dans la vraie salle de bain pour laver sa cicatrice, qui avait commencé à saigner.

Et maintenant, il avait un très bon plan. Bon, un peu trop lié au Segneur des Ténèbres, mais cet homme semblait être partout et il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il lui fallu une semaine pour localiser l'endroit que Voldemort lui avait indiqué, mais ça valait le coup.

Harry mit chaque heure qu'il avait à profot. Il avait aidé de multiplies élève de toutes les maisons, principalement par des actes de politesse banals, et bientôt ils cessèrent de le traiter comme un Mage Noir en formation- ce qui l'attirait de plus en plus, ironiquement. Il avait réussi à trouver une salle de classe apparement abandonéne depuis des années pour dormir à l'intèrieur. Grâce à cela, sa santé s'améliorait.

Il avait toujours des cauchemars, jusqu'au point où il devait se rappeler que Vernon était bel et bien mort, tué par lui-même, et qu'il devait arrêter de craindre les coin sombres. Il prit même le temps de sortir du chateau pour rendre visite à Hagrid, ce qui n'était pas le moment le plus plaisant de sa semaine, mais il devait le faire. Il était un élève très plaisant, toujours souriant, les mains derrièr ele dos. Il était brillant. Snape le haïssait toujours pour une raison inconnue, mais Harry n'en prenait pas compte puisque l'homme était le seul du chateau qui faisait sens, c'est-à-dire le seul à ne pas chanter les louanges du tout-puissant Dumbledore.

Durant les premières lessons de vol avec... l'énergique professeur Bibine, Harry découvrit qu'il était plutôt bon sur un balai, presque aussi bon que Draco (le garçon était obscédé par le Quidditch). Weasley ne cessait de lui jeter des regards noirs. Enfin, avant que le balai de Neville ne décide de voler tout seul.

"Monsieur Longdubas! Descendez immédiatement!" ordonna Bibine, un peu paniquée.

Mais le balais du garçon s'élevait de plus en plus dans les airs, et la seule priorité de Neville était de ne pas tomber vers sa mort. Très compréhensible, vraiment. Il finit par tomber de son balais sous le regard horrifié de ses camarades et tomba jusqu'à être pendu par ses robes sur la pointe d'une statue. Il était évident que cela ne tiendrait pas longtemps, mais la professeur ne sembalit pas vouloir faire autre chose d'autre que de regarder, la bouche ouverte, ce qui fit en sorte que le garçon se demandait si quiconque avait les capacités d'enseigner dans cette école damnée.

La cape commença à se déchirer malgré les cris de protestation de Neville. Harry ne pouvait utiliser de magie pure, évidemment, ni même un sort trop complexe devant un professeur. Il pouvait utiliser son propre balai, mais ça le forcerait à toucher Neville, et non, c'était hors de question.

Réfléchi, Harry, réfléchi...

Il n'allait certainement pas laisser le pauvre garçon mourrir, et personne autour de lui ne semblait avoir assez d'esprit pour utiliser sa baguette.

La cape finit de se déchirer.

" _Wingardium Leviosa._ "

Ils n'avaient pas pratiqué le sort durant les leçons, mais au moins c'était quelque chose qu'il était supposé connaître. Et Harry l'avait beaucoup pratiqué cet été, grâve à de vieux livres qu'il avait trouvé dans sa bibliothèque, qui différaient des livres d'école.

Neville s'arrêta au milieu des airs, le souffle coupé, et d'un moulinet de baguette, Harry le déposa sur le sol.

Bibine sortit de sa trance et courut vers le garçon que les autres élèves aidaient déjà à se relever.

Les gryffondors le regardaient comme si'l était un héro. Il ne s'attendaient certainement pas à ce type de comportement venant d'un Serpentard, et certainement pas d'un qui leur avait été décrit comme un ami-de-Mangemorts et Possesseur-de-dangereux-serpent.

Et bien, il devait être le garçon Parfait.

Les Serpentards étaient surtout impressionnés par sa capacité à lancer le sort, mais ils ne pouvaient pas deviner pourquoi il avait aidé le ridicule et sans espoir Neville Longdubas. Non pas que Harry allait leur donner une explication rapidement, etils ne pouvaient certainement pas ne serai-ce que s'approcher de la réalité qui serpentait dans son esprit tordu. Ils se perdraient bien ite et ne feraient qu'attrapper une migraine s'il essayaient, et au vu des récents évènements, se trouveraient en face de Lord Voldemort, qui était quelque chose que l'on pouvait classifier commer " à éviter quoi qu'il arrive".

 

Mais la chose la plus plaisante, avant qu'il ne trouve la pièce, était qu'il avait réussi à éviter Dumbledore, ce qui était une tache ardue. Cet homme semblait toujours apparaître de nulle part, envoyant des m'garçon et donnant des bonbons à tout le monde. Merlin, ça pouvait être effrayant parfois. Mais c'était du génie. Tout les élèves le regardaient comme s'il était Merlin réincarné avec une étrange pultion pour le citron, et en fait Harry ne pouvait qu'approuver le fait qu'il ressemblait à l'idée que l'on se faisait de Merlin, et était le sorcier le plus puissant du monde (s'il on concidérait Voldemort comme décédé, ce qu'il était en un sens), et un de ceux avec le plus de confience du public également.

Les autres Serpentards ne faisaient pas vraiment attention à lui, à part pour l'usuel Je-Peux-Avoir-Un-Autographe. Par chance, Draco était toujours à ses côtés et personne n'avait l'espace pour lui donner une tappe sur l'épaule. Harry ne savait pas si c'était une bénédiction ou une malédiction, mais il faut faire de son mieux avec chaue situation, n'est-ce pas? Et il n'était pas sûr qu'il serait capable de se retenir de faire exploser quiconque essaierait de le toucher. Un Seigneur des Ténèbres dans sa tête était assez de problèmes, il n'avait vraiment pas beosin de la main d'un adolescent sur son dos.

Il décida d'écrire à Damien une fois par semaine, puisque Gladis lui avait rapporté que le garçon allait bien et passait joyeusement ses journées à se promener dans la bibliothèque. Il avait déjà trouvé des surnoms qu'il donnerait à ses camarades, et il devait admettre qu'il n'en était pas peu fier. Draco serait Blondie, Daphne Laurier, Blaise l'Araignée, Crabbe et Goyle le bras gauche et droit, Snape Batman et Dumbledore Ca. Utiliser des références moldues était une plutôt bonne idée puisque Harry avait découvert que les sorciers étaient coupés de tout ce qui venait du monde moldu.

Harry ne sentit plus la précence de la voix, même à l'arrière de son crâne, pendant longtemps. Elle devait s'être affaiblie.

 

Et puis, il avait trouvé la pièce. Après être passé de nombreuses fois dans le même couloir, regardant la tapisserie avec un troll, le porte était apparue. Il lui fallu encore quelques jours pour comprendre comment cela fonctionner et pour enfin ouvrir sa propre pièce. Et il était temps, Ananta était près d'être in-cachable.

Il passa trois fois devant la tapisserie en pensant "un endroit pour se préparer". La porte qui apparu était faite de bois noir, et gravée de l'emblème de Poudlard. Il avait divisé l'endroit, et c'était devenu un vrais base. La première partie concistait en un grand salon avec une table sombre au centre et une cheminée. Harry l'avait décorée aux couleurs de Poudlard, quoi que dans des tons plus ombres et avec beaucoup de vert, mais il était Serpentard après tout. Autour, il y avait quatre pièces: La chambre de Harry, où il n'avait installé qu'un lit simple et où il avait entreposé ses livres les plus précieux, y compris celui que Quirell lui avait donné. La seconde pièce était un pièce d'information: Une grande carte de Poudlard prenait un mur entier, et Harry y avait déposé les livres qu'il avait commencé à recopier (il avait trouvé un sort pour cela dans le sac d'un quatrième année de Serdaigle sous la forme d'un livre plutôt joli qui n'attendait que de se faire voler). Il avait demandé de qui s'asseoir ainsi qu'un vivarium.

La troisième pièce était une salle d'entraînement, avec des armes et des pantins ( il avait peut-être demandé que l'un d'entre eux soit habillé des robes flamboyantes de Dumbledore mais il n'arrivait pas à poser ses yeux dessus. Harry se demandait si la tour de Gryffondor brûlait effectivement les neurones au point de rendre les gens presque aveugle). La dernière pièce était.... inutile, pour l'instant. Harry espérait seulement qu'il n'aurait jamais à l'utiliser.

Le garçon avait le sentiment que le chateau l'aimait bien.

 

Harry y dormi dès qu'il pouvait, et sépara son emploi du temps d emanière à apparaître dans les dortoirs, et enfin défaire son lit. Il passa d elongues hueres dans la salle commune également, écoutant les ragots, évaluant les capacités. Il voulait commencer ses projets après les vaccances, le plus tôt serait le mieux, et il avait besoin d'informations. Et oui, iil était parfaitement conscient que personne n'avait jamais tenté quelque chose comme cela dès ses première années d'école, et qu'il avait une légère obscession. Mais la peur d'un attaque moldue massive ne voulait pas le quitter. Le avoir de ce qui était en train de se passer – de ce qu'il pensait qu'il était en train de se passer- pour les né-moldus dans leurs foyers ne voulait pas le quitter. Et puis, le fait qu'un tueurs psychopathe délirant avait accès à son esprit, même si ce n'était qu'à une part de son esprit, n'aidait pas à calmer sa panique. Il voulait faire quelque chose, oui, et le premier pas pour cela était de toruver un moyen de guarantir sa propre sécurité.

Peut-être qu'arrêter d'insulter le Segneur des Ténèbres dans son esprit serait un bon début...

Il avait décider d'attendre les vaccances pour en parler à Damien.

 

Il était dans son fauteuil habituel dans le coin de la salle commune, en train de lire le livre de Quirell (qui était bien au delà de son propre savoir, il devait donc le lire plusieures fois pour être sûr de l'avoir comprit), son petit groupe autour de lui, majoritairement en train de faire leurs devoirs. Il ne remarqua pas quelqu'un approcher avant que son livre de vole de ses mains.

"Tu penses que t'as le droit de t'asseoir, demi-sang?"

Harry regarda le septième année. Il aurait aimé ne pas avoir à le faire, parce qu emême s'il était habitué aux visages de sa faille, dieu que ce garçon était laid. Est-ce que c'était seulement possibel d'avoir autant de dents jaunes à un âge si tendre?

"Tu devrais arrêter de geindre, chéri, on croirait entendre un Gryffondor." Le fameux sourir poli de Harry était à présent très... déplaisant. Il avait parlé assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende, et quelques première années commençèrent à rire, pendant que les autres regardaient la scène avec un grand interêt.

Harry plongea ses yeux dans ceux du garçon. Voilà quelque chose su rlequel il pouvait travailler! Il avait beaucoup de secrets, et si peu de défences... Dommage pour lui.

"Ecoute, je comprends que tu complexes parce que un sang-mêlé a de meilleures notes que toi à son âge, et plus de pouvoir que tu n'en auras jamais, mais si tu regardais ton propre cas de plus près, tu découvirais qu'un troll aurait de meilleures notes que toi. Mais ç an'est pas ta faute, n'est-ce pas? Après tout, ta mère est une cracmolle..."

le garçon pâli. Les Serpentards étaient bouche-bée. Et Harry ne bougea pas, un sourire poli sur le visage, comme toujours. Il appréciait énormément l'instant.

"Comment oses-tu..."

"Comment j'oses? Oui, je me demande... mais cela nous mène à une autre question: comment oses-tu, fis de cracmolle et d'une famille de sang-pur oubliée, déranger le travail paisible des autres Serpentards? Comment oses-tu, toi qui n'arrive pas à lancer un sort correctement sans faire exploser la salle, me demander de bouger? Je veux dire, à moins que tu veilles te battre à la moldue je ne vois vraiment pas comment tu peux épèrer gagner ici, chéri."

Le spetième année était coincé, et il le savait. Il ne bougea pas et lança à Harry un regard noir, la bouche ouverte.

"Allez, tu es ennuyeux. Et nous n'aimons pas être ennuyés."

La voix de Draco claqua dans la pièce. Il se tenat debout près d'Harry, un main sur le dossier du fauteuil, montrant très clairement son allégeance. Il regardait l'autre garçon avec un sourcil délicatement levé et une moue moqueuse, comme s'il n'était qu'un insecte volant trop près de ses oreilles. Harry était certain que ce n'était même pas une comparaison. Voilà le Draco que Harry appréciait!

Daphne soupira.

"Tu as fini? Certaines personnes essaie d'utiliser leur cerveau, ici."

Ce fut le coup fatal.

Le septième année regarda autour de lui pour trouver de l'assisstance, mais n'en reçu aucune. Il se retira de la salle commune, et tout le monde explosa de rire. Le petit groupe de Harry, en revanche, était retourné à ses activités comme si rien ne s'était passé.

 

Halloween aprochait. Et un chose était sûre: les sorciers ne plaisantaient pas avec Halloween. Il y avait des citrouilles partout, tellement de bonbons que Harry était étonné que la moitié de l'école n'était pas à l'infirmerie pour intoxication, et des fantômes. Harry avait été vraiment horrifié la première fois qu'il en avait vu un, et il n'arrivait pas à s'y habituer. Non seulemet les sorciers semblaient mourrir jeunes, mais une fois morts, ils restaient pour.... bon Harry n'avait pas encore trouvé ce qu'ils faisaient de leurs journées, à par celui quiétait professeur d'histoire bien sûr, et encore il y avait débat.

Même avec se nouvelle organisation nocturne, Harry prit l'hibitude d'aller dans le grand Hall aussi tôt qu'il était permis pour s'immerger dans un livre sur la médecine. Il n'avait toujours rien trouvé qui ressemblait aux symptômes de Damien, et ça le frustrait. Pour dire la vérité, il avait pensé que ça serait assez facile à trouver, avec une si grande bibliothèque, mais ça ne l'était pas du tout. Ce lui donnait envie de pleurer, de reverser la table et de la lancer sur celui qui était en charge des né-moldus, et puis sur tout les insectes qui avaient passé les lois et créés le système qui ne pouvait pas aider son frère, et les avait laissé tout deux être détruits sans battre de l'oeil.

Mais à la place, il était assis calmement dans le Hall vide, un café sur la table, lisant avec une expression paisible sur le visage.

Il était tellement concentré sur son livre qu'il ne remarqua pas la personne qui se tenait derrière lui avant que son ombre de s'étende sur la page qu'il était en train de lire.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cet heure mon garçon?" demanda Dumbledore.

Harry vérifia l'heure très vite, mais il vait le droit d'être ici. Non, le vieil homme ne pouvait juste pas s'empêcher de le harceler. Et de ralentir son travail. Harry avait envie de lui lancer quelque chose à la figure. Quelque chose comme un verre, sa main, ou peut-être la chaise qu'il voyait un peu plus loin.

"Je travaille, professeur." dit-il dans sa voix de bon-et-innocent élève.

"Je vois que tu es un étudiant très serieux en effet. Tes professeurs ne cessent d eme chanter tes louanges. Certe, hormis le professeur Rogue, mais personne ne peut être parfait..."

Harry leva des yeux éberlués sur le professeur. Cet homme venait juste d'insulter sous cape un de se spropres professeurs dans le but de gagne rla faveur d'un élève, et Harry était à peu près s$ur que ce n'était pas quelque chose que l'on était supposé faire, même chez les sorciers. De plus, il s'agissait de Rogue. Même si Harry était courageux, il n'oserait pas être irrespectueux envers cet homme, enfin pas avant d'être certains qu'il n'aurait plus jamais besoin de boire, manger, prendre un bain ou porter des vêtements. Ou même respirer.

"Et bien, mon garçon, c'ets une chance que je te croise ici; je voulais te demander si tu t'intégrais bien à Poudlard? J'ai entendu dire que tu t'étais fait des amis?"

"Oh oui, M'sieur. Je me plaît ici. Et les Serpentard de ma classe sont très gentils, surtout Draco! C'était un peu dur au début, vous savez, de tout apprendre d'un coup, mais tout est tellement... fascinant!"

La voix de Harry aurait fait fondre un iceberg. Il envoya un grand sourire enfantin au directeur, faisant bien attention de fermer son esprit aussi bien qu'il le pouvait.

"Alors je suis soulagé. Tu sais, c'était une surprise de te vois aller à Serpentard, tes deux parents étaient à Gryffondor après tout...".

Qu'est-ce que putain de quoi. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il parlait à un enfant de onze ans de se sparents, pendant le petit-déjeuné, comme si de rien n'était?

Soudain, Harry comprit.

Il voulait se rapporcher de lui. Il voulait que Harry lui parle.

Harry baissa la tête.

"Je sais, M'sieur, mais j'ai entendu dire que certaines personnes de ma famille avaient été à Serpentard également!"

Dumbledore acquiessa avec un petit sourrire, les yeux scintillants. Il regardait le garçon avec... tendresse? Et tristesse?

Harry était confus. Il vait le sentiment que le directeur était vraiment attanché à lui, mais son comportement était tellement contradictoir.... qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui? Et est-ce que ce n'était pas seulement un masque pour tromper le pauvre et innocent garçon qu'il était supposé être? Pour vérifier qu'il ne devenait pas un Seigneur des Ténèbres bis? En y réfléchissant, si Harry n'avait pas été prévenu par Voldmeort avant de rencontrer Dubledore, il ne serait pas aussi suspicieux et son approche aurait été ressentie comme bienvenue et touchante.

Tout cela donnait la migraine à Harry.

Le directeur finit par partir, ses robes jeunes vif flottant autour de lui comme un nuage de citron.

 

Harry avait décidé de rendre le livre à Quirell. Il avait eut le temps de le recopier, et même d'envoyer une copie à Damien, entre autre. À la fin da la leçon, il alla voir le professeur.

Les cours de Quirell était assez fascinantes sivous n'aviez pas vraiment l'intention de vous battre contre des mages noirs. Et puis, personne ne voulait vraiment se battres contre des mages noirs, à l'exeption de certains Gryffondors, mais ils étaient hors de toute compréhention et n'essyaient même pas de comprendre ce qu'ils faisaient la plupart du temps.

Harry posa le livre sur le bureau du professeur, qui le regarda avec confusion.

"V-vous l'av-avez d-d-d-déjà fini, Pot-Potter?"

"Je l'ai recopié, Professeur, puisque vous m'avez dit que c'était le seul exemplaire que vous aviez."

Quirell opina. Il ne regardait pas Harry dans le syeux.

"Porofesseur, est-ce une Campanule bleue?"

 

Harry contourna le bureau et marcha jusqu'à l'arrière de la classe, où, caché derrière divers objets étranges, était un pot de magnifiques petites fleurs bleues. En approchant, il découvrit qu'il y avait en réalité beaucoup d'autres pots derrière le pillier, de manière à ce qu personne d'autre que le professeur, en se tenant sur la platforme, puisse les voir. Sous le soleil automnal, leurs pétals brillaient doucement. Harry conaissait le language des fleurs grâce à Damien, qui avait insisté pour le lui apprendre des jours entiers. Le garçon approcha et touche un des pétals avec délicatesse. Pourquoi me faire souffrir? Disait la fleur. Quirelle était toujours quelques pas plus loins, l'observant en silence. A côté des pots, un herbier était ouvert. Le professeur avait annoté chaque fleur qu'il avait préservé avec une écriture fine et distinguée. Il y avait aussi quelques lignes de poésies, dans plusieures lagues, ça et là.

Harry feuilleta les pages, lisant les lignes avec application.

À côté d'une Campanule séchée, quelque chose attira son attention.

 

_"I am—yet what I am none cares or knows; (Je suis- et pourtant ce que je suis, personne ne le sait ou veut le savoir)_

_My friends forsake me like a memory lost: (Mes amis m'abandonnent comme un souvenir perdu)_

_I am the self-consumer of my woes—  (Je suis celui qui consume ses propres malheurs--)_

_They rise and vanish in oblivious host, (Ils apparaîssent et disparaissent dans leur hôte inconscient)_

_Like shadows in love’s frenzied stifled throes (Comme les ombres dans les frénétiques mouvements d'agonie de l'amour)_

_And yet I am, and live—like vapours tossed " (Et pourtant je suis, et je vis – comme un souffle lancé.)_

_..._

 

Harry frémit.

"Il dort, n'est-ce pas?"

Harry n'avait pas à préciser qui était 'il'. Quirel approuva timidement.

"Vous pouvez m'appeler Harry."

Le professeur le regarda avec surprise. La voix de l'enfant était douce, pas la douceur mielleuse avec laquelle il trompait les gens, non, mais pleine de compassion.

Ils comprirent tout deux qu'ils étaient dans la même situation.

 

Quirell avait supposé que quelqu'un d'aussi célèbre – et puissant- que Harry Potter se moque de ses fleurs.

Mais Harry était un être très complexe.

En réalité le garçon était... touché. Ce coin de la pièce, invisible aux autres, était un endroit de délicatesse.

"Quelle est cette fleur, professeur?" demanda-t-il en pointant un fleur blanche avec cinq pétals en forme d'étoile et des petits points violets.

"C'est-c'est une Hellebore. Je l'ai tr-trouvé lors de mes voyages..."

Harry prit une chaise. Il s'assit et écouta Quirell parler de ses fleurs pendan tprès de deux heures. C'était passionnant, bien plus que ses cours habituels, et il avait l'air si passionné... Quirell avait en vérité un esprit brillant, et par cela Harry entendait qu'il était un putain de génie- dans sa spécialité. Il avait juste tellement d'informations, que parfois il en oublié de begayer. Le garçon n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment quelqu'un d'aussi pacifique pouvait en arriver à travailler pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

En vérité, Harry était à peu près certain que Quirell vivait la même cose que lui, mais avec plus d'intencité, et peut-être plus de conscentement. Il souffrait, c'était évident. Harry pouvait facilement remarquer les signes, le dos tendu, comment il tordait ses mains lorsqu'il parlait, comment ses lèvres s'étiraient parfois... Mais le plus surprenant était la tristesse dans ses yeux. C'était un puis sans fond de mélancholie, comme un brouillard douc et suffocant. Il savait que ça ne pouvait pas finir bien, et il l'avait accépté. Ça donnait envie à Harry de crier, d ele réveiller, mais il savait que c'était trop tard. Il était hors d'atteinte. Il n'était qu'un réminescence de lui-même, de ce qu'il un jour été et de ce qu'il aurait pu être.

Harry feuilleta l'herbier en écoutant Quirell parler. Son écriture était devenue tremblante et presque illisible dans les dernière pages. Comme sa voix. Il ne paraissait pas se rendre compte d'à quel point il était atteind. Harry se demanda ce qu'il s'était fait à lui-même pour que cela arrive, et il avait un peu peur que cela lui arrive un jour.

Sa main frôla celle de Quirell et sa magie passa doucement contre la peau du professeur. Par necessité, il était devenu très doué pour soulager la douleur, et un halo lumineux entoura leures mains. Quirell se relaxa sous les filaments magiques.

Harry retira sa main et parti vers la porte.

"Merci." entendit-il dans son dos.

 

Il partait pour le festin d'Halloween lorsqu'il vit la fille du train courir dans le sens inverse en pleurant, frappant le garçon Weasley à l'épaule dans sa fuite. Curieux, Harry dit à Draco et aux autres de continuer sans lui, prétextant qu'il avait oublié quelque chose, et la suivit.

Voir une fille aussi intelligente pleurer était étrange pour lui.

Il la vit entrer dans les toilettes des filles, et reparti pour le festin: elle était dans un endroit où il ne pouvait pas aller, et c'était une perte de temps de l'attendre dans le couloir. De toute manière, il était décidé à avoir cette fille de son côté quoi qu'il arrive.

Il était en train de faire une blague à propos d'à quel point Snape était en parfait accord avec les décorations d'Halloween, avec tout son respect bien sûr, désolé, mais Draco devait admettre la vérité, lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent à la volée sur un Quirell paniqué.

"Un Troll dans les cachots! Un Troll dans les cachots! J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez le savoir."

Et il s'évanouit.

Immédiatement, tout le monde se mit à crier, laisant le pauvre homme sur le sol. Harry siffla à Ananta se bien s'enrouler autour de son bras (elle était maintenant trop grnade pour passer inaperçu sur son cou), et était sur le poit de se lever pour aller vérifier que Quirell était encore en vie, même s'il semblait qu'il soit le seul à s'en préoccuper, lorsque le directeur se leva.

"SILENCE."

Il n'avait même pas crier, se voix était juste... partout, forte et calme. Tout le monde s'arrêta, effectivement en silence.

"Préfets, escortez les élèves dans leurs dortoirs je vous prie. Professeurs, suivez moi."

Cela n'avait pas l'air de dérange le professeur que son école ait été envahie par un Troll. Mais Harry ne savit pas s'il devait mettre cela sur le compte du fait qu'il était un sorcier, un Gryffondor, complètement fou, ou les trois à le fois.

Madame Pomfresh couru vers Quirell. Le préfet des Serpentards les entraîna vers les dongeons, mais Harry s'arrêta au milieu du chemin.

La fille était toujours dans la salle de bain.

Maudissant son sang Gryffondor, il couru vers le couloir en question, sans remarquer dans un premier tmeps que Draco, Daphne et Blaise le suivaient. Jusqu'à ce qu'il doive se cacher à quelques pas de son but et que ses camarades ne le rejoignent. L'ombre du Troll était d el'autre côté du couloir.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?" murmura Blaise.

"J'essaie de sauver un élève."

"Mais c'est idiot!"

"Pas plus que de me suivre sans savoir où je vais."

La voix de Harry était confiante et le Trll entrait dans les toilettes. Ils se turent tous à cause de la véracité de son érgument (et de la proximité du troll).

Il se toruna vers eux.

"Faites moi confiance et restez ici. Si quelque chose se passe mal, je veux vous avoir en soutient. Ce qui veut dire que vous devez êtres capables de courrir pour votre vie, c'est compris?"

Il acquessèrent. C'était incroyable à quel point Harry était fait pour donner des ordres; Et ils commençaient à connaître le garçon: il ne faisait rien sans y avoir préalablement réfléchi. Non, il avai tprobablement un plan très prècis en tête.

Et il en avait un. A peu près.

 

Il courut vers la porte des toilettes.

"A terre!" cria-t-il en voyant la fille rester debout, labouche ouverte devant le Troll. Qui était énorme. Le troll, pas la bouche. Elle obéot immédiatement, juste à temps pour éviter un coup de gourdin.

Il devait faire sortir le troll.

**"Ananta, cache toi serrière le pillier et observe. Je veux que tu m eprevienne si quelque chose risque de m'attaquer dans le dos."**

Le petit serpent obéit imédiatement.

Sa magie commença à tourbillonner autour de lui, et la présence familière à l'arrière de son crâne se fit plus puissante. Il devait garder contrôle. Il devait garder contrôle. Il devait garder contrôle... qu'est-ce que Damien dirait? Ha oui: ne fait pas exploser la pièce.

Essayons ça.

La fille évita un autre coup et le gourdin fut enfin en ligne de mire.

" _Windardium Leviosa!_ "

Il fit sortir le Troll en l'attirant avec son gourdin. Quand la créature ne fut plus en travers du passgae, il fit signe à la fille de sortir, et à sa plus grande surprise, elle se plaça à ses côté et leva sa baguette. Ils furent vite rejoins par les Sepentards à l'exeption de Draco qui tremblait légèrement derrière le pillier. Ce n'était pas un acte de courage. Non, ils encerclaient le troll. Draco finit par les rejoindre, en prenant une grande inspiration et plaçant son habituelle expression d'arrogance ennuyée sur son visage.

Ils protégaient Harry.

Mais ils ne conaissaient pas beaucoup de sorts, et en particulier pas de sorts de combat.

"Faites le tomber."

Personne ne pensa à discuter. Il s'entre-regardèrent, et ce fut finalement la fille qui eut l'idée.

" _Alerte Ascendare!_ "

Le sort était bien exécuté et le jambe du Troll se leva, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre.

Tout les autres l'imitèrent et le Troll fini par tomber en avant, à quelques centimètres des pieds de Harry. Le garçon plaça le gourdin au dessus de sa tête et le fit tomber. Il heurta sa tête dans un dégoûtant ' _splounsh'._ Ils firent une grimace de dégoût.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?"

Il se torunèrent pour voir une MacGonagall vindicative, escortée d'un Snape fumant, d'un Quirell tremblant et d'une Madame Pomfresh choquée.

"Ils... Ils m'ont sauvée professeur. J'étais dans les toilettes et le Troll ets arrivé et sans Potter, je serais morte..."

Harry la regarda avec surprise. C'était donc cela, le courage des Gryffondors...

"Et pourquoi avoir fait cela au lieu d'alerter un professeur, Mr Potter?" La voix de Rogue était aussi tranchante que de l'acier, et Harry se sentit vraiment intimidé. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi furieux avant. Est-ce qu'il était réellement inquiet?

"Oui, Potter, pourquoi tu l'as sauvée? C'est une Sang-de-bourbe!" s'exclama Draco de la manière la plus outrée possible.

Tout les autres se gelèrent en entendant l'insulte.

Harry leva un sourcil, les mains derrière le dos.

"Tout comme ma propre mère. Je suis un Sang-mêlé, tu te souviens? Cela ne nous empêche pas d'avoir de meilleures notes que toi, Draco. Cette jeune fille etst une sorcière talentueuse et intelligente, et elle s'est battue avec nous. Elle s'est battue à nos côtés. Est-ce que quelqu'un à un problème avec ça?"

Il regarda chaque Serpentard dans les yeux lorsqu'ils firent non de la tête. Aucun ne mentait.

"Draco?" insista-t-il.

Le garçon finit par imite rles autres, si ce n'est avec moins de conviction.

"Bien."

Il plogea ses yeux dans ceux du jeune garçon. Il était faible. Oh Merlin il pensait à sa famille. Qu'est-ce qu'ils diraient quand ils apprendraient cela? Mais surtout, il était terrifié. Blaise était un garçon forgé dans l'honeur, la famille de Daphne était connue pour être tolérante parmis les sang-purs, mais Draco ne s'était jamais battu. Draco devait tenir le rang de sa famille. Il ne savait pas dans quoi il s'embarquait...

Harry devrait changer ça.

Il se tourna vers la fille en ignorant totalement les regards confus des différents professeurs qui n'avaient apparement rien à dire. Il pris sa main et déposa un baiser à quelques milimètres de ses doigts, souriant avec délicatesse.

"C'était un plaisir de me battre à vos côté, Hermione Granger." dit-il.

Puis, se souvenant soudainement de la présence des professeurs, il se tourna vers eux, attendant une permission ou une punition.

Tous regardaient Harry avec incrédulité, et avec différents niveaux de fierté et de contentement surpris. Harry nota que pour la première fois, Rogue ne le regardait pas avec mépris.

Ce fut à ce moment que Harry remarqua la blessure à sa jambe. Suivant son regard, l'homme au nez crochu s'enveloppa dans sa cape pour cacher la blessure.

Pourquoi par Merlin le professeur avait-il une marque de morsure de chien géant sur la jambe?

"Et bien, il n'est pas habituel pour des première année de faire face à un troll des montagnes adulte de s'en sortir vivant, d'autant plus sans aucune blessure... Je pense que dix points chaqu'un devraient êtres suffisants."

"Vous ne pouvez pas retirer cinquante poits à Serpentard parce qu'ils m'ont sauvée!" insista Hermione.

Tout ls Serpentards la egardèrent avec surprise. Harry ne pu supprimer un sourire triomphant. Il avait bien choisi.

"Non, Miss Granger, je donne cinquante points à Serpentard. Et dix à Gryffondor." dit MacGonagall avec un petit sourire.

Il soupirèrent tous de soulagement.

"Maintenant" Dit Rogue d'une voix traînante "Je suggèrent que vous retourniez tous dans vos dortoirs avant de trouver un autre brillant moyen de vous faire tuer."

Ils partirent tous comme si l'enfer courait derrière eux. Harry lança un sifflement discret vers Ananta et le petit serpent réussit à sauter et à s'accrocher autour de son bras sans que les professeurs ne la remarquent. Aucun des Serpentards ne parlèrent sur le chemin de leur salle commune. Ils s'assirent à leur place habituelle et attendirent les explications de Harry.

"Je vous expliquerai tout après les vacances. "dit-il simplement. "Il y a toujours des choses dont je dois m'occuper, mais vous aurez vos réponses. Vous vous êtes bien battus. Faire un cercle était très intelligent."

Il opinèrent de concert. Par chance pour Harry, il avaient assez vu de ses capacités pour être certain qu'il avait un plan très bien pensé sur... quelque chose. Ou bien qu'il sne voulaient certainement pas être contre lui. Ses compliments les rendaient fiers. Ils s'étaient battus les uns aux côtés des autres et avaient vaincu comme de bons Serpentards: en utilisant une stratégie.Ils avaient gagné des points pour leur maison, et impressionné de nombreux professeurs. Ils ommençaient à vois tout les bons côtés de l'idée de Harry, même s'ils étaient encore secoués d'à quel point la-dite idée était folle. Ils avaient assomé un Troll, par Merlin!

La situation était parfaite pour Harry. Il pouvait en bonne conscience passer pour un héro auprès des Gryffondors, et était toujours concidéré comme un futur Seigneur des Ténèbres par les Serpentards. Il avait encore beaucoup de travail à faire, et ça ne serait pas évident de rester en équilibre, ais il approchait de son premier but.

Personne ne savait pour quoi il se battait.

Et cela sans mentionner les alliés qu'il pouvait gagner pendant ce temps. Ça, c'était un bon jour, par Circe!

Mais il était... curieux de la réaction de Rogue. Il était connu qu'il haïssait les Gryffondors, et il était toujours insupportable face à Hermione durent les cours, à tel point que la jeune fille avait précipitemment quitté la classe plusieures fois. Qui aurait pu dire qu'il était un protecteur de né-moldus? Harry devrait regarder là dedans. C'était vraiment frustrant de ne pas avoir ne serai-ce qu'un apperçu de son esprit.

Et il devait cacher toutes ces informations loiiiiin de la partie Voldemort-friendly de son esprit. Comme... beaucoup d'autres choses. En fait, s'il pouvait enfermer cette partie en entier, ça seriat bien.

Draco proposa à Harry de passer les vaccances dans son manoir, mais il déclina polliement. Il avait son propre manoir à gérer après tout.

Et puis avoir des vacances à Halloween, c'était quelque chose qui n'arrivait qu'une fois tout les dix ans... Harry n'avait pas bien compris le pourquoi du comment, mais il avait autre chose à faire.

"Tu veux dire que tu as un manoir pour toi tout seul?" demanda Draco sans en croire ses oreilles- une émotion qu'il commençait à ne connaître que trop bien, et étrangement toujours lié à un certain Harry Potter.

"Oui, en tant qu'orphelin et dernier de mon nom, je suis le seul héritier. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils pouvaient me forcer à rester avec ces moldus..."

"Attends, des moldus?"

Cette fois, c'était Daphne qui ne croyait pas ce qu'elle entendait.

"Oui j'ai été élevé par des moldus."

"Ca à dû être horrible..."

Les autres opinèrent. Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Oui, ça l'avait été, dans tout les sens du therme, mais il espérait que cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'ils étaient des moldus. Peut-être que certains moldus n'étaient pas comme cela... mais les Serpentards n'étaient pas prêts pour cela.

"Et bien oui, ça l'était. Mais je dois vous demander de ne rien divulguer de cela. Je ne veux pas que Dumbledore apprenne que j'ai ma propre demeure."

Il se turent et s'entre regardèrent, se demandant si Harry était complètement fou. Ce qu'il était d'une certaine manière, mais c'était une autre question.

Ils étaient tous assis dans une petite classe abandonnée dans laquelle Harry avait dormi plusieures fois, assis autour d'une table pour plus de privauté. Il ne voulait pas leur montrer la Chambre pour l'instant, non, ça c'était une surprise pour quand il l'aurait décidé. Ils aimaient le sentiment de faire partie d'une société secrète, et ils avaient besoin de ce secret. Seule Harry savait à quel point, mais les autres commençaient à avoir une idée.

Ce n'était pas comme Dumbledore était apprécié parmis les Seprentards de tout manière.

"Ouaip, il croit toujours que je vis avec les moldus. J'vous expliquerait le reste après les vacances, parceque c'est une très longue histoire dont je ne fait que toucher le bout. Donc, je vous demanderais de ne pas trop parler de l'incident Granger. Juste au cas où."

 

Il se demandait ce qu'il leur dirait en réalité. Ils n'avaient pas à tout savoir, et il n'était pas encore sûr de la force de leur loyauté envers lui. Toutefois, il ne pouvait pas tout faire seul, même avec l'aide et l'intellect de Damien.

Le truc, c'était qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir prendre son temps, assurer ses arrières, mais c'était étrangement compliqué avec un mage noir potentiellement meurtrier devant, un Dumbledore possiblement manipulatif et dangereux derrière et l'épée de Damoclès d'Azakaban au dessus de la tête.

Dans le pire scénario, il n'aurait qu'à lire la trahison dans leurs ésprits et utiliser... des méthodes plus drastiques pour assurer leur loyauté. Mais il n'aiamit pas cette idée. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils le suivent pas peur, c'était la méthode de gouvernement des faibles. Et Harry n'aimait pas vraiment faire du mal aux gens, et certainement pas lorsque son but était de les sauver. Ça ne faisait pas sens de sauver des enfants si on devait les tuer une fois adultes.

Et la vérité était qu'il les aimait bien. Il s'étaient battus à ses côté ssans qu'il ne le leur demande. Non, mieux, ils s'étaient battus pour lui.

Il devrait garder un oeil sur Draco. Celui là serait bien plus difficile à convaincre. Il suivrait pour Harry, mais il devrait suivre pour ses idées qui que ces idées étaient assez générales pour l'instant et concistaient principalement dans l'admirable but de survivre. Mais Harry avait une idée sur comment les faire tenir ensemble.

L'autre jour, il avait vu Weasley le regarder comme s'il voulait briser son crâne sur le premier mur venu.

Et se conaissant, il se pourrait bien qu'il y survive...

 

Ils parlèrent de petites choses en évitant de regarder Ananta qui mangeait une souris de manière très dérangeante, jusqu'à ce que ce soit l'heure de partir. Harry prit le train pour éviter les question sur le pourquoi du comment il utilisait les cheminées dans une maison moldue... Il devrait être prudent avec ses nouveaux réflexes magiques. Il ne savait pas ce que Dumbledore avait sur les Dursleys, mais plus il y pensait, plus il avait envie de passer à la maison faire un peu de ménage. Juste au cas où, juste pour... officialiser son indépendance. Il regarda la campagne, se demandant combien d'enfants magiques comme Damien avaient étés oubliés, et cette simple idées fit brûler une boule de colère dans son estomac.

Ses pensées noires disparurent quand son frère couru hors du manoir pour le saluer. Harry lui donna une longue embrassade.

"Tu m'as manqué!" murmura Damien.

Harry se gêla. La voix de Damien était rauque. Il n'avait pu parler à personne pendant tout ce temps... Harry se sentit coupable. Coupable d'abandonner la personne qui avait le plus besoin de lui, de ne pas avoir trouvé de bonne solution, ne ne pas savoir comme le guérir. Coupable parceque le garçon avait vu la mort par sa faute, et parce qu'il la verrait encor epar sa faute. Coupable parcequ'il restait coincé entre deux mondes pendant toute sa vie alors que lui, Harry Potter, était reconnu comme un sorcier.

Et pourtant, Damien n'était pas jaloux. Il ne se plaignait pas , il n'y pensa même pas. Il était comme ça.

"Tu m'as manqué aussi, mon frère."

Ananta glissait sur leures épaules.

**"Maison! On ets à la maison! Ananta va jouer avec un-oeil tout plein et personne ne va essayer de tuer celui-qui-parle!"**

**"Je pense que je suis pour ce programme, petite chose."**

**"J'suis pas petite! Je suis grande!"**

 

"Viens. Il y a beaucoup de choses que je veux te montrer." murmura Damien en traînant Harry à l'intèrieur.

 


	6. Le Journal

Lorsque Quirell ouvrit le Daily Prophet, il cracha son café. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Harry Potter était en première page.

 

**Celui-Qui-A-Survécu _A SURVÉCU DE NOUVEAU!_**

 

_**Un incident tragique- Quel destin pour le héro du Monde magique?** _

 

_**La nuit dernière, vôtre dévouée journaliste a été informée d'un incident tragique. Il est bien connu, depuis son entrée brillante à Poudlard, que Harry Potter vivait avec les quelques moldus de sa famille. Il apparaît que ces Moldus n'étaient pas aussi amicaux envers la magie que l'on pourrait s'y attendre, toutefois nous n'avons pas plus d'information sur le sujet, ou sur son mode de vie dans le monde Moldu à cause du secret total qui entour Celui-Qui-A-Survécu (mais ne vous en faites pas mes chéris! Rita est sur le coup).** _

_**La famille était en vacances et était revenue le jour de l'incident. Le garçon, essayant de rentrer chez lui, a dû demander de l'aide à l'une de ses voisines – Miss Figg (cracmolle), qui était, comme Albus Dumbledore nous l'as assuré, une personne de confiance.** _

_**L'enquête du ministère à déterminé que la famille avait laissé s'échapper un gaz toxique, causant l'explosion accidentelle qui a tué les trois moldus et Miss Figg, qui était à la porte.** _

_**Harry Potter, même blessé, à pris le temps de répondre aux questions des aurors sur les lieux, sous la protection de Dumbledore, avant de se rendre vers son nouveau foyer, le manoir Potter (location inconnue).** _

_**Certaines sources ajoutent qu'il aurait essayé de retourner dans la maison en flamme pour sauver sa famille, mais a été stoppé de justesse par deux aurors.** _

 

_ **MAIS UNE QUESTION N'A PAS ÉTÉ RÉSOLUE:** **Qui va s’occuper de Harry Potter?** _

_**Puisque que Celui-Qui-A-Survécu n'a encore que onze ans, il est obligé par la loi d'avoir un gurdien, ou de demander une adoption formelle.** _

_**Certains des plus puissant Sang-purs se proposent déjà au ministère!** _

 

_**Le passé de Harry Potter, P6** _

_**Qui va adopter Harry Potter? P8** _

_**Ce qu'on sait sur le garçon aujourd'hui, P10** _

 

Les reste était à propos de oh combien Harry Potter était un élève remarquable – selon ses professeurs- mais aussi estimé de ses camarades de classe, et attendu au tournant par les plus grandes familles du monde magique. Et tout cela sans parler de la beauté du jeune garçon, probablement héritée de ses parents (voir photo), qui ferait de lui le parti le plus intéressant de sa génération.

Le journal était couvert d'anecdotes sur les différentes manières dont Harry s'était illustré: sauver deux de ss camarades, l'un étant le fameux sang-pure Neville Longbottom, fils de deux héros de guerre, L'autre une Gryffondor au nom inconnu ( que la rumeur disait née moldue), moment où le garçon aurait tué un Troll des montagnes.

Quirell était au courant des rumeurs qui avaient courues sur Potter dès qu'il était arrivé, surtout chez les Gryffondor. Il ne savait pas jusqu'où allait la vérité (le garçon n'avait que onze ans!). Mais dans tout les cas, il avait réussi à faire croire à tout le monde qu'il était un parfait Gryffondor. Tout en étant un Serpentard. Tout en donnant assez d'indices aux sang-purs pour qu'ils ne se sentent pas menacés. Et maintenant il était très officiellement placé sous la protection de Dumbledore, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était plus ou moins intouchable à l'école, et bénéficiait probablement d'amnesties au ministère.

Quirel n'était pas un homme machiavélique, il n'avait certaineemnt pas le talent de son maître pour ce genre de choses, mais il savait comment reconnaître un rouage.

Harry Potter venait de commencer une nouvelle ère de la légende de Celui-Qui-A-Survécu.

Le professeur était à peu près certain que son maître tenterait de tuer Potter à la première occasion. Tout d'abord, par pure vengeance, et puis parce que le garçon était trop puissant (ou du moins en avait le potentiel), et ensuite... Quirell savait qu'il y avait autre chose. Mais ce qu'il avait vu le jour où le garçon avait assommé le Troll... Même s'il le cachait dans les profondeurs de son esprit, cela l’obsédait.

Un nouveau Lords était apparut, et il avait commencé à travailler très tôt.

 

Harry n'avait jamais entendu Damien jurer autant. Dès que le garçon s'était éveillé, Harry lui avait expliqué les différents choix que leur offrait le ministère. Bien sûr, il s'était attendu à ce que Damien soit mécontent (un babysitter, chez moi!) mais pas à ce point. Il comprenait. Cela voulait dire laisser un étranger, avec des intentions plus ou moins inconnues entrer et limiter la liberté de Damien à l’intérieur du manoir. Le garçon avait déjà tant à faire sans avoir un idiot qui traîne partout et lui offre des chocolats chauds! Aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais eut besoin de famille, bien au contraire, c'était même le but de leur manœuvre. Et maintenant ils étaient obligés de décider qui contrariaient leurs plans, tout en gardant en tête les différentes factions du monde sorcier.

Ce fut en l'entendant grommeler sur les dangers d'une obligation aussi stupide que Harry eut une idée.

"Je vais envoyer une lettre à Dumbledore, et lui demander de venir. "

Damien s'arrêta et le regarda comme s'il était devenu complètement fou.

"Attend avant de crier, j'ai une très bonne raison. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut, mais je sais qu'il me veut sous son contrôle. Il est trop intelligent pour faire quelque chose sans raison. Il ne pouvait pas me piéger chez les Dursleys sans en avoir une très bonne, et il est probablement allé contre l'avis de beaucoup de gens lorsqu'il a fait ça. Il est certes puissant, mais il doit quand même justifier ses actions. Ce qui veut dire que je dois me rapprocher de lui, parce que sans cela je ne pourrais jamais comprendre ce qui se passe autour de moi. Il peut techniquement faire ce qu'il veut de moi..."

La voix de Harry était douloureuse. Il haïssait Dumbledore pour ce qu'il lui avait fait, il le haïssait parce qu'il n'avait pas d'explication, il le haïssait pour l'avoir mit dans une situation où il avait dû tuer pour survivre. Mais il devait utiliser son cerveau, et ne pas laisser ses sentiments prendre le contrôle. Bien plus important que sa propre vie, cela pouvait toucher celle de Damien également.

C'était amusant, combien son attachement à l'autre garçon avait grandit. Dans un premier temps, l'histoire de 'frère' était surtout là pour se sentir moins seuls. Il avaient eu besoin d'être une famille, mais ils comprenait maintenant que les choses auraient pu très mal tourner sans son fière. Parce que Damien était la preuve qu'ils étaient attaqués des deux côtés, sorciers et moldus, et qu'ils devaient se défendent contre tous. Parce qu'il était la preuve que du bon pouvait sortir même d'une situation comme celle-ci.

Maintenant ils étaient une vraie famille.

Et Damien était de plus en plus malade. Harry voyait bien que ses mains tremblaient, que les choses explosaient autour de lui. Il faisait comme s'il ne remarquait rien, mais cela s'empirait, et avec tout ce qui était en train de se passer, il ne savait pas comment par Merlin il pouvait devenir un gérisseur compétent avant que...

Il avait contempler l'idée de demander de l'aide aux sorciers. D'aller chercher un gérisseur, d'envoyer Damien à l'hôpital, mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Cela voulait dire qu'il chercherait sa famille. Et Harry était à peu près sûr que ce qu'il avait fait au père de Damien était détectable. Ça serait sa chute. Mais il le ferait, s'il n'y avait aucune autre solution. En fait, il savait qu'il n'hésiterait pas lorsque le temps viendrait. Harry n'avait pas de standards moraux très hauts, il n'était pas 'quelqu'un de bien', et il le savait très bien. En fait, il était à peu près sûr que s'ils le connaissaient, les moldus et le sorciers le traiterait comme un monstre. Mais pas Damien. ET pour cela, Harry lui était redevable. Il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le protéger, même si cela voulait dire inviter Dumbledore chez lui.

Il prit une plume et un morceau de parchemin, et commença à écrire, Damien regardant par dessus son épaule.

 

_À Albus Dumbledore_

_Monsieur,_

_L'autre jour vous m'avez dit que je pouvais venir vous demander de l'aide si j'avais besoin de quoi que ce soit. Je suis désolé de vous déranger une nouvelle fois, je sais que vous avez un emploi du temps très chargé, mais j'ai besoin de parler avec vous des propositions que m'a fait le ministère. Je ne sais pas à qui d'autre demander._

_Pourriez vous venir au manoir Potter demain?_

 

_Harry Potter._

 

Harry ne savait pas quoi ajouter, il attacha donc le papier à la patte de Onyx et envoya l'oiseau accomplir sa tâche.

Le téléphone sonna et Damien se précipita dans sa chambre. Harry le retrouva assis sur les marches de l'escalier central (clairement le plus bel endroit de la maison, il devait l'admettre), parlant doucement à quelqu'un au téléphone. Damien fit signe à son frère de s'asseoir et dit au revoir.

 

"C'était la petite fille dont je t'avais parlé. J'avais raison, c'est une sorcière. Son nom est Mia Muroon."

Harry fit un grand sourire.

"Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire?"

"Je ne sais pas . Je pense qu'on devrait la rencontrer. Lui expliquer ce qui est en train de se passer, vérifier la situation. En fait, elle m'a dit qu'elle jouait dans la forêt en bas le colline là maintenant..."

 

Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir et monta se changer.

Il choisit des habits moldus qu'il avait demandé à Gladis d'acheter: un -shirt, une paire de jeans, un écharpe verte pour cacher son cou.

Il secouèrent la main pour dire au revoir à une Gladis désespérée et sortirent. Le temps était clair et la température surprennement douce pour la saison. Les deux garçons descendirent la colline, en direction du village. Harry n'avait jamais pris le temps de visiter, mais il était en effet assez pittoresque. Il y avait une petite centaine de maisons, la plupart vides et couvertes de lierre. Il tournèrent à gauche sur la rue principale pour gagner la forêt. Damien expliqua que c'était un des terrains de jeux favoris des enfants du village (il en avait vu une vingtaine), puisqu'elle était assez petite et sûre. Ils passèrent quelques cabanes dans les bois faites de toutes sortes de choses, avant d'entendre une petite voix les appeler.

Elle avait à peu près 9 ans, avec de grands yeux marrons et une peau tannée.

Ses cheveux d'ébène étaient tressés contre son crâne et tombaient jusqu'à des hanches. Elle portait une ample jupe marron et un T-shirt orange. Elle était adorable avec son nez en trompette et ses taches de rousseur.

"Hello Mia!" s'exclama Damien.

Harry était choqué. La visage de Damien avait complètement changé: il avait l'air relaxé, et joyeux, avec un petit sourire qui étirait ses lèvres. Il s'accroupit pour se mettre au niveau de la petite fille, et Harry réalisa à quel point il était grand pour son âge. Il serra sa main avec une mine faussement sérieuse.

Puis, elle tourna les talons et parti s'asseoir sur une énorme racine qui sortait du sol.

"Mia, voici Harry, mon frère. Je lui ait dit que tu pouvais faire des choses extraordinaires, et il a demandé à te voir."

La petite fille leva fièrement le menton devant Harry, jugeant s'il était ou non digne de ses tours de magie.

Le garçon avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas rire, mais garda une expression dramatiquement sérieuse, levant un sourcil pour l'emphase.

Puis, le jugeant digne de confiance, elle attrapa une feuille marronâtre qui traînait au sol et la lança en l'air. La feuille s'éleva à toute allure vers le ciel, avant de revenir s'écraser come une météorite.

Harry opina.

"Damien t'as-t-il expliqué pourquoi tu étais capable de ces choses?" demanda-t-il.

"Il m'a dit que je n'étais pas la seule." répondit Mia, les yeux plein de curiosité.

"Oh, tu n'es pas la seule, petite." murmura Damien. "Tu vois, Harry est comme toi. C'est un sorcier."

"Un sorcier? Pour de vrai?"

"Oui!" répliqua Harry, ne pouvant cette fois s'empêcher de rire devant Mia qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

"Et tu peux faire des choses comme moi? Tu peux me montrer?"

"Oui et non. Tu vois, nous devons obéir a des lois très spéciales et très importantes: nous ne devons pas faire de magie devant des gens qui en sont incapables, et uniquement dans des lieux dédiés, comme l'école de magie, ou dans les manoirs des sorciers."

"C'est pour éviter des incidents." ajouta Damien avec un clin d’œil. "ça serait dommage de retrouver certaines personnes transformées en canard parce qu'ils ont demandé à une certaine petite fille de ranger sa chambre, tu ne crois pas?"

La petite fille plaqua sa main potelée sur sa bouche alors qu'un petit rire lui échappait. "Bon, je veux que tu m'écoutes attentivement." Dit Damien soudain autoritaire, s'accroupissant devant elle. "Il y a plusieurs choses que je dois te dire: premièrement, la règle dont t'as parlé Harry est la plus importante de toutes, et tu n'as le droit de la transgresser que si ta vie ou celle d'un autre sorcier est en danger, c'est clair?"

Elle opina en silence.

"Ensuite, tu as mon numéro. Si quoi que ce soit t'arrives, si tu as une question, si tu as besoin d'aide, tu peux m'appeler de jour comme de nuit. Je vis dans le manoir en haut de la colline, tu peux venir quand tu veux pour lire ou juste pour être dans un milieux magique et protégé, mais à deux conditions: tu dois toujours appeler ou envoyer un message avant, ensuite, tu ne dois parler à personne de ce que tu apprends ici, ou même du fait que tu viens. Essaie d'être discrète. Compris? Bien. Maintenant: est-ce que tes parents ou tes amis savent ce que tu peux faire?"

Elle le regarda avec un mélange d'admiration et de peur. Il était décidément très doué avec les enfants. Elle finit par acquiescer.

"Qui?"

"Ma maman..."

Damien regarda Harry en chien de faillansse, il sentit sont frère se redresser immédiatment.

"Et comment réagit-elle?"

"J'sais pas vraiment, elle m'en parle pas. J'crois pas qu'elle comprenne c'qui s'passe"

"C'est très compréhensible. Tu n'as pas à te sentir mal à cause de ça, ça arrive à beaucoup de gens."

Elle se leva, souhaitant visiblement changer de sujet.

"Vous voulez jouer avec moi?"

 

\---

 

Il rentrèrent juste à temps pour le thé (Damien était très exigent sur le thé, et harry était à peu près sûr qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'envoyer sur le champ de bataille puis qu'il s'arrêterait à quatre heure pile pour boire son thé – acheté en feuilles et naturel, bien sûr. ). Ils s'assirent dans le salon. C'était incroyable à quel point l'endroit pouvait être chaleureux, avec la grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur le jardin plein de feuilles or et pourpres.

Une chouette arriva et Harry détacha le papier de sa patte avec précipitation. Il lu à voix haute:

 

_Harry,_

_Ne t'en fait pas, mon garçon, je viendrai demain autour de dix heures du matin. Pourrais-tu demander une tarte au citron à l'un de tes elfes?_

_Albus Dumbledore_

 

"Et bien, il ne s'embête pas à étoffer!"

"Attends de l'entendre parler." Harry le regarda avec un désespoir moqueur.

"Et c'est quoi ce truc avec la tarte au citron? Je veux dire, tu lui demande de venir parler de ton futur suite à un évènement tragique, et lui il demande une tarte au citron?"

"J'sais pas, frère, il est le plus puissant et sage sorcier du monde, de ce fait, je n'oserais pas le questionne sur une tarte au citron." Répondit Harry avec un air horrifié.

"Oh oui je ne voudrais pas avoir des problèmes avec la loi!" répliqua Damien sur le même ton, levant les bras en l'air.

Ils ricanèrent.

"D'ailleurs, j'aime bien la p'tite que tu as trouvée."

"Mia? Ouai, elle est bien."

"Pas la plus brillante, bien sûr, Mais elle a un sacré caractère et le courage qui va avec."

"Ouaip. Je l'ai vu se battre, et je peux te dire que je ne veux pas me retrouver seul face à elle."

"Et bien, frère, je suis désolé de te le dire, mais si cela arrive je ne parirais pas sur toi."

"Oh je ne suis pas vexé, je suis parfaitement conscient de ma limitations." répondit Damien d'un ton faussement hautain.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

"C'est pas comme si tu avais le choix!"

Il s'assirent et sirotèrent leur thé en silence. Ils aimaient être simplement dans la même pièce, sans parler. Ça leur donnait l'impression que le monde ne se détruisait pas derrière leurs fenêtres. C'était paisible. Il regardèrent les feuilles tomber derrière la baie vitrée, Harry allongé sur le canapé, Damien assis dans son fauteuil ( Harry était certain qu'il aurait de graves ennuis s'il osait s'asseoir dedans). Ils avaient essayer les jeux-vidéos, mais ça n'était pas leur truc. Ils restaient simplement assis calmement, comme si le temps c'était arrêté.

Le souffle de Damien commença à s'accélérer. Au début, Harry ne remarqua rien, mais l'autre garçon plaqua une main contre son cœur, laissant tomber sa tasse sur le sol. Harry s'élança pour le rattraper alors qu'il glissait de son siège et réussit à l'empêcher de heurter le sol.

Il était fiévreux et en sueur, ses mains crispées l'une sur l'autre, son œil unique fixant le sol avec panique. Harry s'assit et le pris dans ses bras; essayer de rester calme lui-même. Des veines noires couraient le long des bras de son frère, et un fumée noire et épaisse couvrait les murs, comme s'il suintaient du pétrole. Harry se débattit pour résister aux vagues de magie qui poussaient tout autour de Damien. Il s'agrippa à son frère, murmurant tout ce qu'il pouvait, des promesse de sécurité, des mensonges doux pour le rassurer. Après plusieurs minutes, la crise passa mais ils restèrent dans cette position pendant longtemps. Harry caressa son dos doucement et le berça jusqu'à ce que ses larmes se tarissent et qu'il s'endorme.

Harry voulait crier. Sa cage thoracique était comprimée de peur et de la douleur d'avoir eu à presser l'autre garçon contre son torse brisé. Mais il se contrôla.

Gladis les observait depuis le pas de la porte, complètement paniquée. Harry lui fit signe d'approcher.

"Transplanne nous dans sa chambre, si possible sur son lit." ordonna-t-il dans un souffle.

Elle obéit immédiatement. Harry retira les chaussures de Damien, sa veste, et parti dans la salle de bain. Il humidifia une serviette et la posa sur son front pour faire baisser sa température. Le garçon était déjà moins pâle, et ses traits n'étaient plus crispés. Harry attrapa un livre et le lu à voix basse, veillant son frère toute la nuit.

 

Lorsque l'aube se leva, Harry sortit de la chambre, les jambes tremblantes. Il prit une douche et appela Gladis pour qu'elle l'aide à bander ses cotes bleuies. Il s'habilla, ordonna de garder Damien dans sa chambre tant qu'il n'était pas de retour, et retourna dans la bibliothèque. Il commença par faire ses devoirs, essayant à tout prix d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer. Il ne vit pas les heures passer jusqu'à ce que Gladis pope à côté de lui pour lui annoncer que Dumbledore était arrivé. Il lui dit de le laisser rentrer, mais l'homme poussait déjà la porte d'un air serein.

Harry tiqua mais préféra ne pas pointer au directeur à quel point il était impoli d'entrer chez les gens sans avoir été invité. Après tout, l'un des sorciers les plus puissants du monde se tenaient devant lui, il pouvait se permettre quelques... libertés de comportement.

 

"Directeur!" S'exclama-t-il en se levant.

"C'est bon, Harry, assied toi ne t'en fait pas." Dit l'homme en question doucement. Puis il regarda autour de lui avec des yeux pétillants, s'asseyant sur la chaise en feca d'Harry. "Tu es studieux, je vois." Dit il en faisant un geste de tête vers les papiers éparpillés sur la table.

Harry se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise et regarda la plafond.

"Ça m'aide à ne pas penser."

Dumbledore croisa ses mains sur son ventre et regarda le garçon d'un air compréhensif.

"Je vois. De quoi voulais-tu me parler?"

"C'est juste que le ministère.... et bien, j'imagine que vous êtes déjà au courant. C'est un choix si difficile! Je veux dire, je ne connais personne..."

Dumbledore resta silencieux, attendant qu'il continue.

"J'ai bien penser à vous demander.... je veux dire je suis déjà sous vôtre responsabilité... mais ça ne serait pas bien... je veux dire à l'école. Mais vous êtes la seule personne à qui je peux penser et je ne sais pas qui d'autre je peux choisir!"

Le vieil homme sourit.

"Je suis touché, Harry, vraiment. Ça compte beaucoup pour moi que tu me fasses assez confiance pour me choisir, mais tu as raison, ça ne peut pas arriver. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, et je suis vraiment désolé que tu doives endurer tout cela, mais j'ai penser que cela valait mieux que de t'imposer quelqu'un."

Harry opina vivement. Ses émotions envers le vieil homme s'étaient un peu refroidies. Principalement parce que si quelqu'un était capable de voir un plan préétablit, c'était Harry. Il devait y avoir une raison, c'était obligé. Et Harry voulait la connaître.

Dumbledore leva un sourcil.

"Je sais que les Malfoys ont demandé ta garde..."

"Oui, la dame du ministère me l'a dit. Draco est mon ami, mais..."

Harry s'arrêta un moment. Il n'avait jamais penser à vraiment ouvrir son esprit à albus Dumbledore, même en partie. Enfin, le vieil homme avait décidément un talent pour ce genre de chose. Il avait tellement l'air d'un innocent grand-père que c'était dur de ne pas se confier à lui.

"Je ne veux pas effacer le nom de ma mère pour eux." décidé-t-il.

Dumbledore le regarda tout d'abord avec surprise, puis Harry vit de la fierté se glisser dans ses yeux.

"C'est tout à fait compréhensible, Harry. Les Malfoys sont _peut-être_ des gens biens, mais ils ne sont pas connus pour leur tolérance... " répondit le directeur avec un sourire moqueur. "Et que penses-tu des Longdubas?"

"Je ne les connais pas..."

Le directeur opina gravement.

"Harry, tu as encore du temps. Prend le tmeps d'y penser, ne te presses pas et ne te force pas. Tu dois encore être choqué de ce qui viens de se passer. Je serais toujours là pour te conseiller si tu en as besoin. Les choses seront évidents quand elles auront besoin de l'être, mon garçon."

Ca n'aidait pas vraiement.

"Professeur. Je voulais vous demander... à propos de l'incident. J'ai demandé à la dame du ministère, mais je ne penses pas qu'elle ait été tout à fait honnête. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui c'est passé..."

Alors qu'il disait cela, Gladis s'approcha avec une tarte au citron et la posa sur la table, avec une tasse de thé. Harry la remercia avant de tourner son attention sur Dumbledore. "Tu y as pensé" se réjoui le vieil homme en en prenant une bouchée. C'était vraiment drôle de voir un vieil homme agir comme un enfant.

Puis, il reprit un air sérieux. "Comme cela t'as déjà été dit, c'était un accident. Les Dursleys étaient partis en vacances pendant ton absence, nous avons trouvé des tickets et d'autres traces de leur passage, et l'eau et l’électricité étaient coupés. Il ont du faire la cuisine et laisser le gaz accidentellement ouvert pendant leur absence. "

Il s'arrêta et regarda Harry, comme s'il jugeait si le garçon méritait d'entendre la suite.

"Harry, mon garçon, il y avait des boucliers autour de la maison pour te protéger. Je pense que leur présence à empêcher le gaz de s'échapper comme il l'aurait dû. Lorsque ton cousin à voulu allumer une cigarette, la maison à explosé. Par chance, les boucliers ont contenu le feu et les débris dans une zone limitées, et aucune autre maison n'a été touchée. Je suis vraiment désolé, mon garçon."

Harry baissa la tête. Il avait été idiot de ne pas penser aux champs de force, mais apparement, ils lui avaient été utiles. Petit à petit, il prit conscience du risque qu'il avait prit en laissant les Dursleys dans la maison pendant si longtemps. Mais s'il y avait des champs de force, n'auraient-ils pas dû alerter Dumbledore qu'il n'était pas à la maison pendant au moins trois semaines avant d'entrer à Poudlard? Et s'ils l'avaient fait, pourquoi est-ce que le directeur n'était pas venu vérifier ou n'avait pas réagit du tout? Au moins poser des questions?

Mais soudain, il comprit. Il l'avait lu dans le livre de Quirell. Tuer quelqu'un provoquait un changement chez le meurtrier, dans son sang et sa magie. Dumbledore avait détecté que quelqu'un avait quitté la maison, mais que _Harry_ avait quitté la maison.

 

"Ils auront une tombe?" demanda-t-il enfin, tentant d emasque le rush d'adrénaline.

Dumbledore eut l'ai peiné, et détacha chacun de ses mots, comme pour les rendre moins douloureux.

"Oui, Harry mon garçon mais... avec l'explosion, il va falloir attendre."

"Attendre quoi?" Harry se sentait léger.

"Et bien leur corps... disons qu'on ne les a pas encore entièrement retrouvés."

Harry eut l'air choqué.

"Je vois.

Il avait décidément le talent de mélangé le génie et la chance.

"Harry, il y a quelque chose que je veux te donner, même si je n'ai pas eu jusque là l'opportunité de la faire." dit le directeur en lui tendant un petit paquet.

Le garçon le déballa et trouva une photo encadrée. Une femme rousse avec de magnifiques yeux verts était amoureusement enlacée par un homme qu'Harry reconnu. Il ne ressemblait pas tellement à son père malgré ce que les gens pouvaient dire, mais il ne pouvait clairement pas le renier. Les deux personnes le saluaient de la main avec un sourire immense. Ils avaient l'air heureux. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Il n'était pas triste de leur morts, il ne les avait pas assez connus pour ça. Mais sur cette photo, ils avaient l'air si heureux...

 

"Merci professeur. C'est la première fois que je les vois." Il était sincère. Il savait pertinemment que c'était un moyen grossier de le manipuler pour dieu seul savait quoi, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être en partie reconnaissant. Dumbledore se leva.

"Et bien mon garçon, j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire. Je dois y aller, au revoir."

Et sur ces mots, il parti, laissant Harry seul avec la photo. Il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de leur sourire. La photo avait été prise avant la guerre.

Il n'avait jamais sourit comme ça.

Soudain, il se demanda pour la première fois pourquoi Voldemort avait tué ses parents. Ils étaient ses ennemis, mais dans ce ca sil n'aurait fait qu'envoyer un de ses hommes, mais non, il était venu lui-même... Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire pour mériter une telle... attention?

Il savait en gros qu'ils s'étaient battus aux côtés de Dumbledore et que Snape haïssait son père. Hagrid lui avait dit qu'il avait les yeux de sa mère, mais Harry était à peu près sûr que la couleur des yeux maternels n'avaient aucun rapport avec celle du sort de mort qu'il arborait sur son propre visage. Il se sentait si... éloigné d'eux. Ils avaient appartenu à un autre temps, à d'autres gens. Pour lui, ils n'étaient que des fantômes avec lesquels ont le harcelait.

Quelque pat au fond de lui, il souhaita les avoir connu.

 

Harry retourna dans la chambre de Damien. Le garçon était assis sur son lit. Il fit un sourire hésitant. Harry s'assit près de lui.

"Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?"

"Je ne sais pas... Je pense que j'ai trop pensé à... et bref, c'était juste un accident..."

Harry ne répondit pas. Son frère n'admettait toujours pas qu'il était malade, et il n'y avait aucune raison de se disputer maintenant.

"Combien de temps est-ce que j'ai dormi?"

"A peu près une journée. Tu as terrifié Gladis, tu sais?"

Damien leva les yeux au ciel.

"Mon dieu elle va être impossible..."

"Ca ne serait pas vraiment elle si elle ne l'était pas.

Les deux garçon ricanèrent, mais le cœur n'y était pas.

"Tu veux te reposer encore un peu?"

"Oh non, j'ai trop de choses à faire. Je suis un homme occupé, tu sais."

Harry lui sourit gentiment. Il savait que son frère était terrifié. Il l'aida à se lever de son lit et lui offrit son bras comme appuis jusqu'à la bibliothèque.

 

 

"C'est complètement idiot!"

Harry tournait en rond avec fureur, les mains derrière le dos. Ses yeux brillaient de colère, Et damien leva une main pour l'apaiser.

"Quand je pense qu'on force les sorciers à raser les murs comme des proies! Mais qui défend ces lois! On meurt de consanguinité, et la seule chose qu'il trouver pour régler ce problème, c'est de couper les recherches sur les nés-moldus et de condamner les sorciers qui se sont défendus contre ces putain de moldus! Il va falloir combien de morts pour qu'ils comprennent qu'il y a un problème?" Continua Harry sans même prêter attention à son frère.

Il continua à trourner, les yeux défiant chaque chose qui croisait son regard (ce qui incluait principalement des livres, une table, et un Damien avec un demi-sourire).

Le garçon était fasciné. Il n'avait jamais vu Harry s'emporter ainsi pour quelque chose qui le concernait pas directement.

"Je je ne parle même pas de l'autre connard! C'est quoi leur problème? Essayer de détruire la seule source de sang neuf dans une population déjà au bord de l'extinction! Et tuer des sang-purs pour le plaisir? Ça n'a aucun sens?"

"Langage."

Une fois encore, Harry n'y prêta pas attention.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures depuis que harry était entré en trombe dans la bibliothèque en insultant a peu près tout les grands sorciers ou homme politiques auxquels il pouvait penser. Damien prenait discrètement des notes. Ça n'était ni très construit, ni dit avec les mots appropriés, mais les idées du garçon avaient du sens. Mieux, même, elles pouvaient toucher les gens. Harry venait de découvrir les idéaux de Voldemort. Il ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi autant de gens avaient suivis un homme aussi fou. Les Malfoys, enfin! Ils étaient raisonnables et loin d'être des idiots! Sans même parler du fait que l'une des plus grande et ancienne famille de sorciers, à laquelle ils étaient intimement connectés, les Blacks, avaient été pratiquement décimés pour cette soi-disant sauvegarde.

Et Voldemort allait revenir, et il allait recommencer. C'était absolument nécessaire que Harry sorte le plus de monde possible de ses griffes. Il avait déjà brisé deux générations de sorciers, sans compter les problèmes démographiques avec tout ceux qui avaient été enfermé à Azkaban après sa chute. Ce n'était pas entre la lumière te les ténèbres, no même une question de vengeance. C'était de la survie.

 

Harry était tellement absorbé dans ses raisonnements qu'il n'entendit pas Gladis arriver avant qu'elle ne lui ordonne de s'asseoir avant de creuser un trou dans la tapis de ses ancêtres. Harry se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil avec toute la grâce du monde, soupirant. Vraiment, on aurait dit qu'il avait flotté jusqu'au coussin. Il fit une grimace lorsque l'elfe posa une part de gateau devant lui, en expliquant qu'elle ne garantirait rien s'il refusait de manger au moins ça. Grommelant quelque chose à propos de la relation étrange de Gladis avec la notion de maître et de servant, il obéit. Gladis pouvait être vraiment effrayante. Damien porta sa tasse à sa bouche pour cacher son amusement. Harry potter, la garçon qui insultait un Seigneur des Ténèbres à voix haute, qui défiant Dumbledore, Qui était capable d'exploits magiques sans même utiliser sa baguette, venait de battre en retraite et de tirer la langue à son elfe de maison.

Mais l'elfe en question avait raison. Ces derniers jours, Harry s'était tellement enfermé dans ses recherches qu'il avait oublié de dormir ou de manger un minimum. La rentré n'était que dans quelques jours et il avait besoin de regagner des forces.

 

Damien n'avait pas eu de crises aussi forte que la dernière fois. Il s'enfermait dans une des chambres du manoir et demandait discrètement aux elfes de nettoyer derrière lui. Evidemment, Harry le savait puisqu'il avait un complet accès dans l'esprit de l'autre garçon, mais il choisit de ne pas commenter. Harry ne montrait pas ses cicatrices, et il comprenait que les crises de Damien était simplement d'autres sortes de cicatrices. Si son frère voulait de l'intimité, il la lui offrirait, même s'il gardait toujours un œil sur lui. En vérité, Harry était toujours derrière la porte, prêt à intervenir dès que les symptômes se présentaient. Il passait ses nuits à chercher ce qu'il avait, et s'entraînait à jeter tout les sorts de guérison qu'il pouvait trouver. Mais ça ne menait à rien.

Harry s'entraîna également, maintenant qu'il avait un accès permanent à une salle de combat, à jeter les sorts qui étaient présents dans le livre de Quirell. Il faisait toujours attention de jeter des sorts innocents après. Il avait lu dans les rapports que contenaient sa bibliothèque que beaucoup de criminels avaient été condamnés en fonction de la détection des derniers sorts lancés par leur baguette. La préféré de Harry pour l'instant était _Arresto momentum_ , un sort qui lui permettait tout simplement de se défenestrer sans aucune conséquence.

Et si Harry aimait les entrées dramatiques, il adorait les sorties dramatiques.

Mais même sans la blague, cela lu permettait de monter sur un balais volant sans avoir peur pour sa vie. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi les sorciers étaient si attachés à risquer la vie de leurs enfants. Ce qui lui faisait penser que la saison de Quidditch allait commencer à la rentrée, et il ne pouvait juste pas attendre d'éviter ça.

 

Harry n'avait pas revu Mia. Il savait que elle et Damien correspondaient par Sms, mais apparemment sa mère refusait de la laisser sortir hors du strict minimum. Au moins, elle n'était pas seule. Elle avait quelqu'un à qui parler. Harry décida de laisser Damien s'en charger. Il n'avait pas l’expérience pour s'occuper d'enfants plus jeunes que lui plus de quelques minutes sans paniquer. Damien, au contraire, avait l'air assez à l'aise avec eux.

Dumbledore passa plusieurs fois au manoir pour s'assurer que Harry avait tout ce dont il avait besoin. Harry recevait un message par un hiboux, et il arrivait quelques heures plus tard, même s'il ne restait jamais beaucoup plus longtemps que quelques minutes. Au bout d'un moment, Harry avait pris l'habitude de toujours avoir un tarte au citron prête pour le directeur.

Harry ne savait pas sur quel pied danser avec lui. S'il résumait tout ce qu'il savait, il avait des motifs de planifier sa mort au plus tôt, mais il lui manquait le plus important: ses motivations. Dumbledore était en réalité de plaisante compagnie une fois que l'on arrivait à détacher les yeux de ses formidables robes.

Quoi que à petite dose, sans quoi le percistant besoin de lui lancer une chaise en pleine face revenait.

Ces éléments contradictoires poussaient Harry à voir le vieil homme comme un ennemi respectable, de ceux sur lesquels il fallait toujours garder un œil mais avec qui on pouvait boir ele thé de temps en temps. Le garçon avait décidé que, hormis son examination exhaustive de tout les livres médicaux qu'il pouvait trouver, il allait faire des recherches su rla vie de Dumbledore. Il était certain que le vieil homme cachait de sombres secrets derrière ses yeux enfantins et ses airs de Papa Noël au rabais. Pour une simple raison: personne ne pouvait accumuler autant de pouvoir sans avoir un peu de saleté sur les mains, pas même le chef de la 'lumière'.

 

 

Damien prenait évidemment mal toute les incursions de Dumbledore dans le manoir, même s'il devait tout de même demander aux elfes l'autorisation avant d'entrer. Le garçon était obligé de se cache, et donc d'arrêter son travail, et en plus pour autoriser son ennemi à entrer dans son territoire (ce qui avait poussé Harry à remarquer qu'il agissait comme une lionne protégeant ses bébés). Mais c'était nécessaire. Harry n'avait toujours pas décidé qui il choisirait comme tuteur. Il ne faisait pas assez confiance à qui que ce soit pour cela. Il était certain que tout ce qu'il ferait chez les Malfoys serait rapporter à Voldemort en temps voulu (même s'ils ne le savaient pas encore) , et que tout ce qu'il ferait chez les Longdubas serait rapporté à Dumbledore, ce qui n'était pas beaucoup mieux. De plus choisir un tuteur voudrait dire choisir quelqu'un qui aurait un accès régulier au manoir. Et il ne pouvait supporter de mettre Damien dans cette situation.

 

Harry observait Ananta grandir. Le serpent faisait à présent la taille d'un chien. Ses écailles avaient pâli et les dessin sur osn corps avaient disparu graduellement, et ses écailles étaient devenues de plus en plus dures et coupantes, créant des reflet iridescents sur le corps du reptile. Tout en s'entraînant lui-même, Harry avait commené à entraîner son serpent à l'art du combat, lui indiquant quend éviter les sorts ou les projectiles. Il décida de l'emmener à Poudlard dans ses bagages et de la laisser dans la salle-sur-demande. Ananta avait boudé lorsqu'il el lui avait dir, et il avait rit, il répondant que c'était la conséquence pour devenir 'grande' comme elle l'avait souhaité. Puisque ce n'était pas assez pour la calmer, il promit d'ammener d'autres serpents pour jouer avec elle, et elle donna finalement son cosncentement.

Bien sûr, Damien qui bénéficiait d'une traduction approximative, ne pouvait s'emmpêcher de rire, caché derrière un livre.

 

Il allait bientôt falloir retourner à Poudlard, et Harry sentait une anergie familière à l'arrière de son crâne.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà! Ma traduction de mon propre travail, parce que pourquoi pas après tout. J'espère que vous avez aimé!


End file.
